The Esper and the Magic God
by Xeno01
Summary: He always feared that because of his enormous power he would one day become an enemy of the whole world. He never expected that one day he would become an enemy of the world to protect a single girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it! I write for the pleasure of writing, I'm a fan of TAMNI and above all I'm a fan of antiheroes. This story is centered on Accelerator, I designed it thinking about what would happen if it were in a situation that would turn it completely from villain to hero without immediately making it OOC and at the same time "unblock" the full potential of its esper capacity.** **I wish you a good reading, be free to post reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **The esper, the hero and the god**

In the cold lands of Denmark on the completely snowy landscape, three figures stood opposite each other.

On one side, there was a boy aged 16 with sharp black hair and dark blue eyes, who wore a normal winter school uniform.

On the other side, there were two figures; a physically 14-year-old girl with wavy blond hair and green left eye, while her right eye was covered by a bandage, she wore a revealing dress, a long cloak and a witch's hat; the last figure was a boy of about 16, wearing a white and gray suit with a lanky physique, pale skin, white hair and crimson red eyes.

These three figures were none other than _Kamijou Touma_ , the owner of the Imagine Breaker and World War III "hero" who was prepared to face the organization known as the Gremlin that was causing unrest around the world, including events in Hawaii and Baggage City, led by the magic god _Othinus_ or the blond haired girl in front of him.

He was ready to expect everything, or so he believed. He never expected to face the white-haired esper again.

 _Accelerator_ , this was his name, was the No. 1 of the seven levels 5 of City Academy, a monster able to control all the vectors with whom he came into contact.

Now that monster had suddenly sided with Othinus for no apparent reason, the danger was great but Kamijo would not pull back and face him again.

"I knew they would have sent you, Kamijou." said Accelerator.

Touma stiffened when the esper began to speak, but he didn't interrupt him, simply continuing to observe and listen carefully.

"Always try to please them by acting like a hero, shaking that right hand and defeating your opponents thinking that it is always the best choice." declared the esper.

At this point, Touma could not help but reply "What are you talking about? I am here of my will. Rather, what the hell are you doing? Othinus has caused problems all over the world just to complete Gungnir, involving innocent and exploiting the same members of Gremlin for herself, and you talk as if she was innocent! Why did you take her side suddenly?!"

Accelerator remained silent for a moment and then answered:

"True, she is no doubt responsible for various tragedies and events that should not have happened ..."

"Then why...?" but Touma could not ask that he was quickly interrupted.

"However, this is not an excuse to make her the scapegoat for all that has happened! Many have been accomplices of what happened and giving her all the blame would be wrong and would not solve the problem!" stated the esper with determination.

Touma stopped, surprised by his words.

He could not be considered in any way a close friend of his, so he could not say he knew him well, nor could he consider himself as someone who understood well the feelings of others, but he could say that there was something wrong here. He had fought Accelerator twice, during the transition project at level 6 and in Russia. They had also fought together against Gremlin on more than one occasion so he could clearly say that he knew enough the esper to say that he acted and talked quite different than before.

Not only did he act differently, but he could also notice a distinct difference in his gaze; usually his eyes and facial expression often emanated threats, hostility, or even murderous intent; this time, on the other hand, he had a calm expression, stoic and devoid of malice if not a little irritated.

Another change he noticed was the lack of the crutch, he did not know what happened to the Accelerator for having to use a crutch but he knew that for some time he had begun to make constant use of it, even the last time he had seen it, but now he is to be able to stand without it. And finally, he had called him "Kamijou", he had never done it before, he usually called him "hero" or "damned hero" if he was in a bad mood. It was not his habit in general to call him or other people by name.

Then his gaze settled on Othinus and a thought came to him.

"Tell me, is she manipulating you?" he asked, pointing to the magic god.

"Birdway explained to me that she can easily deceive others and even manipulate them through magic and that she may have used some spell on you." said Kamijo.

"Big words said by you, aren't you the one who was constantly deceived especially from that girl during the incident in Hawaii?" answered Accelerator. "Besides, I'm not controlled at all, on the contrary Othinus opened my eyes to many things that I stupidly and selfishly chosen to ignore, but now everything has changed, every choice I took was my decision and I did it because I thought it was right."

"You are aware that this way you have antagonized the whole world, the Academy City, the Roman Catholic Church, the Church of England and the Russian Orthodox Church, you have just put yourself against all of them, in this way you will not be able to come back to _her_! Did not you promise you'd come back and always protect her?" Touma tried in every way to persuade him to return to his side.

"I am not going to break my promise, at the end of all this I will return to Last Order and my family, but now I can no longer give priority only to them. I was given the opportunity to remedy my mistakes, but I can't longer limit myself to this, I must use this power to help all those who need it, maybe it could be just a selfish thought but I will also help Othinus, because she deserves an opportunity to redeem herself, just as it was given to me, I will give her a future where she can still smile and you, Kamijou Touma will not stop me! " he declared the esper with all his determination.

"Human ..." Othinus who had remained silent all the time finally spoke, looking at the strongest esper with a worried expression and at the same time moved.

"I understand, obviously I will not be able to convince you." Touma said in a low voice, even though his opponent immediately sensed what he would say later.

"However, I can't allow either of you to cause problems in the world and hurt others, so Accelerator if that's what you think then ..." he pointed his right hand forward and squeezed it in a fist "I will destroy your damned illusions!".

There was a brief silence between the two, until Accelerator gave a sigh, and with a mocking smile answered "The illusions in which I believed, they have been destroyed long ago."

The boy known as the strongest esper was preparing to fight but a voice stopped him. "Wait!" the voice belonged to the girl behind him.

"No, Othinus." the esper promptly answered "I know you want to help me and in other circumstances I would let you, but now you do not have to do anything. This is my battle." He turned to her with a serious but kind expression, trying to reassure her, "I promised you that I would protect you and that I would always win, so now I ask you to trust me."

The girl was temporarily silent and then nodded with a smile.

Later, he turned his gaze from her to the pointy-haired boy, transforming his calm and stoic expression into his classic sadistic expression with which he was known, beginning to speak again. "Besides, I've been waiting for this for quite some time, you've always been a nuisance and I can't wait to have a rematch with you."

"I'm ready." Touma said.

"Let's begin!" answered Accelerator.

Once the preparations were complete, the two figures rushed against each other in a final showdown.

And so, it was that the clash between _the one who welds the power of God_ and _the one who purifies God and kills the demons_ began in the middle of the Danish lands.

Just before colliding, Accelerator could not help but remember all the events that led him to this fateful battle. Beginning from the events that took place in Sargasso.

* * *

"Tch, what a nuisance." said a certain albino boy, with a very irritated expression on his face.

He was in the Tokyo bay and to be precise on a rubber boat in the middle of the sea directed towards the base of Gremlin on Sargasso along with five other people.

That morning, during a walk, he had stumbled upon the hero by chance, while he was with the young leader of the powerful magic cabal Leivinia Birdway arguing about the fact that the anti-Gremlin Alliance was moving against this organization, when it was discovered that they had transported their base in the middle of Tokyo Bay causing a few riots to the capital, the group immediately mobilized. At the Accelerator the fight against that organization did not matter much, however, given that the appearance of such dangerous individuals in the vicinity of his house and especially the peaceful place where a certain girl lived joined the battle.

Gremlin had caused many accidents: some collapsed bridges, some streets and some damaged buildings. There were no casualties for now, but by cutting off the various roadways, communication routes and tampering with the computer routes, countless people had now crowded through the streets of Tokyo with every exit blocked. It did not take a genius to figure out what was going on, Gremlin were using civilians as a human shield to slow down both the Japanese government and the anti-Gremlin alliance.

According to Birdway the purpose was to buy enough time to complete the creation of Gungnir, so they had to try and stop Majin Othinus once and for all. The thought of a magical god had intrigued him, because according to the hero a magical god was the magical counterpart of a level 6 esper, someone stronger than him. The idea of confronting this individual had excited him and he thought it would be a fun day after all, but fate had other plans in store for him, for he found himself dealing with a particular unfortunate thing that he did not expect.

Besides the blond girl in the hero's group there were other people, two of these were the silver-haired nun and a little girl named Lessar whose presence was completely indifferent to him, it was the last person in the group who really bothered him, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, the third classified of level 5 and above all the _Original of the sisters_.

Apparently, her mother lived in Tokyo and since the city was now the center of a possible war scenario she joined the group to save her, but she remained surprised when she saw the Accelerator again. The two levels 5 were still in a bad relationship, each bearing a grudge against each other for what had happened during the Sister experiment, now the two esper were again forced to collaborate as in Hawaii to prevent a catastrophe. He had already clarified his position in not wanting to apologize, while she still looked forward to reproaching her actions as soon as she had the opportunity; the last time after the battle with the armed forces of the Trident he did not have the opportunity to say anything because they parted immediately, but this time she would not let him escape and would certainly have clarified their pending account.

The atmosphere between them was tense even if no one else seemed to notice, but then quieted temporarily when the group separated. The hero, Railgun, and the nun headed for a wizard named Freyja, Lessar and Birdway faced some monsters that had appeared among the buildings and he rushed to face two dragons in the skies of Tokyo. It was a bit annoying, since those two-winged creatures flew at almost supersonic speed but with his ability to control the vector managed to fly and move quickly enough to get them and kill them (reducing them in pieces).

Once the work was done, he reunited with his allies at the beach, each with his own battle ended. Finding himself face to face again with the Railgun and with a strong sense of annoyance that struck him, desiring at this point that the day ended quickly or that this alleged Majin entertained him properly. Eventually the group took a motorboat and headed for the place where a certain god with one eye awaited them.

"So, as long as it takes to get to your destination. I'm starting to get pissed off." said Accelerator harshly.

"We're almost there," answered Leivinia.

"I'm getting bored and those two lizards were barely a pastime for me," said Accelerator as if he would soon kill someone.

"Do not worry soon you'll be able to have fun again, and anyway thanks for taking care of the Niohoggr, now the Alliance's air forces will be able to act without too many problems." reassured the blond girl.

"It seems like nothing can change that mentality about murder." this time Mikoto had been talking as she frowned at the strongest esper.

"Yeah, do you have anything else to say, third rate?" asked the boy in challenge.

"Yes, I actually have a lot of things I have an intention to tell you, but we have to postpone it until after all this is over." Mikoto answered coldly.

"You're welcome." Accelerator said, sending her a strong homicidal glow, to which she stiffened with his great pleasure.

This time, however, their animosity did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Enough you two, we need all the strength we have at our disposal to stop Gremlin's plans, so we need to all work together or we'll lose!" interrupting the quarrel between the two was Kamijou Touma concerned about the situation created by Othinus and eager to put an end to everything, and to do so it was necessary that the two esper put aside personal grievances.

"He's right." Leivinia intervened "I have no idea what the problem is between you, but now you have to put it aside, the enemy is a terrifying opponent and if we do not work together we will perish."

Reluctantly, the two esper followed their request and stopped talking, focusing solely on the adversary they would soon face.

During the journey they came across a giant made of clay hundreds of meters high that apparently stood guard at their base, fortunately no combat was necessary, as suddenly it began to crumble alone, a sign that something or someone their ally he had destroyed the magic core so that they could arrive undisturbed. Eventually they reached Sargasso and the group immediately noticed a series of destroyed ships.

"It seems that Ollerus has already engaged a battle with Othinus." said Birdway.

"Ollerus?" asked Accelerator.

"He is one of the Alliance's strongest wizards, he had infiltrated the Gremlin under the guise of one of his members, he is the only one besides Fiamma on the right, able to temporarily hold his head with the magic god." the girl explained.

"Let's move and deal with this presumed god." said the white-haired monster.

"Well, as planned once we meet face to face with the enemy, we will wait for him to complete the spear and then we will hit him with Imagine Breaker so Kamijou, get ready." she concluded, pointing to the pointy-haired boy.

"I will do it." the boy answered with determination.

The strongest esper was not at all surprised that "the hero" would have had as usual a major role to stop the group of magicians, but he did not expect that he would be involved too.

"And you ..." the girl said pointing at him against " ... you'll have to throw it towards the spear." there was a brief silence, until everyone panted.

"EEEEEHH !?" they all said in unison except Accelerator, who tried to keep a stoic look.

"What kind of idiotic plan is this?" Mikoto asked incredulously.

"Why should this Kamijo be thrown into the air like a baseball?" Touma whimpered.

"Could you explain the reason for such a strange request?" the Accelerator asked in a neutral tone.

The girl who had an amused expression on her face explained casually addressing Touma "The last time you tried to approach her almost killed you, all because you were too slow to act, so as it may seem ridiculous to throw you at full speed with the power of Accelerator, it's the only way to have a chance of success in this mission and I hope you understand it. "

There was a brief silence until someone spoke.

"You're right, we'll follow your plan." said Kamijou frustrated.

"But-" Mikoto intervened but was immediately interrupted.

"No Misaka, I have to do it for the simple fact that it's something that only I can do." Kamijou stated with determined eyes, clasping his right hand.

The girl who, as usual, was touched by her words nodded, but turned her gaze to that white-haired monster with suspicion, fearing that she might do anything wrong with her idiot. He did not trust him in the least and did not even really understand what he was supposed to be here, in his eyes he was always a sadist who cared nothing and nobody, probably had some shady goal, as shown by his facial expression after all.

Meanwhile, the number one esper had turned his stoic to cheerful expression with a maniacal grin that covered his face "It will be fun to throw you in the air." he stated as he watched Kamijou paling.

"Such misfortune." he said.

Advancing to the base the group saw the figures of two bleeding men in the rubble of ships.

"Ollerus! Fiamma!" shouted Touma.

" _Were these powerful magicians our allies appointed by Birdway_?" thought Accelerator, if they had been defeated it meant only two things or they were incapable or the enemy was much stronger than expected. His thoughts were interrupted by a strange electric shock that hit his body " _What was it ?! I did not turn on my electrode, so what the hell happened_ _?!_ "

Suddenly the esper realized that something was wrong, as if time had stopped, he could see the rest of the girls motionless and the hero was the only one who was still moving even though he looked slightly pale as if also he had noticed that something was wrong.

"Hello." said a girl standing on the passenger ship.

She wore a cloak and a witch's hat accompanied by a bandage on her right eye, around it gave off an aura that seemed to distort the space.

It took only a moment to realize that what looked like a simple girl was the magic god they had to face. He had never seen her before, so he was surprised by the fact that Gremlin's powerful leader was actually a girl. Despite the danger that she represented, the esper spoke with confidence to the figure.

"So you are the head of all this, I was expecting something more." he said with a brash smile on his face.

"It seems you do not know your human place, be patient, so now that I have reached my goal I will erase all of you." the girl answered casually.

"Do not tell me ... did you complete Gungnir !?" the hero asked as he seemed to be in a panic.

"No." replied the goddess "Ollerus has prevented it, he completely destroyed my plans, it was a total failure." Then he added with an amused smile "But it was this 100% failure that allowed me to win, what I needed was not the launch itself, but to unify all my possibilities in one direction of success or failure and Ollerus did this for me without realizing it!"

The two continued to listen to her Kamijo in an expression of panic and Accelerator with a neutral expression.

The girl continued to explain "Hawaii, Baggage City, the attack on Academy City to take Fräulein Kreutune, was all a bait to achieve my goal, I distributed false information in the world to deceive my enemies, my subordinates and Ollerus himself. " Suddenly a red substance that looked like blood began to come out of the eye patch, but it began to take shape and soon took on the appearance of a spear. The two boys realized what had just happened, Othinus was creating Gungnir alone from her body now that the circumstances had allowed her.

In short, the two acted according to the plan they had previously established to stop it.

"Accelerator!" heard his name from the hero, level 5 immediately activated his electrode and went into esper mode, approached the other guy grabbing his jacket and throwing it at full force to her "Go hero, destroy that fucking spear!" He exclaimed. For a moment the plan seemed to work, but the moment Kamijou was about to touch the spear with his right hand, a multitude of explosions struck him, creating a cloud of dust.

Accelerator could not see what had happened then moved the dust cloud with his powers "What the fuck-" but his words were interrupted when he saw what had happened before his eyes. On the ground, full of wounds and the missing right arm lay the boy known as Kamijo Touma, as he began to bleed from where the arm once was. Level 5 was shocked, the hero had been easily defeated and that right hand, the hand that had overwhelmed him, the strongest of the Academy City and who had completed a world war between science and magic was now easily rejected and detached from the body of its user.

"Sorry but I will not let you interfere." the god with the eye patch said, level 5 looked at her again and saw that she now had a golden spear with her.

"Ha ha ha ha ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !"

The magic god laughed, arching her back.

At that moment Accelerator felt a disquieting sense of deja vu. That laugh was all too familiar, it was the laugh of a madman in the grip of a delirium of omnipotence, a laugh identical to his old self when he wanted to perform a murder in cold blood. He understood immediately that the laughter was the signal that something really terrible was going to happen ... and he had to do something with the hero or not.

"Now that Imagine Breaker is temporarily separated from your body, it's a good chance to get rid of you all at once before that right arm regrows and the power returns to the owner." Imagine Breaker was part of Kamijo even without the right arm and was a point of reference for the pure world, but that power could still be "fragmented" and subtracted from the body of the owner and was something that few (including Othinus) knew. Otherwise, as Fiamma would have done right to purify his rightful right during the third world war when he absorbed his right hand.

Accelerator's mind worked at full speed to find a solution that did not consist of a simple direct attack, at one point with the tail in the eye noticed something on the ground a few meters from him. It was a severed arm, or to be precise it was the hero's right arm ripped off by those mysterious explosions of before. An idea came to his mind was insane, but he did it regardless of the risks.

"I will not allow this bitch to threaten my house or cause damage to the brat!" the esper thought hysterically.

"Now I will show the world what Othinus really is capable of!" said the magic god with a diabolical smile.

"In fact, looking back at these little fights really annoyed me, I think I'll end the world."

And in an instant with a movement of her spear she destroyed the world.

Shortly thereafter Othinus found herself in a completely black world. Everything had been destroyed and the goddess felt a strong sense of satisfaction with the power obtained; or at least initially ...

The silence began after a few minutes to annoy her and she felt a strange sensation of bewilderment and loneliness, until suddenly she noticed something not very far from her. There was a white-haired boy on the ground that apparently did not move, this fact intrigued Othinus, had destroyed virtually the entire universe but for some reason this boy was still there.

As she approached, she noticed something else and knew immediately what had happened; the human had grabbed the severed arm containing Imagine Breaker, or rather the part of it that was related to the pure world, probably the human had thought of using it against her, destroying Gungnir, yet it was too slow to act and she destroyed the world. However, despite the human known as Kamijou Touma was destroyed along with the rest, the esper known as Accelerator had remained alive just thanks to that right arm he had grasped, even if now he was unconscious.

After a few moments of silence, Othinus sighed and expressed her thoughts aloud.

"And now, what should I do with this unconscious human?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story, from here on I will transcribe an alternative version of the Othinus arc, with Accelerator starring instead of Touma. To be noted that from this point onwards the events will be different from those who faced Touma, it would also be interesting to know what kind of inferno will experience Accel-chan and how a character in constant development as he would change in the meantime (just see how much has influenced Touma in the canon, and he is a character who hardly changes mentality).** **I am aware that the introduction is a bit forced and some Touma fans may not like it, but it is necessary to make sense of the story I am about to write.**

 **Excuse me in advance for the grammar, in the next chapters I will be more careful.**

 **Thus begins the long Accelerator flashback from the end of the world to his battle with rival Kamijo Touma.**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I also write it to inaugurate the new year, so happy 2019 to everyone!**

 **Next chapter: End and rebirth of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue to support me.** **Thank you for the encouragement and advice you give me. Touma in this story will have to play a temporary role as an antagonist for the mental growth of Accelerator, but there will be a happy ending for everyone so do not worry. I'm back with a new chapter: now that the world is destroyed, Accelerator will have to confront his demons and a cruel reality never faced.**

 **Good reading to each of you.**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **End and rebirth of the world**

It was dark. Too dark. For a moment he thought he was in an enclosed space, but then he realized he was still outdoors and that the sky was completely dark, like in a starless night.

Accelerator had just woken up from his sleep not knowing where he was, began to slowly get up looking for his crutch looking around but did not find it, as if he were in a completely empty place. Accelerator was irritated, the crutch was a necessity for his handicap and the fact that he did not have it was a problem. So he was left with no choice but to get up without it and, to his surprise, he managed to stand up without problems and beyond that, instead of feeling like a weak disabled person he felt strong and healthy as he had not been for a long time.

"I see you've finally woken up." a female voice said behind him.

The esper turned and saw a young girl with blond hair, green eyes with a patch on his right eye, a witch's hat, and a long cloak that brandished a huge golden spear. It was the majin Othinus, who looked at the boy with a mocking smile.

Suddenly he remembered everything that had happened before, Tokyo, Gremlin, Sargasso, and especially when he and the hero confronted her while completing the spear.

"You!" growled the esper menacingly as he gave his worst murderous glow, to which the god replied with an indifferent look.

"What have you done? Where am I ?!" asked Accelerator.

"Where are you? Technically you're in the same place you were before, simply everything around you was destroyed."

"Ha?" it was the only thing that he managed to say at that moment. Accelerator had been confused by his words partly for skepticism and partly for disruption, as the girl did not have the look of a lying person at all and he was good at recognizing when a person was lying or not. A whirlwind of thoughts went around his head "Everything was destroyed? What was destroyed? Sargasso? The city of Tokyo or something more? What happened to the hero and others? What is deceiving me?" the Accelerator thought.

"You failed." she said.

Accelerator came out of her thoughts and looked at her as she started talking.

"You and the rest of the alliance have failed." she said and then continued. "You tried to stop me and you failed, I completed Gungnir and I swept everything away."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you expect me to believe it? Now tell me where I am!" the esper growled. "You want to continue to deny reality or just a limited human mind like yours does not get there. Look around, there's nothing left and no one I had erased everything." the god answered indifferently.

This situation was impossible Accelerator wanted to get skeptical but by looking around and seeing both the sky and the ground completely black in a homogeneous way, he began to believe it even if still confused by what he saw.

"Then explain to me what you destroyed, the Sargasso or the whole city?" the boy asked slowly and with a vein of worry.

"Do you think I was limited to so little? I am now a perfect god of magic and with my power, I have not only destroyed the city of Tokyo or the planet, but _the whole universe_." she stated.

He was speechless, his eyes were wide open with disbelief. Was the universe destroyed? It was ridiculous, if it were so it would mean that he could not walk or still remain conscious, because despite the absurd situation, if the world had been really destroyed along with all the people including the sisters, even the Misaka network that supports his brain it should no longer exist, also because he was still present and was not dead?

"So why am I still alive? If it's how you say the universe has been destroyed because I'm still here?" asked Accelerator.

"Can you thank this for being here again?" the Othinus answered as she raised his left arm, initially hidden under his cloak, showing what she held in her hand. "That-" Accelerator cursed, unable to finish the sentence. In the left hand of the magic god there was a severed right arm, to be precise was the right arm of Kamijo Touma that the albino boy had grasped first.

"Thanks to this you managed to survive, being a reference point for the original world, Imagine Breaker anchored you to the pure world." immediately afterwards Othinus pulverized his right hand with his power, under the shimmering gaze of Accelerator. Meanwhile she continued to explain "Now that was just a right hand without power, considering that the previous owner died and I deleted almost all the existing matter, Imagine Breaker chose you as a new guest."

Accelerator was speechless again, the power contained in the hero's right hand was now inside him? How was it possible? And anyway that did not answer to his other questions. "I still see you puzzled, let me explain better, when the Imagine Breaker was separated from the original body was in its turn separated into two parts the first part that is a reference point for the pure world is linked to your soul, while the other half who has the task of canceling the supernatural and simply returned to the pure world. After all it is a logical thing, that power is _sentient,_ so unless you find an ideal host it will never manifest its true power, so no you can't manifest that in the right hand. But you can still use your esper skill without interference from that other power transferred within you. " Othinus explained calmly.

"Is such a thing really possible?" asked Accelerator.

"Of course, as I have already told you only the part that binds you to the pure world and within you not the one that cancels the supernatural, and who says that two powers can't cohabit in a single body or that science and magic are completely separate, the holistic esper I created in Baggage City are a good example. " the god laughed.

"As I do then walk and talk, if the world has been destroyed as you said, even the sisters should be dead and the network that supported my brain would have disappeared leaving me disabled!" asked Accelerator extremely irritated. The simple fact that the sisters along with Last Order and the Worst could have died had made him incredibly angry and eager to kill the bitch in front of him as soon as he would give all the answers he wanted, hoping in his heart at the same time that in reality it was all a lie and that it was just some kind of illusory spell.

"Oh that? When I found you were completely unconscious, knowing of your brain damage I chose to remedy and so with my power as a perfect magical god I completely healed your body by restoring your brain to the original conditions. You can call it a _divine gift_."

He did not waste any time to test what she had time and with some calculations check the movement of the air around him, and considering the simplicity with which he had succeeded realized that his skills had really returned to 100%. She also checked her forehead and discovered that the scar had also disappeared and that she had told the truth.

Suddenly he turned and started screaming to find someone:

"Hero?!" he shouted but no one answered.

"Birdway ?!" nobody answered again.

"Raigun, you said you wanted to solve the matter between us, now you can do it, tell me where the hell are you ?!" not even this worked, "Where the fuck are you all finished ?!" he continued in a rage, moving away from Othinus to find someone, only to be greeted by pure silence in the midst of darkness.

"Now it's all useless." she said in the distance, still feeling her perfectly. "There's nothing left and nobody here except the two of us."

At this Accelerator reached the breaking point and walked slowly towards Othinus, with an unreadable look, he looked at the magic god before him. He remained silent for a long moment before laughing hysterically and began to talk as if he had stopped thinking, giving her a maniacal look and spoke "Damn, I almost did not really believed it, you really healed my brain and created this kind of illusion just to make fun of me." the white-haired boy began to deny the reality that surrounded him, unable to accept it. "As if you really had the power to destroy the universe, what a bullshit! You made a big mistake to provoke me and heal me, because now that I'm full of my ability to demonstrate what the strongest esper of the Academy City is capable! " with a maniacal laugh, the white-haired monster headed at full speed toward the god with his tremendous power of vector control with the only desire to kill. But just before colliding with her, an innumerable series of explosions hit him, throwing him violently backwards and temporarily losing the senses.

He opened his eyes a little later, thinking about what had just happened.

"What happened damn ?!" he cursed, looking with shock at his body full of wounds and his ragged clothes.

"Insolent." talking was the girl not far from him.

"You really thought you could face me, the magic god Othinus, do not be arrogant." speaking in the same tone as someone who looked at an individual as if he were a lower being. "Just because you have a bit of power you think you can really stand the difference between us, maybe it's not clear yet but I'm a God and my power is absolute and takes precedence over all that is human."

Meanwhile Accelerator tried to get up only to be greeted by a twinge of pain throughout his body, he had managed to reflect only a small part of the attack that allowed him not to succumb, but felt for the first time in a long time as if his reflection was completely useless. The pain was persistent and annoying but it was that pain that was real, that made him realize the raw reality in which he was; it was not an illusion or a nightmare from which it would be awakened sooner or later, the world had truly been destroyed and everyone was dead.

Tokyo was destroyed, the City Academy was taken over, as well as Japan, the Asian continent, all the land emerged, all the oceans and the Earth itself had been destroyed. He looked up and saw that the celestial vault had also been erased, it was pitch dark, as if every star in the cosmos had gone out, letting darkness dominate the universe. It was a horrible scenario to which he himself could not believe, yet it had indeed occurred before his eyes. Everyone was dead, the people who were with him until recently and all of humanity had been swept away as if nothing had happened, remaining alone.

Only.

It was a word that Accelerator knew well, he was used to loneliness, but this was at a completely different level, accompanied by another terrifying thought.

" _Last Order_." he said in a low voice and with a ghostly expression on his face.

The little girl he was attached to, the little clone he promised to protect with his life was gone, along with the rest of his family: Yoshikawa, Yomikawa and the Worst. Everyone was dead, with a personality like his would have easily ignored even the death of all humanity as long as the people he cared for were safe, but now ...

Accelerator leaned forward gripping his head firmly with both hands, all for him was too much to accept. Pain, loss, loneliness, anguish, sadness and various other emotions struck him mercilessly. They were dead. It was unacceptable! His family was gone. They were dead. She was dead. He had sworn to protect her and had failed. " _You failed_." Othinus's cold words echoed in his head. It was a reality that he would never accept!

A crack formed in his mind and his sanity failed.

And his madness took shape in two mighty black wings that appeared from behind his back.

"Graaaahhh!" the monster screamed in agony and fury.

There was a single thought in his mind in despair and anger, to kill the one who had done this, to kill who had taken away what was dearest to him, to kill Othinus! This was his goal, to kill, to destroy, to use his power in a one-way road to annihilate his enemy. The black wings of the Accelerator were the incarnation of destruction, and without further delay they unleashed toward her.

Othinus, however, had only a bored expression on his face and responded to the attack without batting an eyelid, with a series of hundreds of millions of explosions whose power was such as to distort the space-time easily repelled the black wings of the monster with the white haired and hurt him again. "This is what you do? Do not accept the reality that surrounds you, you get put on hold and attack the opponent like a crazy? You're really pathetic."

He did not pay attention to his words, which he immediately hung up. Accelerator had risen in spite of his wounds, he was at the end of his strength but continued to persevere moved by the will and the pure anger that flowed from inside him, his eyes were now completely red and without pupils and he produced up to a hundred wings black.

Othinus raised an eyebrow slightly surprised by the strength of the human changing his opinion a bit "Not bad, it seems that ferocity will feed you making you stronger, if you had to make a comparison in the Norwegian mythology you would be like a berserker." she said, adding immediately afterwards "However by how much will you can have, you are only a human and you can't even hurt someone who has reached the peak of magic like me."

Countless black wings were unleashed against the god only to be greeted by a new series of explosions that swept away finally breaking down the esper.

By now Accelerator was on the ground bleeding and full of wounds, he was still conscious but he could not move a finger, he could not believe the overwhelming difference in power between him and his opponent. In his life he had met few adversaries capable of entertaining him and just as few able to put him in trouble, he had faced Kamijo Touma and his right hand that could cancel his reflection, he had faced Kihara Amata who knew his weaknesses, Kakine Teitoku and the his dark matter, adversaries who had taken advantage of his disability, magicians whose magical attacks at the beginning were difficult to analyze and even an archangel with the power to destroy the world during the third world war that had given him a hard time.

But nothing, none of this was comparable to the entity that had now overwhelmed him, the only real comparison was that artificial angel known as Aiwass whose clash was completely one-sided.

So it was that a feeling that the esper had not felt for a long time woke up in him: the impotence. The bitter feeling of being totally helpless in the face of a too great evil, the feeling of striving and being defeated, of not being able to save the people you cared for, victims of adversity and a too great evil.

Last Order. The image of the child, her genuine smile and her childish and cheerful ways of acting appeared in the mind of Accelerator. He had spent many adversities to protect her and the peaceful world in which she lived, sweating, struggling and even bleeding to save her from harm and make her feel good.

He remembered all the moments when he had saved her and managed to make it out even in the most desperate moments, from Amai Ao's virus up to the third world war, and also remembered all the happy moments spent with her and her family.

Moments that would never come back.

"Forgive me brat, I could not protect you, I was just a pathetic villain who deluded himself to do something good." he thought bitterly as he looked up and stared at the enemy advancing towards him, emanating an aura of pure power. That girl, no, that monster in front of him had completely overwhelmed him, the number 1 of Academy City miserably defeated and unable to get up. Was this ... the power of a magical God ?!

"Do you really think that only because you are considered the strongest esper are you automatically one of the most powerful beings in the world? How naive you are, regardless of whether or not there was a magical god like me there are enough human wizards who can beat you, after all, it seems that despite your experiences with magic you have not yet realized how much the science side was back to the magic side and how much you have never been able to match the magicians. " the goddess asserted as if he had read it in thought. "But this topic of science and magic factions is now almost irrelevant, I've destroyed the world after all, so it should not be necessary to talk about the past anymore." she concluded.

The esper growled furiously, continuing to make fun of him, looking down on him, talking nonchalantly of the world he had destroyed and the billions of people killed, he had never hated someone like this right now and despite his injuries and broken bones, however, wanted to get up again. However, he could not get completely on his feet, such were his wounds, until suddenly he felt revitalized and the pain vanish, he looked at his body and discovered that his wounds had disappeared almost as if by magic. "Magic?" he thought the look turned to Othinus and in an instant he understood.

"It was you." he hissed.

"Obvious." she said.

"Why?"

"For the same reason I repaired your brain damage, for simple boredom."

"Boredom?" he repeated almost stunned.

"It seemed interesting, considering your survival to my power against all odds when I destroyed everything and I thought I could use you as entertainment and until now you have not particularly disappointed me. You are just a little arrogant and I think it is appropriate to put yourself to your place." declared Othinus.

"Put me in my place?" Accelerator was furious, "How the fuck osi bitch ?! If you think you can do what you want with me you're wrong, I will not bend to you! Whether you are a God or not will have to spend millennia before that-" he could not conclude the sentence that Othinus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up as if nothing had happened, for some reason despite his vector shield being active he could not reflect the girl's hand as if suddenly "unknown vectors" were applied and therefore he could not calculate.

"I see you do not want to understand." she said menacingly "Your life is in my hands and I can decide everything about you, if I did not kill you and pure mercy, you should be more grateful that he healed you, my stupid Gremlin subjects would have sacrificed everything as long as the here present Othinus realize their desires once Gungnir is completed. "

"Grateful?! Do not shoot bullshit, I should thank you for keeping me alive while you were destroying my house, and then using me like your dog ... Go to hell!" he did not even lose a bit of will and pride, as a person who was, even though now he was faced with such overwhelming power, he did not want to give in and stared at the magic god with a look of determination and murder.

"TCH-" Othinus snapped his tongue as he left his grip on his neck "It seems you will not be a nut so easy to break."

In the meantime, the albino boy tried to breathe again, since Othinus was strangling him.

He would not give in to her, but he was losing hope, he had no one to protect, he had failed and all that was left was a desire for revenge that he could not satisfy. The agony that devoured his soul continued to persevere, it was extremely painful and Accelerator could not stop it.

" _Why is all this happening, why am I living this nightmare? What have I done wrong to deserve this?_ " At that last question he had in mind, the esper interrupted his thoughts, opened his eyes wide and realized. A bitter laugh came from his lips.

"What happens to you now?" asked Othinus.

"It was so obvious." said the esper without addressing her. He turned to himself, thinking that it was obvious why he was doing this to him, he had hurt many people, he had carried out a massacre of clones during a mad experiment and he had continued to kill even afterwards for a reason or for the other, even though his motivation was most often to protect the happy world of a certain child, had always acted like a villain. Now karma was finally presented to bite him and make him suffer for the sins he committed, and through this magic god he now had to live hell.

He looked at the girl in front of him with more calm than before, as if the anger had stopped, or at least outwardly turning into a cold fury "I was ready from the beginning to go to hell for what I had done in the past, but ... "he paused" ... you took away the life of a brat I had sworn to protect, someone who had nothing to do with my mistakes, and that I kept above all. " he advanced a little to look into her eyes with an unprecedented ferocity with his crimson eyes, a kind of ferocity that he had perfected in years in the darkness "I will kill you, even if I had to spend all eternity to suffer, I swear I will someday find way to kill yourself and make you pay for that life you took. "

A silence fell between the two, without anything else making noise in the now empty creation.

Othinus looked at him with absolute calm, not even for a moment had given value to his words, after all it was only a human and for her such threats were insignificant.

"Just like Kakine Teitoku you are arrogant and you still think you can threaten me, you are so full of you that unless you are shown a superior force, you think about getting what you want." she said in a bored tone.

"What does Dark Matter hit now?" the esper frowned.

"Before being struck by Ollerus's enchanted fairy, which damaged me but also unified my possibilities by allowing me to build Gungnir, I used other methods to build the lance, including using the number 2."

"But Kakine was already dead, only Bettle05 was left to replace him and I'm pretty sure he was still in the Academy City." the esper declared in a harsh and slightly confused tone.

"True, but I was referring to the original Kakine Teitoku. With Bersi's support I recovered what was left of his body and brought it back to life, to build the lance I initially needed a scientific component that could be compatible with the magic and its dark matter was what I needed. "

"Ha?"

"Needless to say, as soon as he woke up he refused to cooperate and he attacked me immediately believing he was the strongest, but I gave him a lesson, but unlike you he recognized his place and turned him into raw material for the creation of Gungnir" .

However, Accelerator was still too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention to everything he said, for the first time now he had a dazed expression on his face since Othinus claimed to have "revived" Kakine.

"Can you ... bring someone back to life?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"Of course, I'm a god after all, I can control life and death, just as I can destroy and recreate the universe at will, manipulate reality and so on." she answered "At the beginning I actually had some limitations, but now that I have produced the spear, I do not have any more." Othinus had confidently explained a lot of information, as if he did not care to let her know who was listening to her.

Accelerator immersed himself in his thoughts by elaborating all that he had learned from her in what he knew about the occult, and eventually came to a realization that gave him hope.

"So how you destroyed the world you can also rebuild it as it was before." the esper smiled "Then it's simple, it's enough to force you to rebuild the world and bring everyone back to life."

"Do not make me laugh, and what makes you believe that I can recreate the world exactly the way it was before, I could always recreate it with differences."

"The answer is simple." said Accelerator with a smiling grin, as he points his hand on his chest "You said yourself at the beginning that if I survived it is because there was something that you yourself could not destroy a god, namely Imagine Breaker! Not only could you not destroy it along with this strange black world, but you have also affirmed that it is a point of reference for the original even if it is now in an incomplete form, that power is right here inside of me and you can use it to rebuild the world original, is it not so? "

Silence fell again between the two beings known as the strongest esper Accelerator and the majin Othinus. At last the latter the silence interrupted .

"I see that you have understood it, but this does not mean that I will consent to what you ask for, I have completed Gungnir for myself and change the world as I please, certainly not to satisfy the whims of a mortal." she concluded.

"Tch, I will succeed in one way or another to get my world back now that I know there is a method. I will rebuild my house and I will also bring the brat back to existence even if the possibilities are against me, I promise that I will do it!" he declared with determination.

"I see that it's only a baby human who motivates you so much along with other superfluous things." this said Othinus firmly gripped the lance he was holding in his hand and lifted it up. "Since I can not break you physically, then I'll break you mentally."

"Get under!" the white-haired esper shouted.

The spear began to shine like a star in the midst of the black world, becoming almost blinding in the eyes of Accelerator, but he still managed to keep his enemy's vision and saw a sadistic smile on his face.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah, get ready human, because now you will understand what unpardonable mistake you have committed in having challenged me, I will break your mind so that in the end you yourself will struggle to recognize yourself, everything you entrust to you will be destroyed and if you believe have some hope then ... "

Countless bright cracks appeared in the black world.

"... I will destroy every your illusion!"

Suddenly everything became pure light. The magic god had created a new world.

* * *

The white-haired boy found himself in the apartment of an old dormitory " _What happened? I was in that black world with Othinus, she said she was going to torture me and instead I find myself here, why did she suddenly choose to recreate the world? What kind of joke is this_? " he thought irritably.

The room looked like that of a typical high school resident in the Academy City, identical to the one he had once, before moving to Yomikawa's house (and before the thugs vandalized it of course), the only difference was a big TV in front of he.

Suddenly, the television turned on by itself and a woman on the news spoke:

"Warning for all citizens: the criminal known as Accelerator is still at liberty, so all citizens and students are asked to stay in their homes at curfew until the subject will not be caught. The Anti-skill and Judjment have already been mobilized , but we have just heard about it that the board of directors is planning to mobilize the city's military forces to eliminate the threat. "

"What?" Accelerator was incredulous at what he was hearing.

"The subject in question is a level 5 considered guilty by brutal mass murders in an experiment designed to create a level 6, but this is not the only crime, he has also committed many victims among the Skill-Out bands, scientists and many esper that tried to stop it, anyone who identified it is obliged to immediately inform the authorities. " at this point the transmission stopped and the television turned off.

Accelerator remained silenced with a ghostly expression on his face. It was beyond the shock and the first words to come out of his lips were.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: This is the experience of Accelerator who lived in the black world together with Othinus, I personally could not imagine him going around the black world for days like Touma did, because first he would never turn his back on the enemy fleeing, and second he is not someone very patient. So I created instead a scene of struggle that would allow him to understand well his current situation.**

 **With** **Imagine Breaker split in two and his esper skills restored,** **a journey** **will begin** **through the psyche of Accelerator, where he will confront with his sins and will address the lights and shadows of his soul, as never before.**

 **Next chapter: The fate of an evil one**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the slight delay I had some exams to do.** **I personally corrected some errors in the first and second chapter,** **also I found a beta reader for my story and from now on** **there should no longer be** **chapters** **with grammatical errors. Now our antihero will cross the first circle of hell in a world where he is a criminal, what will he find along his path? What events will you have to face?**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutzu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The fate of an evil one**

"What the hell is going on?"

The esper was completely speechless. He was suddenly wanted as a criminal, everyone knew somehow of the Sisters experiment, the murders made on that occasion, those made later to protect Last Order and when he was part of the GROUP. _How the hell did everyone know? How the hell were all that classified information leaked?_ He had always acted in the darkness of Academy City in events that often involved the upper floors of the city, those idiots of the board of directors would keep this information secret. Even if something came out it would never have become so blatant.

Accelerator stopped, realizing something, some events just declared in the news did not completely correspond to reality. Many others including the board itself were involved in the events that happened, but for some reason they had not been named, on the contrary the board of directors was still quietly in power and was helping to hunt him by mobilizing the military forces. He also talked about scientists and esper he had killed, but who exactly? He did not deny killing people who had threatened him or provoked him in some particular way (like threatening the brat) but they had not made any names. If he had killed someone they would have given much more detailed information to warn all those who lived in the city of the danger that "theoretically" he represented.

All of this made no sense.

He calmly headed for the door and went out. It was evening, but the city was lit by many buildings, making it a spectacle usually very nice for those who saw it. But not for the boy. He had suddenly awakened in a world that considered him a criminal without to know how it happened.

He leaned against the railing of the building and looked up at the city with his crimson eyes as he remained in deep contemplation with his thoughts. _What is happening? Why is everyone hunting me now?_

"Othinus!" esper shouted.

"What the hell did you do to this at this world? Did you manipulate people to hunting me? Answer me!"

There was a brief silence until the Accelerator heard a female voice behind him.

"Manipulated, do you really think he brainwashed people to put them all against you?" Othinus said as she stood behind him with the golden spear in his hand and a mocking smile on his face.

"You are very good at manipulating others as a Gremlin leader and you could do anything with your magic." he answered frowning.

"I don't deny it. Othinus is known as the god of deception and as a magic god I can manipulate reality at will, but this is not the case." Accelerator remained silent while the girl continued "I recreated the world with some changes, not so great, I limited myself to change some events and the point of view of the people in your regards. Nothing more, all the rest remains perfectly the same, every person with their unaltered personality but with different perspectives."

"How could I believe you did not brainwash everyone? "the boy asked, squinting his eyes dangerously.

"Do you not believe me? Go and search for the truth yourself." Othinus said before she vanished into thin air.

"Damn." he cursed.

He hated the fact that the woman imposed his rules onto him but for now he could not do anything about it. Rather he had to understand now what kind of world this was and how all this pandemonium was going on. An alarming thought occurred to him and with that he left the apartment building and through the streets of the city.

* * *

Accelerator had contacts in the darkness of the city, but none of them was reliable now that he was a wanted man and to avoid being immediately identified he destroyed his cell phone. He walked between one alley and another without ever spending too much time on the main streets, not to attract attention and wore a hood to prevent anyone recognizing him, also because an albino boy like him would have been too easy to recognize and that it was a very irritating thing with which the esper had to coincide.

He was willing to endure everything so long as he eventually got what he wanted. He did not care much about him considering him a criminal, he was used to being hated after all, his priority even if the whole world had changed remained the same: to ensure the welfare of Last Order. He began to walk, looking for any clues to lead her, took the best idea that came to his mind and headed for Yomikawa's apartment. The woman, even if she was a member of the Anti-skill, still remained her guardian, knew her well and even if she would never admit she trusted a lot of her, she started hoping that she would give him the answers to the many questions she was looking for. Or he could simply find a random expert who had contact with the darkness and force him to speak.

As the Accelerator was confined in his thoughts, a familiar voice called him from behind.

"Look who's there, we have the _strongest_ here." said the voice full of sadistic joy.

Looking back, he immediately recognized the voice owner, Kakine Teitoku, the original Dark Matter. Apparently in this world he was still alive even though his body was equally white, made from his dark matter.

"Kakine how nice to see you again." answered the number one expert with a voice dripping with sarcasm and a sadistic expression equal to that of the other esper.

"Now that you're officially an enemy of Academy City, I'm finally allowed to kill you and take revenge on what you've done to me." Kakine said.

"You, kill me? Try if you want, but it will end up me kicking your ass again." the number one answered with irony.

Hearing this, Kakine growled for a moment before resuming his attitude "This time I will make sure not to make mistakes and I will do anything to achieve my goal, including collaborating with others."

Accelerator raised a confused eyebrow. Suddenly a green ray hit the Accelerator behind him only to be reflected by his ability. The esper was caught by surprise and never was relieved by the fact that his brain damage had healed, unconsciously he was slightly grateful to Othinus before rejecting thought completely. "It seems that you're not working on your back, but it does not matter, I did not expect a bastard like you to fall off with such a simple trick" to speak was the person who shot the green beam, was a girl with long brown hair with a elegant physique and a menacing aura.

Mugino Shizuri, the fourth-ranked Meltdowner of levels 5 "You took some time to get there, what were you doing?" Kakine asked "I was inviting someone else to our welcome committee for the strongest, and I found several people among my contacts who would like to take the head of this albino." she answered cheerfully.

"No. 2 and No. 4, allies? I never expected it." Accelerator said, trying to hide his surprise. As far as he knew, the two hated each other since their organizations clashed on October 9th.

"Already really unexpected, but you know we discussed it and realized that the real source our problems is you." said Mugino.

"With your departure, we will finally be able to negotiate with Alastair, no longer be slaves of the darkness and to be free to do what we want in the Academy City, in this way our or, better, everyone's wishes will come true." Kakine concluded.

"You really believe you are defeating me or that you will have _realized desires_ in case you succeed, I did not think you were so naive and pathetic." said Accelerator in return, but lingering on the last words he had said: naive and pathetic, he told them the same words with which Othinus had turned to him, now he felt slightly hypocritical for having said it to others.

"In a one-on-one fight we can't really beat each other but together we definitely have a chance." Kakine said before continuing "Seriously Accelerator, you disgust me! You have that power and that number one position to which many of us have ambition and yet you give no value to it, you have never exploited that position where you are to do something more concrete, you're screwed of everything! " he declared furiously.

" _He's right and deep inside you know it too._ " Accelerator immediately recognized the female voice that echoed in his head.

"Othinus." he said softly.

" _With all the power you had among the espers you have never really moved a finger, to change what surrounds you, aware of the problems of those who lived in the darkness of Academy City you've washed your hands every time, despite a voice inside you he said you had to do something._ " the girl said as if accused. "Be quiet! The problems of others do not concern me, I'm not a hero who can save others." he replied in an irritated tone " _Still the usual excuses? What you do is bask in self-pity, believing you are not up to a situation and avoid it, thinking that as long as a certain girl is safe and you have the title as the strongest esper everything else does not matter._ "

Accelerator was really irritated, whoever believes himself to be that girl to criticize him. Magical god or not, it was not her business what he did of his life.

"But now I'm tired of talking, so it's better to start fighting first, let's kill you better." said this Kakine shot out and his white wings and threw himself against him, but already knowing the data of his dark matter would has rejected the first attack easily. What he did not expect and that a green ray hit him at the same time as Kakine's attack. When the two shots came Accelerator managed to reflect them, but for some reason the impact of the meltdowner felt him slightly burning the left side of his shirt. He gritted his teeth angrily and looked fiercely at the Meldowner behind him.

"Apparently there is a limit to what you can reflect, vectors that follow the laws of physics and vectors that ignore it, I do not think you can analyze them all simultaneously." said Mugino with a sneer, "Also, as we have already told you, we will not fight alone. We have prepared ourselves adequately to face you, with a large welcome committee." having said that she snapped her fingers and several people came out of the various alleys.

"We finally found you." said a blond-haired boy at the back of No. 4, Hamazura Shiage this was his name, they found themselves fighting together on more than one occasion as allies and even though they were not friends were roughly on good terms but now he looked him with a look of pure hatred "I know what you did." said level 0 "I know what you did to the Skill-Outs and to Komaba Ritoku who was leading them!"

Accelerator looked at him with an unreadable expression, he knew what he was talking about, that day while working with GROUP he eliminated a whole group of Skill-Out to avoid causing damage to the city "I will not apologize, I did my job and they died because of their own actions. " answered the esper.

"Damned!" Hamazura clenched his teeth in rage.

"Hey super bastard, do you remember us?" said a girl appeared from an alley with another, the two girls were about twelve years old one with short brown hair and the other with long black hair, were Kinuhata Saiai and Kuroyoru Umidori, two girls who had participated in the Dark May Project with him. "In that experiment conducted years ago we both suffered a lot, we saw companions and friends go crazy or die, as long as the researchers could find a way to replicate your super stupid power. If it were not for you that experiment would never have been proposed and we would never be finished in the darkness of this city. " the girl concluded with a dark expression on her face.

"You know, countless people here have a reason to hate you or hunt you." spoke Mugino, this time with a serious look on his face "You have caused the suffering and death of who knows how many people, even indirectly how many experiments and tragedies occurred as long as you had power, realize the ambitions of some scientist or your hypocritical desire. I am not arrogant enough to say that some of us have not committed crimes, but compared to what you have done, they are absolutely nothing. "

"True, now we all have a pending issue with you!" Hamazura said while holding a gun in his hand "Look around you." Numerous espers, bands of Skill-Out, former members of the darkness and even levels 5 are gathered here to bring you down damned monster!" ended in a voice full of pure rage.

The white-haired monster had an indifferent expression on his face as he looked around, he was surrounded on all sides by at least a hundred people each with a strong desire to kill. The scene was all too familiar, it was the same scene that he saw every day before he met Last Order, everyone challenged him for the title of the strongest losing every time and all the looks he received from an early age by people who considered him a monster because of his power. The Accelerator did not care, he was used to this, he was a monster and their words were little more than a nuisance.

"So you would like to kill me?" he said calmly and an unreadable expression.

"We do not want to kill you. We want to destroy you! Now that Fourth and I have shown that we can hurt you with the right methods, everyone will move here to annihilate see how far your calculating ability comes, can you really manage all of us together?" asked Kakine as a sign of challenge.

There was a brief silence that lasted a few seconds until the white-haired monster interrupted him with a sadistic laugh.

"Destroy me? You guys really fucked your brains." he said in a maniacal voice "Do you know how many people tried to kill me by failing? They thought they were a step ahead of me when they were actually ten steps behind, and above all you know how many after you managed to make me a little injury with a little luck are they then found at the hospital or at the morgue, for making me angry?! " Accelerator had the most maniacal and sadistic expression he could have on his face, such was so inexperienced that some of the people who had gathered to face him stiffened and stepped back.

"If it is problem you are looking for, then go ahead because I will give it to you and it does not matter if you are a hundred, a thousand or a million, I don't have any problem to face all of you, so in the end you will be massacred." it was true, considering that now he was 100% of his skills, he would have had no problem managing all of them at the same time, keeping this pace uninterrupted without even worrying anymore the 30-minute time limit that he originally had.

"Fire!" in the fear of the declaration of the esper, some levels 0 armed shot the boy only to see all the projectiles rejected by the vector manipulation of Accelerator hitting them in turn.

"Well then, let's start!" with this Accelerator hits his feet on the ground and a seismic wave power spread throughout the block, destroying the street and the windows of the surrounding buildings. Almost all those present were involved lost their balance.

The two girls rushed towards him with their ability to manipulate the nitrogen "Take this!" they said in unison, Umidori's nitrogen spear struck him and at the same time Kihuhata and his armor of nitrogen struck him with a fist. Both shots were easily reflected leaving Accelerator perfectly unharmed, even the girls were unharmed despite the backlash. Immediately after some explosions and energy beams were thrown at him against several Skill-Out led by Hamazura used explosive weapons against him and simultaneously several espers used their powers on him, telekinesis, hydrokinesis, pyrocinesi and many other skills were used on him.

He was slightly surprised to see such a diverse group cooperate with a single group, they all came from groups that would never mix up under normal circumstances, but now everyone put aside their differences to accomplish their goal of defeating him. He laughed only at the thought.

Accelerator launched into full murderous madness first towards the esper knocking down many in a few minutes, and then to the others. Meldowner and Dark Matter were a bit more difficult opponents but not that much, he would not have underestimated them as he would have done once so he would have been prudent enough not to make stupid mistakes keeping a certain advantage. Everything changed when Kakine and Mugino simulated their power by creating an irregular meltdowner that exploited the dark matter of Kakine, managing to hit him, but without killing him.

"Ghaaaahh!" he screamed in pain, making everyone present rejoice for the first result. "Just as I can create an effect with the diffraction of the light waves, I can do something similar with electron waves to bypass your seemingly absolute defense, a pity that unlike a true meltdowner is not lethal." Kakine said with a smile.

Accelerator clenched his side, bleeding but the wound was superficial and no internal organ had been damaged, the attack wasn't lethal but it was better to avoid it for not receiving further injuries.

"Hahaha! Run away but you will eventually crack!" Mugino continued to launch her modified meltdowner at Accelerator, which avoided them by moving at great speed and at the same time received attacks from all directions from other espers, but he was able to reflect. He continued his battle by analyzing all the vectors, finally managing to reflect the attack on levels 5.

The attack that Accelerator had reflected hit Kakine throwing it to tens of meters away "Apparently if you get hit by an attack created by the same power you're pretty vulnerable, now that your winning card is gone you can't do anything against myself." said the esper in a mocking tone. "I'm still there, do not underestimate me race of-" Mugino did not have time to finish the sentence that Accelerator headed at full speed toward her, grabbing her face and reversing the bioelectricity of her body. The girl screamed from the pain and immediately fell to the ground unconscious, "Mugino!" the former members of ITEM shouted.

Accelerator flew in the air a hundred meters high with tornadoes behind his back, from above he found Kakine trying to get up again, and without giving him time to recover, he rushed towards him and now that he hit the ground he hit him with such power that he unleashed a huge shock wave that devastated the area. He was proud to see that even the second level 5 had been put out of action, to regain his full powers was big satisfaction that he is enjoying himself fully. Now that the two strongest esper had been defeated, he went to the rest of the group smiling "Well, now it's your turn." this said he rushed towards them, letting the pure murderous instinct take over and unleash him.

It did not matter how much tenacity they had they couldn't do anything to defeat him, some were seriously injured while the other weaker ones were killed, but he did not care were just a couple of corpses plus on the mountain of victims he had created long ago.

Once the work was finished, he would have returned to his original goal: to find Last Order.

"Accelerator." a voice called him from behind. He turned his gaze to look and realized that the voice belonged to level 0 Hamazura Shiage. He had some wounds and was barely standing upright "What do you want?" asked level 5, "Do you think to get away with everything you did ?!"

"No, I do not think to escape my sins, but if someone does not appear to be able to stop me, I will continue to do what I want." he answered calmly, making Hamazura growl.

"Even if that someone does not show up, you can't continue anyway so. Nobody will take your part while you keep killing, even now."

Taking a look around Accelerator noticed the destruction that had caused and the people who had been his victims, but did not care that much, "Talk about how wrong it is to kill you and a bit hypocritical, after you came in mass with this intention in my regard you think I would have stood still to look. You have looked for her and now those weak are dead, I can't care less extra less. " he answered sharply.

"I do not deny what we intended to do, but you are a person who rejoices in the death of others and you look down on everyone like any other high-level esper, with this mentality you killed cold-blooded Komaba and my classmates 0 only because they wanted to change the conditions of people unable to defend themselves. " he said in a tone of anger and melancholy, but then he began to laugh, saying "What a fool I am, what could you understand? How could you understand what it means to suffer injustice and be powerless in the face of an evil you can't win. "

To that statement Accelerator was not indifferent, he knew very well what he was talking about, he had tried to face Othinus in that black world and he had lost, being completely helpless against her.

"Indeed I understand." he said in a neutral tone.

Hearing this Hamazura began to laugh before succumbing to his wounds and fainting.

The strongest of the levels 5 looked for a moment at the unconscious body of level 0 and then quietly left the fight.

* * *

Walking for a while among the various districts still felt a sense of annoyance for what had happened. "Do you feel guilty?" the girl with the witch's hat and the golden spear appeared at his side as he began to speak. "No." he answered in a neutral tone.

"You can lie to yourself but not to me. Those deaths that you have caused are persecuting you and you feel you have no other choice. "

"You put them against me and they could only suffer after facing me."

"I only changed their point of view, for the rest in this world some secrets of the Academy City were discovered and the city government used you as a scapegoat." she explained. "So this is what happened?" he asked. "Yes and No. Of some events you are really responsible, you really killed and now people want to get rid of you because you are too dangerous, this is the fate of an evil one." she concluded.

"Even so, not everyone would agree with the crap of the board!" protested Accelerator in a rage.

"Who knows?" she shrugged before continuing "Who would take your defence then?"

He did not know how to answer this question, it was after all as if they had asked him if he had any friends, which he did not have, and those few people with whom he had a relationship of trust would never have admitted aloud what he thought of them. "What game are you playing?" he asked.

"Call it the game of truth." she answered "You know there was a way you could have avoided killing people before?" she said with a sly smile.

"Oh, really? And tell me what was this method that I could use?" he asked, challenging the arrogant goddess.

"Simple, you could have chosen to fight a few minutes by knocking out the strongest ones and then running away without killing anyone else." answered Othinus.

"Escape? Do me pleasure, this was your big idea?"

"You're right, you would never do it after all." she said before narrowing her left eye, looking at him attentively and with a wicked smile, she asked him a question "Your pride is worth more than the life of others, is not so?"

At that simple question the esper wide his eyes suddenly becoming furious and with a fist tried to hit her, but the god volatilized and he hit the wall of a building destroying it. That bitch was really pissing him off, but in fact it was true rather than fleeing from a situation he would fight his opponents and kill them if necessary, he would not have escaped even if his life was at risk, his pride would have prevented him.

Suddenly he felt by his ears the cars of the Anti-Skill approaching and even before he realized it was surrounded by each vehicle, numerous agents came out and aimed their weapons at him.

"Accelerator, surrender without resistance!" talking was an Anti-Skill woman with long hair tied by a ponytail.

The esper immediately recognized the woman "Yomikawa! I was looking for you, now listen to me all this-".

"Do not say anything!" she said interrupting him. "I already know what you say and in another circumstance I could have helped you, but now I can't do it anymore." he stated with an expression of regret and rage on his face.

"I always thought that what you did at the beginning could be forgiven, that you were a simple child who needed help, but I was wrong ... You continued to commit crimes without ever trying to take the right path and every time you acted even if it was for good reason you hurt and killed the people."

Every word that came out of Yomikawa's lips was like a knife in his mind, Accelerator could not believe it, the woman who had become her guardian now repudiated him as an evil and an irrecoverable being. He always considered himself such but hearing from someone who had never thought of him somehow upset him. All of this was wrong in a way that he could not describe.

"Now it does not matter what I thought, only what I have to do." Yomikawa with a determined expression took the gun and the point against him "I promised myself that I would never have aimed a gun at a child, but nothing prevents me from pointing it at a monster like you."

Those words were the last straw, Accelerator could not speak, his eyes and mouth were wide open, he felt like a blade of ice had pierced his heart.

Unconsciously his body moved forward on its own, walking slowly, spreading out his hand as if to say something to counteract, but he could not say.

All the agents, including Yomikawa herself, alarmed by him movements thinking that she wanted to attack them, started firing.

Accelerator returned to reality when he realized what was happening, the Anti-Skill had started firing and the bullets were automatically reflected by hitting the same agents, who, although they survived thanks to their bullet-proof vests, were still injured.

"Stop." he mentally said the still petrified esper.

But people kept firing in vain just to get their own shots. This familiar scene brought Accelerator back to the memory of the years of his youth when several children who attacked him were injured as soon as they tried to touch him and he could not do anything to stop him.

"Stop." he said softly.

Looking ahead, he realized that his watchman was now wounded by a bullet to his shoulder. Wounded because of him.

"I SAID, STOP!"

The esper raised a gust of wind that pushed everyone backwards, temporarily stopping the barrage of bullets.

Yomikawa still lay wounded on the ground, but she was alive.

Even though she hated him now, he did not want to hurt her anyway and was thinking of any method of solving the situation without to hurt anyone.

"What can I do?"

" _You're right, you would never do it after all._ "

Othinus's words came to mind.

" _Your pride is worth more than the life of others, is not so?_ "

"Tch." he snapped his tongue.

He hated to agree with her, but to avoid hurting Yomikawa again he would put his pride aside.

And so for the first time in his life, the strongest of the Academy City did something he never thought of doing.

To run away.

Four wind funnels appeared behind his back, the esper vibrated in the air and flew away from the area. In a minute it was far enough to not be chased and found by the Anti-Skill, the situation had ended without victims.

For the first time in his life he had fled. He?! He who had come face to face with every kind of danger in his life, big or small, had never pulled back and would have faced him. Now he had been put in a position to escape.

He felt partly grateful because he no longer had to hurt anyone but simultaneously he felt humiliated.

"I swear Othinus that you'll pay for it." he thought.

Now he had to resume the search for Last Order and put those thoughts aside, finding the child would be a problem, how to find a brat in such a big and crowded city? He wondered as he looked at the numerous students below him as he stood tall.

Suddenly he felt something approaching from behind, turned his head and realized that a small rocket launcher head was heading towards him. He did not have the time to avoid it that the missile hit him and exploded. The explosion did not hurt him because of his reflection but still made him lose his balance in flight and crashed in the middle of the road.

"Who the hell shot him ?!" he said aloud as he lay on the ground.

Without realizing his landing, he attracted the attention of people to the sides of the road.

"What happened?"

"Look, that's Accelerator!"

"The dangerous criminal ?!"

"That madman will kill us!"

Screaming in panic, they all escaped from the place. Accelerator looked with indifference those people get away, if they had moved away from him would have been better, soon the place would become a battlefield. Shortly thereafter he heard a familiar voice from behind him speaking "The subject was found and brought to the designated place, states Misaka 10032, communicating the success of the plan to the other sisters. "

Accelerator turned abruptly and gaped at the fact that it was one of the sisters to be exact in the number 10032 that in the past tried to kill. He also noticed that he had a rocket launcher in his hand and that meant that she had hit him.

" _No, not them, but not everyone, I can't face them, I promised not to hurt them anymore._ "

"Get out now! I'm not going to fight you, I do not want to hurt anyone." the esper exclaimed.

"This Misaka will not fight you, her role was just to take you to this place to fight, explains Misaka."

"What?"

He? Who was he referring to?

"Accelerator!" a pointed-haired boy came out of an alley followed by two other figures, a brunette girl and a girl Accelerator recognized immediately. "Worst! Last Order!" but the two clones he had hardly tried reacted in a totally different way to what he expected. The big girl put herself on the defensive growling, while the little girl hid behind the other girl with a look of terror in her eyes as she looked at him "Stay away, monster! She screams Misaka while Misaka hides behind her sister and the savior. "

Monster.

Never as had at that moment those words hurt him.

He was used to being considered a monster by others and even if in this fucking situation where the world was destroyed and recreated by a blonde girl with the power of a god, where his own watchman would treat him like a monster, not he would have never imagined in his most fervent imagination that such words would come out of the brat's lips. She was her lifeline, her hope, the only one that would smile in every situation, her ray of light in the middle of the darkness and above all she was the one who always kept seeing him as a normal person and a good man.

Now the same girl gave him a look of fear and contempt, repudiated him and treated him like everyone else did.

"Accelerator, your reign of terror is about to end." said the boy known as Kamijo Touma.

"Damned hero, what does all this mean? It's not your style to ambush like that."

"I'm not holding any ambushes, we just made sure that you could be led here so I could face you."

"Then why did you drag them with you?" he said pointing at the clones.

"I'll face you alone in this situation, they just helped me find you, you've hurt countless people, and you're still doing that bastard, so I'm here to stop you once and for all." the hero said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I do not know what they told you, but I simply eliminated bastards who occasionally haunted the darkness of the Academy City and caused problems with the clones and the brat." the esper explained frankly.

"Does this seem justifiable to you? Even if you originally had good intentions, you used the wrong method! You killed even when it was not necessary, as in the clash you had before on the other side of the city, and you said you acted for good, of the sisters and the two clones here with me, but did you stop at least once to ask yourself if that would make them happy? "

"Tch, I do not care about the methods used, I'm not a hero who can save everyone, if I have to kill to protect them I will do it to the end and if there are idiots looking for problems I will pay the price of their stupidity for having dared to challenge me. "

"This still does not answer my question, tell me Accelerator this would make her happy?"

"What would you like to insinuate?" he asked, uncertain about the meaning of the question.

"I want to know if any of your actions to protect them, have there ever been a single purpose to make them happy? Have you ever thought of the smile on their faces? As far as I know you did not do it once you, what you were doing to remedy past wrongs, but never once did you wonder if what you were doing and how you did it would have been approved by them once they knew it. If Last Order had cried for a reason that it was not an external threat what would you do to make her smile? If she were unhappy because of a problem that does not come from an act of violence how would you solve it? If you were the very origin of her unhappiness, what would you do to remedy it?"

For the first time Accelerator was short of words, he did not know how to answer, what he said was largely true, but at the same time not completely, he would do everything to protect the happy world of the brat. He simply did not know how to do it except by using violent means to repel what was dangerous to her.

"The truth is only one, not even for once you thought about her well-being, what you cared about was just keeping it for you, and now she and all the sisters know about your hypocrisy and will not accept what you're doing." the hero concluded, clutching his right hand.

The albino clenched his teeth, pissed at what he had said, "Shitty, as you dare. If you want to challenge me, I'm ready! " Accelerator threw himself forward at full speed, but before he could touch it with his bare hand Kamijo avoided the blow and gave him a right hook that made him jump back a few feet.

With the clash started the clones moved away from the scene to avoid being involved in the clash, Accelerator could still see the look of hatred and fear that Last Order gave him while Misaka Worst took her away. He began to feel an inexpressible pain in his chest, a pain he had never felt before and which was such that the pain he felt from the right hook just received was non-existent. "I will not go down so easily, you know that." said Kamijo.

"Tch." Accelerator had forgotten how his opponent could be foolhardy with his stubborn attitude and his right hand.

The right hand. For a moment he wondered how it could be possible that Imagine Breaker was still present in that right hand. Then he remembered the explanation of Othinus and understood the reason, that power had been divided into two halves within him as a reference to the original world, while the other half inside Kamijo Touma that nullified the supernatural so he could face it. According to Othinus the power was sentient, so unless it was the Kamijo Touma of the original world the two halves would never be reconciled.

The Accelerator came out of his thoughts and resumed facing the hero in pure fury. The clash went on for several minutes the two exchanged several shots but kept a standstill all the time; no matter what attack he used, the esper could not take advantage of him that destroyed the ground to make him lose his balance, the hero got up in an instant, who received shots from any direction he parries them or dodged them at the last instant counterattacking the albino effectively. Accelerator did not act in cold blood and at the same time had a somewhat outdated style of combat that consisted in the almost exclusive use of his ability while Kamijo on the other hand managed to maintain a calm and moderate temperament and at the same time exploited his hand-to-hand combat with reflexes and a physical resistance well above the average which, although not superhuman, made the most of its various skills (including the right hand) to compete with the number one esper.

"Damn!" he cursed the esper. _Why do you always have to put yourself in the middle?_

The two were both wounded, but neither wanted to give in, even though Kamijo had managed to get a slight advantage and dealt some hard blow to his opponent. They were both stuck now for exhaustion and even if Accelerator was struggling a bit more because of that injury suffered in comparison with other experiments previously he was trying to hold you back.

Before they could start a chopper noise, it was heard in the air. Numerous six-wings of the military forces of the city Academy had surrounded the role ready to shoot at any time to their goal, in this case Accelerator.

"Damn, I can't stay here anymore." aware that he could no longer fight and that he would die if hit by a bullet, Kamijo Touma moved away from the place choosing to let the military face the Accelerator. The strongest esper instead stayed there and looked at the six wings with irritation.

"You have finally decided to send an army to kill me. Well, try it, but I advise you to destroy me with everything you have because I will do the same with you!" this said a sadistic laugh came out of his mouth and several missiles were launched and the machine guns opened fire. In response the expert unleashed his black wings, destroying all the vehicles in front of him in less than a minute, bringing the stillness back to the place that now seemed a war scenario. His black wings disappeared and the boy remained silent to meditate in his solitude on all the events that had happened today.

"So human, did you like this tour?" the goddess said sarcastically after appearing in front of him.

"Do you really think you can torment me with such means? I've killed so much that by now a few more victims will not change my situation will affect what I did and I'm used to being treated for so long as a monster that now I do not care Do you want to unleash me against the sisters? Do as well as during the war the third season of the sisters was sent to kill me or when Kakine Teitoku created their imitations to face me, I will stop at nothing and go on without any regret! "

"You're lying." She answered. "You feel in pieces I see it, hide your frustration behind the face of a villain without regrets, but it's not like that."

"What do you want to insinuate?"

"You feel pained, now the world knows what an individual you are and treats you like one. All the people and your own family repudiate you after knowing the crimes you committed. "

"Because they were influenced by your power!"

"Do you still insist?" I just changed the circumstances and the perspective of the people you were involved with. Do you think the little clone should not hate you? She and all her sisters are more than motivated to do it, you are their executioner after all, she was fond of you but she could choose from the beginning not to love you. What's more, even if you did something good, how would everyone react knowing the methods you used? "

Accelerator no longer knew how to respond and react. He put a hand to his head, tired both physically and mentally, unconsciously admitted it, what she said was all true and for him it was too difficult to digest. In the end he could only ask one last question.

"Why then did the hero act like that? Why did he try to attack me without thinking twice or questioning what was happening, is not he the one who always tries to save everyone? If so, because he attacked me knowing that once ended up behind bars would have eliminated me? "

"Kamijo Touma does not act according to an ideal, what he does is not associated with good or evil, he simply does what is considered right from the point of view of others ... If he sees a girl crying he will help her, if he learns of any injustice that has occurred will shake his right hand and fight him, but he will not care for the negative effects of his actions are not asked, he always acts without thinking, solving a problem but letting himself be manipulated by others constantly. An example when that little girl at the head of the magic cabal dragged him to Hawaii to solve a problem created by the Gremlin, only to further benefit my plans by bringing the experts out of the Academy City and causing a political problem that led to the creation of Baggage City." Othinus explained with a mischievous smile.

"If the Board of Directors has declared that you are a danger, even if it was a lie, he would have faced you because it is not difficult to highlight your actions and the people who made you sad and made you suffer, including your own family. He probably would have just defeated you without killing you, but he would not have interfered with other people's attempts to execute you, rather hypocritical do not you think? He does not have the courage to get his hands dirty to eliminate a threat but lets others do the dirty, really pathetic work and you that the idolaters pursuing his false ideal you are even more pathetic. Like the rest of humanity." she said dryly, as if annoyed by those in front of him, and indeed his was a gesture of contempt for all humanity.

In the eyes of Accelerator to discredit him and the hero with those last words was like saying that everything he tried to do was wrong and this sent him into the beast causing him to fight "Precisely for this, did not kill anyone because he did not need it, that damned hero could always save everyone he looked at, even if the situation was apparently impossible he would always do it."

"Even now?" she asked.

"What?"

"When you faced me on Sargasso he managed to stop me? As far as I know he lost, I completed the spear and the whole universe was wiped out, except you."

At that point the esper opened his eyes wide and realized, it was true he had not succeeded. He had been defeated before his eyes with the victory of the magical god.

"You believed in that human because he had strong ideals that made him special, but in reality the only special thing about him was Imagine Breaker and that power is inferior to mine. He chased his convictions and he failed and you have in turn failed by following your false beliefs in which you believed only in your strength and that you would have passed smoothly in every situation, but here after all those murders it will be clear to you that no one will take your parts anymore. "

Those words were more painful than any physical injury. She was right and he was wrong, everything she said was true, he was just a villain who thought to escape his past by acting under a kind of ideal for redemption, but now no longer meant anything, everyone including the brat they hated now for valid reasons and should have ace accepted his destiny.

However ...

"You are right, all of this was born as a cause of my actions and therefore I accept it, but it does not mean that I will accept to die for the pleasure of others." I will continue to live and even if I were an enemy of the world I will continue as I have always done. happy world of that brat and his sisters, even if they hated me forever I will go on to the end! "

A silence was established between the two, Othinus had a neutral expression on her face but hiding that she was slightly impressed by the decisiveness of the esper.

"I see." The girl began, "It seems that this world can't break you, too bad, maybe I've used a method that's too straightforward, but there are other types of torture I can use on you." There isn't a single type of hell, there are many others, all available for you."

"But really, do you really want to do that game with me again? Do your worst, Othinus." the esper said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"How proud you are, all right, this means that I will start from it."

She took out her golden spear and lifted it up "I will handle your irreparable pride." the spear hit the earth and in an instant the reality shattered like glass to give space to another world.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Accelerator has now dealt with all the enemies that have accumulated over time both on the path of evil and that of the good. On his actions made for his contradictory ideal while he was using violent methods and on the choice of doing nothing to concretely improve the world despite its enormous power.**

 **Here the flaws and the various mistakes he has made are well highlighted and what would happen if everyone knew his crimes. The scene with Touma is the one I wanted to do, with him asking the question: if Last Order was crying, Accelerator what could he do to make her smile?** **He can challenge an army, resist a nuclear bomb and kill countless villains, but to make a child smile Accelerator would not be able to do much.**

 **In the chapter I also portrayed battle scenes to highlight the true potential of the Accelerator against an army of espers.**

 **I changed my mind, I will not anticipate the titles of the next chapters, but I will tell you in advance that the next chapter will have a more comic side.**

 **Thank you for following the story, be free to post reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!** **I came back, I apologize for the delay I had problems with the exams and it took me some time to complete the chapter. A lot of things have happened since the last time we saw each other, Index 3 reached its end and the NT 22 of the novel came out. I think all Accel-chan fans are very satisfied with the many changes in the novel and those who saw the anime: Accelerator's angel mode (white wings) made its appearance! In my opinion the best scene of all Index 3.**

 **Here is the new chapter, be free to put the reviews but please criticize anything but the grammar, I and my beta reader did our best to make the story pleasant to read. English is not my mother tongue so be patient.**

 **Returning to history, the strongest esper will now go through the second world that will be even more shocking than the first, even if in a completely different way.**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutzu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Fake vs Real**

The white-haired boy looked around him with an unreadable expression.

He saw a quiet road with nothing different than before, except that there was no more sign of destruction that had caused. The sun shone high in the sky and many boys walked the streets, as if it were a normal school day. The kind of day that every normal boy would have enjoyed, except him, for the simple reason that behind all that tranquility there was a new hell waiting for him, now the esper could only wonder what Othinus would do again.

 _What does she have in mind this time?_

He breathed quietly and looked at himself, every wound he had and every rip on his clothes had disappeared. Othinus had clearly made him survive as long as possible for her amusement. This was both irritating and reassuring, for as long as he remained alive he would find a way to restore his original world and to kill the magic god, until then he would have endured the whims of that girl.

Walking through the streets he watched the passersby and everything around him, nothing was unusual and everything was quiet, Accelerator wondered what made this world different to make him suffer. At the same time, he wondered about the nature of the power of Othinus, about the magic of a god, about Gungnir and many other things, including the difference between magicians and esper. How did her powers work magic god? How could she change the world with her power? Why at the beginning of everything when she had destroyed the world there was still that black world? It made no sense, at least from the point of science.

If she had really destroyed the universe and somehow he had survived there would have been things like rubble of stars and planets, a sort of apocalyptic scenario, a hell of fire left by a supernova, but none of this had only appeared that world black. Furthermore, how did she recreate the world? Manipulation of the strings, of gravitational laws or of matter recreating atom by atom all that? If it were an omnipotent esper, a level 6, would have followed this line of thought according to the logic, but Othinus had clearly followed a different method through magic.

"Othinus."

"Did you call me, human?" the goddess asked, appearing out of nowhere in front of him.

"How do you change the world?"

"This is your first question, I have no problem answering you."

Othinus began a lengthy explanation of the structure of their world, of the difference between the untouchable pure world of science and the "phases" of magic above it, citing examples such as Paradise, Hell, Valhalla, Olympus, etc. and how Othinus simply modified the phases that make up the reality by adding filters on them. While the girl continued her explanation Accelerator was slightly surprised that this arrogant magic god was so willing to tell him everything he wanted to know, it seemed for Othinus that she liked to explain things.

"... in conclusion altering the phases is much simpler and more convenient to really destroy the world and rebuild it all over again." she concluded.

"So if, however, you wanted, could you even alter the pure world?" the esper asked.

"It is not impossible, however, I would avoid, it would be too complicated for any magician even for a magic god like me." Despite that, a century ago a certain wizard known as Silver Star attempted to directly manipulate the pure world."

Accelerator raised a confused eyebrow "Who the hell would he be?"

"Oh right, you probably know him better by the name of _Aleister Crowley_."

Aleister. Accelerator snapped at the mention of that name, the name was perhaps a coincidence, was there any connection between the person named by Othinus and the Aleister he knew? They could not be the same person, this alleged magician lived about a hundred years ago as she had just explained, yet ...

"How is it connected to the man who leads the scientific side?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The two individuals are the same person." Aleister Crowley was known as the greatest magician of his time, famous for his teachings on the use of magic by revolutionizing the entire magical world and becoming the founder of modern Western magic. He was also the greatest embarrassment for magic because at the peak of success abandoned the magic side to devote himself to the study of science and technology."

The esper was surprised but prevented that his astonishment showed outwardly, the leader of the scientific side was a magician, not only was a figure in origin very powerful and admired by all magicians of the world. Yet he still did not understand how this individual was still alive today.

"In this way he caused the wrath of innumerable magicians that they began to persecute him and eventually some of the Necessarius killed him in 1947, or at least according to the official declaration. He was supposed to be alive but no one has ever had confirmation until the end of the third world war when he manifested himself before the world while trying to kill Fiamma, it seems that it has been able to prolong its life as a human being up to the present day without the use of magic." concluded the goddess.

Accelerator remained silent elaborating what he had just learned. Aleister Crowley, the man who lived in the windowless building was a magician who had prolonged his life surely by artificial means, would certainly have made a mental note to not forget this information and exploit it as soon as he would return to the original world.

"There's another thing I want to know, what kind of _filters_ did you put in this world? I haven't noticed anything significant so far."

"In this world there is your doppelganger, who has taken your place and lives your life."

"Is this what you did? Created a fake Accelerator to replace me? It will not work, one or two Accelerators, it won't changes anything. I will always have my life and my place in this world." the esper said in a derisive tone, but the magic god was not influenced by it, on the contrary, he gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, do you think I created it in order to replace you? You're wrong, I'm just going to show you yourself life from a different perspective, moreover your double is similar to the original but has _small differences_." dwelling on the last words.

The esper who had guessed his message half-closed his eyes and asked the question: "What differences?"

"You'll see." Othinus snapped his fingers and immediately the body of the artist became semitransparent.

"What did you do?" he asked nervously.

"I have made you temporarily invisible under mortals, so you will go unnoticed as you look for the other yourself and see his interactions with the people you know." she explained.

"Assuming I'm looking for him, where can I find him?"

"There's no one in your guardian's apartment at this time of day, so you'll find him at school."

 _What?! Does my double attend school?! Ok, I did not expect this._

"Go to District 7 you will find him there." girl began to fade.

"Wait, fuck! You did not tell me which school."

Othinus had disappeared but Accelerator heard the slightest whisper: " _A certain high school_."

* * *

The streets were silent and a certain albino boy continued on his way to the designated destination. He didn't know what that bitch Othinus had in store for him this time, but he didn't worry too much. After all, this world was certainly more peaceful and tranquil than the previous one and tranquility was something that Accelerator had learned to appreciate. Peace was something that few in the darkness of Academy City could have, and that those who already had but lived in the bright side of the world didn't value it.

The esper had a strong will, which would hardly be broken, he had seen and suffered everything and even if that world in which everyone hated him had taken him by surprise he tried to overcome it anyway. Strong, proud and invincible so it had to be, he was certainly not virtuous as a hero, but for a certain child it would have remained at least an example of strength and security. He would have remained attentive to the provocations and challenges launched by the magic god and was convinced that she would no longer take him by surprise. While these thoughts were turning in his head, he had reached the destination.

One look was enough to understand what kind of school it was.

The school that Othinus had quoted was an ordinary school mostly dealt with by low-level experts and above all by levels 0. How his counterpart (assuming level 5) attended a school like this was beyond him, not that he was particularly annoyed.

He was always an individual who was content with the essential and simple things, if he had a virtue that distinguished him from other high-level esper he was in not being picky about what he had and in no way being someone who was trying to be sophisticated.

Listening to the various students coming out of the building at the end of the lessons, the esper noticed a familiar pointy-haired figure.

 _Level 0? So this is where he goes to school._

"Such bad luck. I still have afternoon courses to follow and a nun at home to feed, it can't get any worse." he lamented sadly.

"Kamijou!" a busty girl called the boy "You promised to accompany the students transferred home."

"Fukiyose-san, I don't think the students in question would need my company, we are talking about a level 4 and a level 5 after all."

 _Do we attend the same class? Really ironic._

"It is up to the gentlemen, however, to take the girls home with all the thugs around. You are the only one I can entrust with this task, you know that Aogami and Tsuchimikado are not particularly reliable."

"Who would need protection?" a girl with brown hair and a mischievous look wearing a school uniform burst into conversation.

 _Worst? Does she come to school with me too? Tch, I imagine the annoyance she could give me._

"You will need company." said Fukiyose.

"Misaka does not need company and protection from this boy, in Misaka it is enough to have mother, all the rest is useless."

 _Mother?_

"I completely agree. We can take care of ourselves, we don't need a damn hero as an escort." said a new voice.

The albino started to find the origin of the voice and when he succeeded he stopped.

Time seemed to slow down, he felt his blood freeze, what his eyes had come into contact with was something that horrified him to the point of paralyzing him. A feeling of discomfort, disgust and disbelief rose from the depths of his soul as for the first time he was dealing with something horrifying that went beyond his imagination.

The creepy thing in question was a girl, to be precise she was an apparently normal student in school uniform like the Worst and all the other girls in the school. What was gruesome was knowing who the girl was that horrified him, she had a slender build and an androgynous appearance with white hair, red eyes, with a small flower like clothing in her hair and a black choker with an electrode attached to it.

She was….

"It pains me to say it but I think Fukuyose is right, at least walking together we might know each other a little better, don't you think Suzushina-san?" Kamijo said.

"Tch, do as you wish."

"Hehehe, mother does not admit it but is happy to have your company, she is a real tsundere." said the mischievous clone.

"Shut up, we're going home or I'll kill you." the albino girl answered with a glow.

"Of course Misaka follows you."

"Such misfortune."

"Hi guys. See you tomorrow Yuriko, I'm counting on you to manage the idiot trio." Fukiyose said cheerfully as he greeted them.

The four students took their respective paths and disappeared with only one individual left in front of the school.

Accelerator was still shocked by what he had seen, but after a minute he recovered and changed his stunned and stoic facial expression. The stoic face of Accelerator slowly turned into something completely different, an expression of unnatural anger appeared accompanied by something else, for the first time in his life the strongest monster in Academy City blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"What ... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Didn't you understand?" Othinus appeared with a mischievous smile "That adorable girl is you."

"There is no way in hell that this is me! What kind of sick joke is this? What is that freak of nature that you created as my double?!" the esper thundered.

Answering a finger to his chin and looking up at the sky pretending to be a naive girl to tease him, he replied: "I think it's the first level 5 classified in this world Suzushina Yuriko, also called Accelerator."

"Don't fuck with me! Did you create an _Accelerator_ with a fucking vagina for your entertainment ?! What's wrong with your sense of measure? Who the hell would think something like that?"

"Who would think so? Technically everyone." she answered.

It was not the answer that Accelerator expected.

"You see, you want to make it seem strange and illogical in many respects, but in reality it is quite natural. No one has ever told you in your face out of fear but given your slight build and your unusual appearance, there are those who really think that you look like a girl. "

"What did you say?" the esper asked frowning.

In response Othinus snapped his fingers and in an instant the two found themselves near where they found Touma, Worst and _Fake_ -Accelerator, without being perceived by them listening to their conversations.

* * *

"So how did you find this first day of school?"

"Tch, a fucking annoyance."

"Come on it's not so bad. I realized you never went to a real school before, but I think if you give yourself some time it will be nice to enjoy the company of other people, even if Aogami and Tsuchimikado can sometimes be irritating they are not bad people. "

"I'm only here because Yomikawa insisted, adding crap about dressing in a more feminine way."

"I don't want to say something rude but at the beginning I didn't understand if you were a boy or a girl, you always had an attitude and a style of clothing for men but at the same time you had a build a little too thin for a boy. At least until you explained that you were a girl. "

"Do you want to die?" the irritated girl as she approached Kamijo menacingly making him back off.

"No, I didn't want ..." but before he could continue the sentence a gust of wind appeared that hit them and raised the skirt of a certain white-haired girl. The skirt rose, letting that a certain boy look at what was underneath. The girl blushed and immediately covered her skirt "What are you looking at ?!" he asked with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"It seems that you and Misaka-san have many things in common, including clothing." said Touma.

"Are you saying I look like that fucking third rate? There's no way!"

"I'm surprised you two don't get along despite your similarities." he declared.

"I killed more than 5,000 sisters, do you really think we could get along?" Yuriko said with a tone of annoyance and resignation.

"I do not know, but there is no reason to continue to detest each other, it would be useless. You admitted you were wrong and you stopped the experiment by yourself and committed to protecting the sisters."

"Tch. I guess you're right."

"Hehehe, just like Onee-tama mother and really not very feminine." said a certain mischievous clone who had entered the conversation.

"Close your stupid clone mouth!"

"But it is true, who else is wearing shorts?"

"They are comfortable to move and walk, what's wrong with putting them?" Yuriko said blushing furiously.

"Not feminine." the Worst repeated "Mother and Onee-tama are the same, without femininity, the same personality and the same way of dressing. Despite being influenced by you two, this misaka does not have to worry about this." she concluded by pointing to her voluptuous chest.

"We have more important things to do than talk about the difference of the breasts!" the albino girl couldn't be more furious, as the clone was again pointing out their physical differences. Like Misaka Mikoto, Yuriko had a very modest bust especially for a high school girl and to see that someone was reproaching her made her really angry. When she went around pretending to be a boy, it was all easier she didn't have to go through these embarrassing situations, but now she couldn't avoid it since they all knew it and now she had to put up with the clones and her guardians in their annoying women's arguments.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of level 0.

"Come on, you can't judge everything based on the size of the bust, otherwise Yuriko is still a very cute girl."

Cute.

At that word the white-haired esper blushed, he looked away from the pointed-haired boy: "You don't know what you're talking about." she said adding in a low voice "idiot."

"Now that we are close to your home, I think that we can split ways, I have someone at home who must be constantly fed." he said with a sigh.

"I understand the problem with dealing with brats, go ahead."

"See you."

That said, the three people greeted each other and took different paths.

* * *

"Does this answer your questions?" asked a certain girl with an eye patch.

In the meantime Accelerator was petrified and he felt his pride slowly go to pieces. He had seen it with his own eyes but he still couldn't believe it.

Did people really see him as a girl? Ridiculous! That fake had just taken his place in this world and was ruining his reputation. The monster No. 1 of the Academy City ridiculed by a female version Accelerator that walked in the light of day and seen by all.

"How the hell is it possible? I can't believe things have evolved this way."

"Believe it. In addition to being considered a murderer, you are a victim of many other prejudices from other people."

"As if I cared about anything!"

"Your actions and your words are contradictory, human."

"Tch." the esper did not give a real answer but rather asked a question: "Why did that ... _version of me_ say she killed 5,000 sisters when I killed the double in that experiment?"

"It didn't happen here. The Radio Noise experiment to which you participated in contained flaws and contradictions that you might have noticed from the beginning, but you didn't. It was obvious that killing 20,000 clones would never have made you a level 6. It was a an experiment destined to fail, an intelligent individual would have noticed and had the strength to stop, something that Yuriko did: she had sensed that something was wrong after starting the experiment and chose to stop on her own, leaving 1.5000 clones still alive. She had killed en masse but only made half of the trips you made."

He was so ridiculous and yet so true, he hadn't noticed a similar detail for so long. For the first time, the number one esper that presumably also held the title of the smartest in the city felt like a complete idiot. He had always blamed his cruelty and his greed for power, as responsible for the carnage, but he had now realized for the first time that the real reason for this was due to his stupidity.

A sense of frustration and embarrassment began to penetrate deeper and deeper into him.

"Furthermore, once she suffered brain damage, the number of minds she could rely on the Misaka network that was greater than yours, being able to go around with limited power but reaching 60% of the original capacity and not having need a crutch when she turned off the electrode."

He could use his power less than half of it after they shot him in the head and he had to use a damn crutch to walk around leading a crippled life, while his counterpart had much less inconvenience thanks to the greater number of brains she could rely on via the network. It was another thing in which she was superior to him to his great annoyance. He had the feeling that it couldn't get any worse, but he was obviously wrong.

"She would have kept her gender a secret to other people for longer, but some voices forced her to expose herself."

"Voices?" the Accelerator asked with a confused expression as he looked at Othinus.

"Yeah, you see in addition to those who used to say you were a girl there were rumors that said you were a lolicon. Considering that you spent so much time with a child and rarely with those of your age, all those who know you were convinced that you were a lolicon and they accidentally spread the word throughout the city."

Accelerator felt as if he had just been hit by a meteorite due to the absurdity of the thing, completely shocked by what he had heard, cursing furiously against her.

"I am not a lolicon! Who would dare accuse me of such a thing?! I swear that I will kill them!"

"Everyone thought so. So to avoid being further defamed Suzushina revealed her true sex to people so that everyone would stop saying that she had strange perversions." What the magic god said was a rather straightforward statement, in answer the albino boy said nothing except a series of curses called in a whisper.

"I'll show you something else." she said snapping her fingers and the two found themselves in another part of the city.

Accelerator didn't know where he was now and what Othinus had in mind now but he recognized two familiar shapes on the street. They were Musujime Awaki and Tsuchimikado Motoharu, former colleagues from GROUP now intent on chatting while looking at something in Musujime's hands. The esper intrigued, approached in order to listen to them but what he heard immediately irritated him.

"I didn't think that lolicon was actually a girl." Musujime said.

"Yeah, and she's also a very pretty girl if we put aside the grumpy attitude. Besides, she can't be considered a lolicon now, unlike you."

"I have no interest in kids!"

"Yet the photos you have in your hand and the way you are drooling over prove otherwise."

The girl had a stupid expression on her face while a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

"I still have to thank you for these photos Tsuchimikado, I don't know how you got them but you did a great job."

"You can say it strongly. But please, be careful, if the owner of those photos were to know it, I will have to move to another continent to save my life." Tsuchimikado had a smiling and at the same time worried expression on his face.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." she answered shaking her hand: "Anyway, even at the time he seemed like a boy, and he was also a beautiful child, who thought that someone like him could have so much innocence once." now Musujime had bright eyes releasing the aura of pure perversion.

Accelerator who was watching the scene began to feel the cold sweat dripping on his face, as he approached even closer in order to find out who those photos belonged to.

The invisible monster approached and out of the corner of his eye he saw the image in that photo, what he saw shocked him completely, it was a picture of himself when he was a child while was taking ice cream, much like a normal child like everyone else the others.

He was completely sure that all the images of when he was under 13-14 had been erased, but apparently he was wrong there was one right there, in the hands of a degenerate shotacon. The esper could only blush again with embarrassment (which was happening quite often that day), all while watching how he was now a victim of Musujime Awaki's sexual perversions.

"What a lovely child, why couldn't he stay like that forever?"

"Well, from adorable child to adorable girl. She has already become very popular in our class today, level 5 Suzushina Yuriko becomes the idol of our school! I think it will be another addition to Kami-yan's harem."

"Kami-yan? Oh, you mean that boy with pointed hair. You're right, it's very likely."

The two began to laugh, while making fun of their old colleague unaware that they had just provoked someone.

The monster number 1 of the Academy City was surrounded by an obscure almost tangible murderous aura, malice and anger came out of him as he looked at the two people in front of him unaware of his presence due to Othinus's invisibility spell.

Accelerator had stopped reasoning starting to move, he was slowly advancing, extending his hand ready to kill the two who laughed at him. But before he could do anything ...

"No, you won't do anything human."

The landscape changes again, always in the Academy City but in a different place.

"Here, you are only a spectator, you cannot interfere in the affairs of others without my consent."

The esper turned at once to see Othinus half-lying on a bench looking at him with an expressionless look.

"You're pissing me off, you want to keep changing reality this way by increasing the number of cosmic bullshit, I'll destroy anything you create then."

"Of course not. You can't deny reality for what it is already. With my power I'm just highlighting some facets of it you can't deny, especially the jokes of your acquaintances."

At that moment a sort of explosion was heard throughout the city accompanied by the scream of a beast. That was Accelerator who, furious at the words of the magic god, destroyed the road simply by tapping his foot on the ground, even if in some way Othinus and the bench on which he had leaned was completely unaffected.

"How noisy you are." she said with a sigh.

Accelerator's desire to kill everyone and destroy everything was growing, it was seething with rage for this world, first his female version and now he had to endure all the prejudices of others and photos that ridiculed him discrediting his reputation.

Number 1 tried to regain his composure, he had to remind himself that Othinus was trying to break his will by reshaping the world in more ways to make him lose his mind. It was a challenge of mental endurance and Accelerator had to come out the winner.

"You humans are so easy to influence as you lean on weak illusions, you more so than others have only false illusions of strength that cannot last long. The more you hold back, the more painfully you will eventually break, surrender now human so it will be more simple for both." she declared as she shifted a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

The esper's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably but he didn't open his mouth otherwise he would have further exposed his emotions by giving her an advantage, he simply glowered at her.

The first thing that could be noticed in her was clothing, from the point of view of Accelerator the magic god had no sense of modesty, her revealing dress exposed many parts of the body with great albino irritation, but he did not complain. The Esper was used to dealing with women who were not interested in being seen naked as soon as he opened a door "by mistake" and saw them, whether it was his guardians or that chick named Estelle, Accelerator was completely indifferent. Even in this situation with a magical nudist god he would have kept an indifferent attitude, or so he believed ...

For some strange reason he started staring at Othinus a little longer. What he could see was how the girl had a well-proportioned torso to the rest of her body, slim and elegant arms and legs with dresses that highlighted the curves of her body. All accompanied by long wavy blond hair that ran down the back.

"Did you look at something you like?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Tch, can you only say bullshit?" he answered as he looked away. Despite the answer his thoughts were in total confusion.

 _But what came over me? Usually I don't get distracted by these things. So what fuck happened to me?!_

Trying to distract himself he reworked everything he had seen that day from a more logical perspective to find calm, but a thought occurred to him.

"Hey. Why did those two nominate the damn hero?"

This was the question that Accelerator asked, unaware that he would soon regret having asked.

"Because in this world you are in the hero's harem."

"Eh?"

"You met in somewhat different circumstances and Yuriko fell in love with Kamijou Touma."

"How the fuck is it possible?! Even if I was born female there is no way in hell that I would have fallen for him!" the Esper was frowning and his eyes were narrowed in black slits.

"Indeed, he is not a very interesting human but his Imagine Breaker changes things. It interferes with the red string of destiny allowing countless girls to fall easily for him and the fake Accelerator is no exception."

"..."

"Why do you think Yuriko was blushing when he call her a cute girl?"

There was a long silence.

That was the last straw.

To say that Accelerator was pissed off was the euphemism of the millennium. His head throbbed and a dark aura rose from his body. Did his female counterpart fall for the hero? As ridiculous as he was judging from all the events seen and the dialogues he heard, he realized that it was real. A horrible and disgusting nightmare had come true, all because of that damn right hand, before his defeats and now this one way or another Kamijo Touma was responsible for the greatest humiliations in his life, now Accelerator longed to ardently destroy the level 0 and tear that right arm out of its rotting corpse.

Anger was growing, not because of a single detail, but because of everything. There were not only embarrassing things, he had noticed how even the girl could rely on a Misaka network with more brains and did not need any crutch, she had killed far fewer clones than he, she found alone the strength to stop and intelligence to understand that it was a bad experiment, she went to school he had a more normal life than his. This made him feel ridiculous.

That fake, that parody of himself was one way or another superior to him? Accelerator at this point could only feel completely humiliated. The reputation of the strongest and most evil esper was completely gone, along with his dignity.

"As you can see, that imitation can no doubt replace you and no one would care."

"Don't fuck with me." the Esper looked at her with a frown "That remains a fake regardless, it will never be me. There is only one Accelerator in this world and this fact will never change, even if you change the reality!"

Othinus could only look at him with a slight curiosity raising an eyebrow. He got up from the bench and approached the boy.

"All right human, is how you say, in that case I will ask you a question."

"What question?" he asked with a critical eye.

"A simple question? If you answer correctly I will restore the universe to its original state, before I destroyed it the first time."

Accelerator's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why should you do such a thing? Where the fuck is the trick?"

"There is no trick, I simply act for my entertainment in tormenting you."

The esper's eyes narrowed: "What are you aiming for now?"

"Do you want to refuse your only chance to return to normal?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Shoot as well."

"Good. You claimed to be the only Accelerator, but you have to prove it. So tell me exactly who you are."

Othinus had asked a rather trivial question. Who exactly was he? It didn't take a genius to answer the question at all, there could be no trick in such a question, and the Esper did not hesitate to answer.

"I'm Accelerator, the No. 1 of the Academy City levels 5 is an esper that in the course of his life has killed countless people including thousands of clones in a mad experiment, now I have become the guardian of a couple of brats and for protect them I worked in the dark side of the city. "

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes."

"What you said is not wrong but it is not the correct answer."

 _I knew she wanted to deceive me._

"Even your counterpart has the same background and is the No. 1 esper, even if she is a girl. I'll ask you the question again and I'll be more precise so you can understand it. She is Accelerator Suzushina Yuriko, but who are you? Accelerator who? "

"Accelerator ..." this time failed to finish the sentence, because actually he didn't know, he didn't remember his name.

His real name.

Now he understood what the trap of the magic god was, the fake had a name and an identity and he didn't. In all those years lived in darkness he was given the name Accelerator, both as a title and as a name, forgetting what his real name was in the beginning, before becoming an esper, before becoming an outcast, when he was still a normal child ... and he had no memory of anything.

Suddenly he put his hand to his head, struck from a sudden pain, a pain due to memories that had disappeared from his memory and that he tried unconsciously and desperately to remember, but without success.

"Who am I?"

"Yeah, who are you? You're an empty shell with no identity, that's who you are. Accelerator could be anyone at this point: a boy, a girl, an old man, a child, a hero, a villain, it doesn't matter if the right ones are met, conditions anyone can be Accelerator and take your life and those around that Accelerator will not see it differently and will accept it without problems."

Accelerator tried not to show his frustration, but it wasn't that simple. He felt his pain grow, a sense of worthlessness hit him. He felt useless now, in the same way as when he was defeated for the first time by someone, he felt the sensation of not being worth anything especially now that the raw reality was thrown in his face.

He was just an empty shell.

Without identity.

Easy to replace.

"Reality hurts real? Don't think that the two of us have finished anyway."

The majin Othinus took out Gungnir and with a devilish smile said:

"We have just started."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed new chapter. Accelerator has always had problems with pride, so I created a situation where his pride ended in pieces, and how to do it better if not using Suzushina Yuriko-chan.** **The true name of Accelerator was in turn an interesting topic that everyone is asking, this topic will soon be resumed in the future.**

 **I mentioned Aleister in this chapter, I did it for a valid reason but it will only appear later.**

 **Now we could see the first two worlds, described in the canon as the Alpha world and the Beta world, we are approaching the Omega world that I think you are all waiting for, I will not disappoint you.** **I could be interrupted from time to time, but don't worry, I'm determined to complete this story and during the summer with some free time I'll publish a new fanfiction at the same time.**

 **Thank you for following the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!** **Here is the new chapter, many of you probably expected the omega world, but it won't be like this until the next chapter. This is an interlude focused mainly on Othinus, it will be necessary before entering the main phase of this story.**

 **To the delight of all the fans, the anime To aru kagaku no Accelerator is about to be released this July** **in conjunction with New Testament 22 Reverse.**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **A story never told**

 _Once upon a time, thousands of years before the modern era,_ _in the first centuries of the Aeon of Osiris_ _during the advent of Christianity, in the cold lands of Northern Europe a powerful tribe. They were a tribe of warrior druids who with their strength and their occult arts dominated entire regions._

 _They were a proud lineage of warrior magicians, devoted to occult research, improving their spells across generations. Children born within the tribe were trained from an early age in order to best develop their powers when they would later grow up, most children were being taught by parents or special teachers, the most talented were directly educated by the elders of the tribe._

 _The various children were trained to bring honor and glory to the tribe,_ _taking advantage of_ _their powers one day to subjugate other peoples,_ _and one day appeared between them_ _an incredibly gifted child with enormous talent for magic. She was a six year old girl with green eyes and golden blond hair, on the day she was introduced to the use of magic she showed great intelligence with the ability to understand and immediately use any spell._

 _Following her talents, she was immediately transferred to the teaching of the elderly, learning the mystic arts inherited from the ancient founders of the clan, the girl quickly learned the customs of her tribe, the magic and all the knowledge on the ancient gods venerated by her people._

 _She showed an unparalleled talent that exceeded that of any other child, she was repeatedly praised by the druids that in a short time_ _she earned herself_ _the title of greatest prodigy ever experienced over the generations. At the age of eight she had almost completely learned the magic and the elders began to see the potential in her power great hopes,_ _and great opportunities_ _for the tribe's ambitions by introducing her to her powers in battle._ _However, this power was not appreciated by everyone, especially by other children than by envy and those who for fear of his enormous strength began to push her away and sometimes treat her badly like a monster._ _She sometimes wanted to act like other children but the elders would not allow it, they kept repeating that she would only have to train only to bring glory to their clan by entering the elite of magicians who would one day lead their people._

 _Power and glory were all that mattered in life and nothing else had value. It was a teaching that was passed down in that tribe of magicians for hundreds of years and that everyone followed, and if you were born with a gift you had to do it more than others._ _Time passed and the child grew lonely and sad and even though she had the title of magician stronger than her generation, it gave her no satisfaction, the people of the village distanced themselves from her and only her teachers were close to her even if it was only for their personal interest. There was only one person who cared for her, the only one who would comfort her and show concern for her, her mother._

 _The woman had a noble and kind soul, like her daughter she had great magic skills but she didn't use them in battle, she used her powers to heal the wounded warriors and the sick of the tribe._ _She was respected and appreciated by a large part of the tribe, although some people showed a certain contempt for her because of her aversion to war, which went against the teachings of the elderly and was usually considered even offensive to their customs._ _In spite of this she had never taken care of the affirmations of others and had given herself body and soul to follow her own principles, becoming a strong example for her daughter. Mother and daughter had a strong bond and the only emotional bond that the child had,_ _the child_ _learned a lot from her, both on the healing magic and all the customs that a woman had to learn for_ _when she would find_ _a companion one day and she would become a mother herself._

 _Many happy moments passed together, the ones the child loved most were those during the night when her mother told her stories about the great heroes of ancient legends and how some of them faced great dangers for the heart of the beloved woman._

 _Every time the child listened to these stories her emerald eyes shone, imagining herself to be a girl in danger and to meet a hero who would come to her rescue._ _She asked her mother one of those nights if one day she could meet a hero herself, to whom her mother replied with a gentle smile that if she had believed in the depths of her heart, one day she would really meet a man who would protect and love her. At her mother's words the little girl smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the day she would meet her hero._

 _Time passed and tragedy struck the tribe, the child's mother suddenly fell ill and died. Everyone was in mourning but a certain child suffered more than anyone. She drew tears for days beside her tomb, because the only person who loved her and understood her had disappeared and now she would have remained alone forever._

 _She was alone, nobody was worried about her, she could cry as much as she wanted but no one would comfort her, there was no pity in that world, she had waited for a divine intervention or a hero,_ _but no god and no hero listened to her suffering,_ _no one would never have arrived and she could only surrender to despair._

 _After a while, however, a person approached her, he was one of the elders who took care of her training, at first he seemed to comfort her but then he began to discuss how a true warrior should never give in to despair and suffering, and how her mother had not died simply because she was ill but because she was weak and the weak were destined to perish if she did not want to become like her mother had to become strong and eliminate all inhibitions._

 _The words of the old man struck in the depths of the girl's soul and she felt that only in that way could she overcome the pain she was going through and chose to pursue that path. There was no one else to whom she could rely, so she accepted the elder's persuasion to become strong so as not to succumb to the weakness and the emotions that gave her pain._

 _The girl began rigorous training to improve her fighting skills, in order to fight on a battlefield and demonstrate her strength. She did not spend much time before she was ready for her first war, she and her tribe had to clash against an enemy tribe to contend for the territory, despite her young age she immediately took the lead._

 _Armed with a spear, the weapon with which she had shown greater affinity and talent, during the battle it succeeded in killing a good number of adversaries delivering to the tribe an easy victory. She obtained a remarkable success despite the initial reluctance to take the life of someone; but thinking back to the fact that these inhibitions would have made her weak she would have suppressed her emotions and would have committed herself to overcome that obstacle._

 _Her hands were stained with blood for the first time, which terrified her at first but grew used to it as if it were natural to her, exploiting her weapon and powers against every opponent easily killing them, at the end of every_ _battle, both leaders of the tribe that the comrades in arms praised her for the victory she had helped to give._

 _This led her to continue along that road regardless of how many battles she would have to face and how many opponents she would have eliminated, to become stronger, suppressing any emotion and to give glory to the tribe without ever ceasing to trust of those who had given her the strength to fight and live._

 _The years passed, the child was now a 14-year-old girl and a true warrior of her own clan, now_ _she used a special magic spear called Gungnir,_ _a weapon that she herself had forged and was proud of_ _. The hair had become longer with a more mature body that highlighted her feminine features better, and she wore a dark dress with a long black cloak and a witch's hat. They might have praised her for her good looks, but it wasn't because her face had a glacial look. Over the years she had repressed many of her emotions focusing only on being a warrior, after countless battles her fame had grown considerably reaching all territories._

 _Everywhere the voices of a clan with a terrible_ _sorceress_ _spread, armed with a spear that had machined itself with the blood of all its adversaries, whoever saw it fighting could describe her power as that of a goddess of witchcraft and of the war. Despite almost no one knew the name of this girl, she was given a name of her enormous strength: Othinus, the legendary goddess of war._

 _The girl called Othinus was now a different person than the child she once was, now she no longer showed fear and insecurity, but showed a strong personality and full of pride with rare moments of solidarity towards her comrades in arms, while in battle it was cold and ruthless, sometimes showing a sadistic joy while she killed its enemies._

 _One night as she walked around the village she passed near the house where the elders met, she heard them laughing and partying. With curiosity he approached one of the windows without being noticed listening to their conversations, they were drunk and they talked quietly about the last battles they won without too much effort. They praised Othinus for all the results obtained in the war and the wealth and power she had managed to bring to their tribe, a slight smile appeared on the girl's face, feeling full of pride, the smile faded when she heard the disturbing phrases said later._ _They started talking about her mother and how her illness was actually a curse created by them in order to get rid of her and the bad influence she had on her daughter, at which point they exploited the trauma of Othinus to turn it into their "toy" of destruction to use against enemies._ _Now that they were in private chambers_ _, they openly admitted their intentions and their plans, laughing and celebrating their success, finally made a last toast to the glory of the clan and their "toy"._

 _Meanwhile, outside the house, the blonde-haired girl who had been eavesdropping all the time shook her teeth and put her hands into a fist with such force that they started to bleed. She was now in her purest anger, the people she had blindly trusted for years not only were responsible for her mother's death but had also deceived and exploited her for their shady purposes. An enormous feeling of anguish and betrayal struck her mercilessly, accompanied by an indescribable sense of guilt for having been deceived and betraying the ideals that her mother sustained by massacring hundreds and hundreds of enemies without mercy. At that moment the images of all the people to whom she had torn her life appeared in her mind and for the first time she felt horrified by her actions._

 _It was her fault._

 _But it was mostly their fault!_

 _Therefore Othinus silently moved away from the house meditating on her revenge against all of them._

 _A month later she organized a banquet in which only she, the chiefs of the tribe and the strongest members could participate, there was food and drink prepared by her for all and which were eaten to satiety by her guests. After the toast and drinking from their_ _chalice_ _s, everyone suddenly began to collapse on the ground as if their limbs stopped working and remained paralyzed but conscious, the only one still standing was Othinus, in fact she declared to have imbued their drinks with magic potions and that the whole party was a trap to get rid of them._

 _She left them temporarily alive for two reasons: the first reason was to reveal her intentions of revenge because she knew what they had done to her mother, enjoying the looks of horror on their faces that were now powerless to react, the second reason was to realize a ritual that would not only kill them but take their vital essence to give her immortality._

 _They pleaded for mercy for their lives, but the girl replied only with a sadistic grin as she marked magic runes on their skins and collected a small dose of their blood in a large goblet. At the end of the first part of the work she began to cast the spell to complete the ritual, the runes on the bodies of the unfortunates lit up and a moment later numerous beams of light converged from their bodies to the chalice and finally after the contents of the chalice were illuminated this light automatically poured into the girl's body._

 _When the ritual was over, the room returned to darkness, Othinus smiled in the middle of it, she had obtained the immortality and those worms that had deceived and used her were definitely dead._

 _She had avenged herself and now she had only to abandon the tribe that same night and spread the word that both the elders and the elite magicians of the clan had disappeared, in this way anyone who felt resentment towards the_ _atrocities_ _carried out by them over the years would have took advantage of this moment of weakness to take revenge and she knew that those enemies were not few._ _The tribe would pay for what they had done to her, fearing her and using her over the years._

 _Once her revenge ended, Othinus began to wander the northern lands in search of a new home, but found no place that could have welcomed her. The reputation that had built up over the years in years of battles and killings, led her to be hated and feared by everyone, for this reason she isolated herself from humanity and wandered like a nomad around the world choosing to believe only in her own power, the only thing that had never betrayed her._

 _If there was one thing on which those filthy olds of tribe had right was the value of force. In the long journeys she learned one thing, this was a cruel world, full of injustice, discrimination, war,_ _where you couldn't trust anyone, where envy and hatred spread easily,_ _in which the strong always oppressed the weak and there was no hero who would fight for the welfare of others and that every god revered from men it was only a manifestation of one's selfish desires. Human ideals were fickle and the only thing that made them resistant to time was the force used to keep them, those with power could decide to do what they wanted and even influence the fate of others, so even if she didn't like doing it she would use those same methods herself, committing to become more powerful than anyone else and_ _to be able to choose one's own destiny._

 _A hundred years passed and the girl had completely lost her confidence to find a new place to belong to, over the course of the century she had traveled far and wide across the lands of Europe and beyond, learning countless new types of magic and the knowledge of numerous grimoires, her abilities led her to become one of the most powerful magicians of the time able to accomplish incredible things through magic. Despite all the results obtained, Othinus was not satisfied, although immortal she was still human and there were still many things she could not yet realize, with this thought she looked at the sky one night, held out a hand towards the moon and closed it in a fist as if she wanted to grab it and she pronounced a sentence:_

 _"I will have absolute power, a power that no one will ever be able to match, I will be able to do anything by raising myself on every creature!"_

 _In the course of her research, she discovered the existence of a stellar alignment that occurred only once every 10,000 years that would flood the earth with an enormous amount of power for an instant and if someone with the right magic skill could ascend at the level of a god. Othinus was excited for the first time in many decades because now she had found a way to realize her ambitions, but she would have come to terms with someone who would hinder her. There was another magician with incredible power who could rival her, his name was Ollerus and in turn he aspired to the ritual that would make him a god._

 _They clashed on more than one occasion but neither of them managed to kill the other, in the end they could only try to perform the ritual in the best way they could, knowing that the power would fall to only one of the two. The ritual consisted in sacrificing one's own human body to obtain the body of a god, both performed the ritual correctly at the same time even if in different places, however Othinus was more fearless and greedy than the rival. To make the power converge into her she made a further sacrifice._ _Her eye. She ripped it out and through the midst of her pain casted it to the stars. In its place appeared a crystal eye, which symbolized the physical manifestation of the eye that she would no longer have._

 _At the end of the ritual she became a complete god of magic and her power was such that she created a new phase that overlapped the world, Ollerus on the other hand had completed the ritual but the result was very different from what he expected, due to the Othinus's intervention his deification process was incomplete making him an impure magic god, a failure._

 _Ollerus became furious at the outrage he suffered and immediately went to challenge Othinus. The girl was now a complete magic god and therefore far above her former rival, the two clashed again but Othinus made her opponent believe she had destroyed her crystal eye, while instead she had only hidden it to make it so that he did not exploit any information to weaken her, the fight was terrifying, the two were individuals who had touched the territory of god and now gave proof for the first time of their terrifying powers._

 _Despite the strength possessed by both, this time it was Othinus who came out on top even though at a high price, in fact during the battle Ollerus managed to destroy Gungnir and she lost control of her powers. Ollerus explained that being a magic god included endless possibilities for success and failure, now that the spear she had always relied on had been destroyed could no longer completely handle that power. Having said this, he used one last spell to escape and save his life, leaving the magic god in a rage._

 _From that moment on she no longer had the ability to use 100% of her powers, managing to make only half of a divine work._

 _Centuries passed and Othinus sought a method to completely restore her divine powers, although she did not succeed in the enterprise, she had learned better to master her new ones as a magic god._

 _She could not completely recreate the world as initially hoped, but she could add new phases. Albeit imperfect, she added phases where men would create legends about Nordic mythology such as: Alfheim, Nioavellir, Hel, Jotunheim etc._ _She became the ruler of this new mythology as the main divinity, leading to the birth of new cults and seven dedicated to her. Everyone in those lands of ice and war revered her, but only to gain her favor and her power on their side, Othinus was increasingly disgusted of the human race that they considered gods only means to satisfy their needs and to justify their evil deeds._

 _Over time, Othinus realized that to obtain full power she did not necessarily need to recreate Gungnir by mobilizing her magical power but by unifying all her possibilities in one direction. Including this she began to organize a plan to accomplish what she wanted, she spent a lot of time researching and accumulating resources and allies who would do everything she asked convinced that she would consent to their wishes, but it would not be so, not she would never consent to the greed of human beings._

 _Over the centuries she created many magical organizations but they all failed, several times other organizations hindered her, some of which manipulated by her rival Ollerus to sabotage her, the two clashed on numerous occasions, ending their clashes with a draw or a slight victory for Othinus however neither of them ever managed to kill the other. The stories of the magic god and her clashes with Ollerus became legend by inspiring stories like the Gesta Danorum that spread over time all over the world._

 _Arriving in modern times, Othinus finally succeeded in creating a large organization comprising numerous members from both the magical and the scientific side, the Gremlin. All preparations were ready and not even her rival Ollerus could stop her, there was only need for an event that motivated her subordinates to take action. The end of the third world war with the victory of the scientific side set in motion everything, the Norse god of the war would have advanced without hesitation towards her goal, she had elaborated the perfect plan to unify her possibilities as a magic god, exploiting and betraying her allies, manipulating people and even entire countries and killing anyone who would have hindered her, taking a one way road to power._

* * *

Othinus opened her one eye as if she had suddenly woken up from a long dream the memories of a long almost forgotten past had temporarily passed through her mind. Now that she had recovered from those thoughts, she go back to the present, reminding herself that she was now a magic god and her memories as a human had to be put aside by now.

She was now in the black world with an esper she was trying to break without success. She was slightly irritated, countless years had passed since she had completed Gungnir and destroyed the world, adding many new phases on it to reshape the world according to her will to break the soul of that one person who survived the destruction of the original world without ever completely succeeding.

On the other hand Accelerator remained conscious on the ground, he had no physical injuries, mentally and emotionally he was in pieces, almost on the verge of madness but resisting enough to maintain a certain level of sanity. He no longer knew how much time had passed since the beginning of that torture, years, decades, centuries, he really didn't know. The only thing he knew with certainty was the fact that an enormous amount of time had passed in which Othinus had continually recreated the world creating innumerable worlds, each with a unique kind of hell in order to torture him. Accelerator still remembered several of them, each of them printed forever in his mind.

A world in which he was been forced to kill all the sisters and he had to live up to the sense of guilt considering himself a monster.

One in which the magical side had conquered the scientific side and he was one of the few surviving esper and had to fight against numerous magicians to survive.

One in which the academy city was a dystopia dominated by the Kihara family who committed all sorts of atrocities.

One in which everyone knew the same ability as Kihara Amata to break through his field of defense, they challenged him by managing to hurt him numerous times, making his fighting style almost obsolete, leading Accelerator to adapt to difficult circumstances more.

One in which the third world war had degenerated into worse with the death of millions of people and the destruction of Academy City.

One where Last Order was evil and wanted to kill him using the other sisters.

One where Last Order was not a child, but a teenager and she always felt a deep affection for Accelerator but very different from what a daughter felt for her father. This situation made the esper uneasy, because even though he would normally have accepted the brat's affection, now that she was a teenager he felt that if he returned her affection he would do something terribly wrong due to unusual feelings he never had tried before. This brought the boy in a state of confusion and total fear.

One in which all those he had saved or protected had instead been saved by Kamijou Touma, and everyone including his family showed affection for the hero and only indifference or hostility to the esper.

One in which he had to look at the hero when he saved countless people and these people showed their gratitude to him. The Accelerator was envious in his meetings, of all the people who thanked him and surrounded him, for some reason that he could not understand he felt further envious and pissed when he saw those that thanked the hero were all girls. He felt that his contempt for the pointy-haired hero grew more and more.

There were worlds in which he died in many different ways, drowned, burned, sick or killed by the people who attacked him when he could not do enough to defend himself, only to be brought back to life soon after by the magic god to restart the cycle of torture.

But the worst worlds were those in which he saw people he loved dying over and over without being able to do anything to prevent it, the only choice he had was to look helpless as a brown-haired girl died before his eyes, causing him to sink into despair.

For how much madness he faced, for how many pains he had to face, no matter how many hells he would always have to face, every time he would have fallen to the ground, he would get up again without ever giving up. He struggled to return to his world, where his normal life and his family awaited him.

"You haven't give up yet."

The esper looked up to see the girl speaking with an unreadable expression. The same girl was his torturer but also his only company in all these years, his presence indirectly contributed to keep Accelerator feet on the ground and not make him completely mad. She was a fixed point in time and space that remained unchanged regardless of how reality has become, allowing the esper to distinguish what was false and what was real without ever forgetting the original world, which made Othinus's presence a little comforting despite the many disappointments that were derived from it.

"It seems to me that I can't give up, I'm not the strongest in name only."

Accelerator stood up gradually, feigning indifference. With one hand he massaged his neck, at the same point where his electrode was once present, he did not remember exactly when and how it happened but in one of those innumerable worlds he had lost his electrode giving it a slightly more normal aspect, he had no more need of it therefore it no longer had any problem with the absence of a device on which it initially depended.

"Do you still give yourself airs? You know you are nothing in front of me."

"Tch, I'm not a hero so I don't have the power to defeat you and save everyone easily."

"If you are a hero or not is not important. You are simply a human being and I am a god so I win, everything is determined by the gods and the human will is worth nothing. Furthermore, it is useless as you hope for a hero or justice, the world is a cruel place if you cry no one will come to help you. " those last words were pronounced in a tone very different from the one Othinus usually showed.

"Do you hate me? With all the hell I put you through it should be natural." she asked unexpectedly.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the unusual question.

"What the fuck is that? I despised you from the start."

"I see." she said in an emotionless tone.

"Don't you dare waste my time! Restore the original world and end this bullshit! You thought you could destroy me, but you can't do it, I've already lived in hell, I was born and raised inside and you can't break me. Try it forever but the result will always be what you see before you. "

Accelerator mocked his opponent, best hiding the cracks that were showing in his soul.

After a minute of silence, Othinus spoke.

"No, you are not invincible, but at the same time you are right I cannot use hell to break you. Your strength does not derive from the fact that you have already seen hell, you simply cling to your last hope. What gives you strength it is your conviction of being a demon that deserves all this suffering to punish you for your past sins, suffering and at the same time finding comfort in it, you do not care to suffer in this way, besides you are firmly convinced that the original world where there is it's your quiet life and that little girl waiting for you is the best world you can have. "

The esper didn't know what to say, over time Othinus' understanding of him had reached an incredible level, showing an amazing insight into his psyche. He hadn't felt so surprised since the brat had deduced based on the experiences accumulated by the Misaka network that he had never wanted to kill the clones.

"And if you are wrong? If your hope was just an illusion? In that case I think you could no longer resist." this time Othinus showed a victorious smile "All can break, it is enough just to find the right method."

The esper realized what was about to happen.

The magic god's spear began to shine.

"To torture a demon you don't have to send him to hell ..."

The light became brighter.

"... but you send him to heaven."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter focused on Othinus' past, before she created GREMLIN and before she became a magic god. In the canon, her past is never really described, so I invented one myself, since she was a simple human being when she became Othinus. Hopes, disappointments and everything that led her to become what she is in the present.**

 **Accelerator has experienced many hells, some I invented and others I created them taking inspiration from other fanfics. Every world has influenced our protagonist to a greater or lesser extent and in the next few chapters you will notice its changes.**

 **Between the two characters a subtle bond also begins to form, a bond that will evolve throughout history.**

 **In the next chapter the long-awaited omega world. Absolutely don't miss it.**

 **Thank you for following the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I came back with the new chapter, between holidays and exams it took me a while but now I finished it.**

 **Here we are in the Omega World,** **it will be divided into two parts,** **this and the next chapter, this chapter will be longer than the others and it took me a while to write it, but I think it was worth it.**

 **I borrowed a couple of OCs from the stories of goddessofshadow7212, they were characters that I liked very much, related to the life of Accelerator and I brought them back into this story with just a few changes.**

 **Enjoy the reading.**

 **Disclaimer:** **the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The world he wanted**

 _Beep...beep, beep...beep_.

He kept still, trying to ignore the noise.

 _Beep...beep, beep...beep_.

The noise did not end so he opened his eyes, finding himself in the middle of a small room on a bed, looked for the source of the noise and next to him if he found a small alarm clock that sounded. The boy didn't think twice about turning it off to restore the sweet silence he so longed for.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was, it was a normal apartment, similar to those found in many school dormitories but slightly more elegant with decorated flooring and finest quality furniture, like those belonging to the most prestigious schools.

The esper known as Accelerator had awakened in a normal room alone, after hearing an alarm clock that made him come out of sleep he rose from the bed as in a normal high school student.

 _Tch, does Othinus really think about breaking me? This will just be a world like everyone else._

The Esper had an ironic smile on his face.

 _I've already lived through enough shit; a little more torture won't be anything new._

Suddenly he heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Homura-san are you awake?"

 _Homura-san? Who the hell would he be?_ But Accelerator interrupted this thought when he realized that the voice on the other side of the door was annoyingly familiar.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Then you are awake."

Accelerator was speechless, the person in question who called him was none other than Kakine Teitoku, the original Dark Matter. Unlike his usual self, he had a quieter expression instead of a malevolent grin, and instead of his usual clothes he wore a normal school uniform with the coat of arms of the Nagatenjouki Academy.

Knowing Kakine, Accelerator immediately became defensive.

"What are you doing here bastard?"

"I was hoping you were awake, we have a meeting with the others this morning and I was hoping to be punctual. How come you're so grumpy? Were you having some nice dirty dreams and did I bother you?" he asked with a smirk.

The esper raised an eyebrow, apparently here Kakine Teitoku had not come with bad intentions for now. But he still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who should we meet?"

"What would it be like? Our friends who else? Gunha is already ready and waiting outside the dorm, you are the only one missing but as usual you are lazy and you overslept, now get yourself dressed and go out." having said this, the number two esper departed.

Accelerator closed the door and looked towards the room, he was very confused not knowing how to react to this strange situation.

"So human, I see you're awake." the voice was the source of all this mess that had suddenly manifested itself before him.

"I'm pretty awake, Mrs goddess of war." he replied sarcastically.

"If you still want to return to your world, just say it."

"As if you would do it so easily, unless you have decided that your antics have lasted long enough."

The albino looked at the blonde with a steady look, but she only smiled.

"I want to put you to the test, a new challenge, if you win, I restore the original world, if you lose, for you it will be Game Over forever." she explained.

"Tch. As if I believed you, it will be like the previous times every time you rip."

"I never lied to you, I never needed to. You simply weren't up to my challenges."

The esper didn't answer, he didn't want to answer that provocation. Over time between one world and another he had developed strong physical and mental resistance, becoming much more patient in order to survive those innumerable hells.

"I will explain to you the characteristics of this world, I have not altered anyone's personality but I have changed numerous events that have occurred over time. You, the people around you and others, all made slightly different choices that have them brought to create this world, a world that has made some of them a bit different, but only because they lived a different life. "

"So that's why Kakine acted differently."

"Here you two have never been enemies, his personality is not very different but he has never lived in darkness so it can be assumed that he is quieter than what you knew. This world is not hell at all, on the contrary it is quite peaceful, it's not perfect because bad things can always happen but it's better than anything you've ever seen. "

At that point the god smiled mischievously.

"My challenge is this: spend some time here, at least a week or more. When the time comes, come to me and tell me sincerely that you don't like this world, that something bothers you and that you want your world and me I will restore everything to what it was at the beginning."

Accelerator looked at the girl with a watchful eye to see if there were any signs of a lie on her face, found none, and finally asked Othinus a question after being silent all the time.

"So, this is your test? Is there anything else you ask?"

"No. This is the only thing I ask for our challenge. Take a tour of the city and if you want more information, I am available at any time."

"All right." the esper sighed and reluctantly accepted Othinus's challenge.

"Before I start, I have one last thing to ask."

"Would be?" she asked.

"First Kakine turned to me calling me Homura, how come?"

"Look in your room and you'll find out why."

That said the magic god vanished into nothingness leaving Accelerator alone with his own thoughts and unanswered question.

He glanced around looking at the room he lived in.

 _So, I'm a student._

Never in his life had he gone to school even in the countless worlds of Othinus he had experienced such a situation. He was officially registered with the Nagatenjouki Academy, but only for formalities but never really going to school.

He opened a wardrobe to find clothes to put on and I immediately found a uniform of the academy in question, identical to the one worn by Kakine. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror, it was very unusual for someone like him to wear such clothes as a kind of model student. He had never had the concept of elegance, but he agreed to wear that uniform because he had no other clothes and was initially wearing just a tank top with a pair of shorts.

Once dressed, he looked around the rest of the room for anything that might give him clues about this world, and to the question he had made to Othinus, he finally found his documents in the various drawers. After a quick glance he noticed that on his identity card he found slightly different and much more detailed data, the thing that caught his attention the most was the part where his name was to be written.

Instead of having written Accelerator he found a completely new name: _Kamishiro Homura._

Homura? So was that why Kakine called him that?

He thought for a moment about the words of Othinus. Was this a false name or was it his real name? The name that was forgotten a long time ago and that it no longer used.

He would put this question to the magic god later, what he was currently sure of and that in this world Kamishiro Homura was his name and was the one he was known to by other people, so he would pretend to be such without changing his personality.

He just had to spend some time here and then tell Othinus that he preferred to go home. No matter what she planned, the only world she wanted was that normal world in which a certain brat lived.

 _Wait a little longer Last Order, I'll be home soon._

Once the preparations were completed, he went out and headed out to where number 2 was waiting for him, he had also heard the name Gunha, so he would also meet number 7 of levels 5. Along his way as he left the dormitory he met a couple of boys who greeted him, and because of the confusion of the esper they used honourifics calling him _Kamishiro-sama._ He treated with indifference all the students even though he felt slightly surprised when some even bent their heads in the form of respect.

 _Am I a popular student or something?_

Arrived outside the building, he saw the two levels 5 waiting for him.

"Hey Homura, how long it takes you to prepare we were waiting for you, seriously, sometimes you just lack courage." said Sogiita Gunha.

"The important thing is that we can go now, right?" Kakine said.

"You are right." suddenly Sogiita raised his fist to the sky. "Delta Force, assemble. Ready to go with guts all day!"

"Eh?" Accelerator was now very confused.

"You will never stop abusing that word, will you?"

"Never!"

"Remind me for a moment where is it that we should go." asked the frowning albino.

"Have you forgotten? After all, the event is about you, we were going to the Joseph to celebrate the defeat of Gremlin."

"What?"

"Homura, have you hit your head during the various fights and you forgot about it?"

"No." the esper lied pretending to know what they were talking about, as well as feeling uncomfortable to be called by that name.

"Now we are all taking a good break now that the peace of the world has been restored, we can have fun without other commitments."

"True, we have all worked hard to defeat Gremlin, and you bravely faced the leaders of the organization alone and defeated them! You are a hero, be proud!"

At that last comment Accelerator was stunned. Had the number seven called him a _hero_?

He was not at all an example of heroism and even if he saved someone from time to time, he had never considered anything like it, especially when it came to merits he didn't have. What happened in this world?

"Tch! Save it, I'm not a hero."

The other two levels 5 looked at him confused.

"You're right you're not a hero. After all, you've only stopped the international terrorist threat from the Gremlin, stopped World War III by defeating Flame of the Right, prevented the invasion of the magic side of Academy City, defeated dangerous wizards, stopped those crazy Kiharas, saved all 20,000 clones of the Railgun from a mad experiment and stopped corruption in this city by members of the board. If that is not being a hero, then tell me what's his name?" Kakine said.

Now he was completely speechless, had he really done those things? Had he saved so many people in this world? What the hell had Othinus done and what was her goal this time?

It was absurd, but the most shocking part was when Kakine talked about the Sisters.

Were all the Sisters alive? And did he save them? But how-

The train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a sharp explosion. The trio turned in the direction of the noise and saw an explosion on the side of the road, near a bank.

"A robbery?! We must intervene!" yelled Sogiita.

"Let's go see what happens!" Kakine stated.

Accelerator said nothing, simply went with them.

A Judgment member was already in place to handle this.

 _For once they arrive on time._ The white-haired esper thought.

She was a middle school girl with the Tokiwadai uniform and brown hair gathered in two braids, Accelerator didn't know her but the other two did.

"Shirai, what's going on?" Kakine asked.

The girl turned towards them with a mix of surprise and relief.

"I am pleased to see that you are here. Robbers attacked the bank and took female students hostage." she explained.

"What an attitude so lacking in courage." Guhna said with irritation.

"Normally I would intervene alone, but here I have nothing to do with the classic group of thugs. There are several esper at least at level 3 armed with heavy weapons, bombs and even hostages, including Uiharu and one of Onee-sama's sisters."

Hearing the sisters' names, the white-haired Esper stiffened and paid close attention to the girl in front of him.

"What?! Uiharu and a Mikoto's sister were taken?" Kakine asked with a furious expression on her face.

"They had noticed that something was wrong with the bank, so she went alone without me, when I realized what was happening it was too late." Shirai had her heart in her throat, she blamed herself and her own carelessness for putting her friend in danger.

"How many people are in there?" Accelerator who had been listening all the time finally spoke.

"Kamishiro-san?" she said.

"Tell me everything you know. About the robbers and hostages so I go in there and take care of the thing."

"You can also count on us." said the Number 2.

"We can't leave you all the glory from a little bit of space to us too." said the Number 7 with a smile.

"Tch, do as you wish." said the Number 1 with indifference.

Shirai Kuroko smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Uiharu was scared. She had failed to help anyone as a member of the Judgment and now she was hostage like all the other people inside the building, she never expected that they would have six robbers and that they were moreover espers. It was a well-organized robbery and only the intervention of several Anti-skill and Judgment teams could compete with something like this.

The girl looked sideways to see the other hostages were mostly girls, all awed by robbers, there was only one girl who seemed quiet, she was a short brown-haired girl dressed in a Tokiwadai uniform and whose face was devoid of emotions. Some would confuse her with the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto, but for those who knew her well and had a good eye she knew the truth, she was one of the clones of the Sisters project in which her friend had been involved, a project that was stopped by the strongest esper Kamishiro Homura also called Accelerator.

The girl had also accidentally ended up in this robbery and if her friend Railgun had known it she would have rushed to the place instantly, even if she wouldn't have easily solved the problem with all these hostages.

"Oi! Have you finished filling the bag?" one of the robbers said.

"Yes, I'm almost done taking all the money." another answered

"We will use hostages to ask for transport once we are done here. After that we will safely leave with our money." he said with a smile.

A girl was seized by the robbers and she started screaming.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Uiharu, even though she was helpless she would not be silent.

"Oh, we have a heroine here." The man approached her smiling and with a flame that was beginning to form in his hand. "Pyrokinesis" she thought.

"Girl I'll tell you right away, it's useless to resist, you're too much

weak to be a hero. And there will be no hero coming to save all of you. "

The girl didn't talk anymore, she was now too scared, she didn't know what to do either for herself or for others, she silently looked at the flame that came close to her face as she accepted the inevitable.

BOOM.

An explosion came from the entrance.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted one of the robbers.

Looking at everyone in the direction of the explosion they saw the figure of a thin boy with white hair and a threatening aura.

The girl with the flowered crown recognized him as "Kamishiro-san?"

"Yo!"

"Shoot!" countless bullets leave in the direction of the newcomer but all were easily reflected back to the sender.

"Gyaaa!" some of them screamed in pain from reflected bullets.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

"Attack!" some beams of light and flames went towards him but the boy emerged unharmed.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"It doesn't matter, use the hostages and ..." even before concluding the sentence someone else arrived on the scene.

"INCREDIBLE PUNCH!"

Their leader was sent to fly across the room.

"You guys have no courage in taking innocent people hostage!"

"I agree with you; these cowards need a lesson." said the last person arrived with six white wings that stretched from behind his back.

"Those are the level5s!" one of the hostages said aloud after recognizing them.

"I don't care that you are level 5, as long as we have hostages you can't do anything." the remaining robbers began to take random girls including Uiharu and her sister. The one who held Uiharu hostage took a knife and pointed it at the girl's throat.

"Move and I will kill her!"

The girl was in tears of fear, feeling the blade on her neck, but suddenly the sensation faded, feeling that the blade was gone and the robber's hand was unnaturally distorted.

Kakine Teitoku had approached them at a superhuman speed, disarming the man and breaking his hand. Without even giving him time to scream, he grabbed the girl and hit him with a fist that wiped him away instantly.

Now the girl was in the arms of the second esper stronger, far from all danger and he, like a knight who had a girl in his arms, looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Uiharu now, I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

The girl blushed looking at the blond boy with angelic wings who had just saved her. "Thanks Kakine-kun, I'm fine."

Meanwhile Accelerator and Gunha had taken care of the other robbers who, despite the weapons, powers and hostages in their possession, were easily overwhelmed especially thanks to Accelerator's accuracy. The last of the criminals he had dealt with was precisely the one who had taken one of the Sisters hostage, after seeing that one of them was in danger struck without mercy those who held her hostage. Now the girl was safe and the esper was pleased.

"Thank you." Accelerator looked at the girl thanking him "Misaka is happy to be back in the company of the savior and the latter rescued her again, says Misaka 10031."

 _Savior? Here, there is something really wrong._

The Accelerator frowned, feeling so called, he was the villain who mercilessly killed them not the hero. The esper looked again at his sister who looked at him shyly (though rarely showing emotions) looking at him with cheeks of a rosy complexion, occasionally averting his gaze. He was a little confused about the girl's attitude when the realization hit him.

 _Seriously?!_

Once the problem was over, all the hostages were released, and Shirai provided with Kakine's support to arrest the criminals with some Dark Matter handcuffs. Later the Anti Skill came to arrest them, among them there was a familiar figure to the esper.

"Shiro! Shiro where are you?!" the woman known as Yomikawa Aiho screamed this name.

Accelerator was confused, it was not the first time he saw Yomikawa in many worlds but he could not help wondering who this Shiro was.

"Mum!" a child appeared in the hostage crowd and ran to her.

He was the only toddler among those people taken hostage.

"Shirou! Thank goodness you're fine." the woman carefully embraced the baby.

 _Did Yomikawa have a child?_

Suddenly the woman stood up and looked toward the esper. "Did you save my son?"

"He is the hero who saved me mom! Thanks nii-chan!" the boy said approaching him.

"Thanks for saving Shiro. I'm really grateful." she said with a smile.

"Do not mention it." answered Accelerator in a neutral tone.

"Those are the level5s!"

All of a sudden, a crowd surrounded the place attracted by the event that had just occurred.

"Kakine-sama and Kamishiro-sama!" some girls screamed.

"Thanks for saving us."

"We are eternally grateful."

They were practically surrounded by many people including those who had just saved wanting to show their gratitude. Above all he and Kakine were approached by these girls.

"Ladies, please." Kakine began by assuming an elegant posture and a gentlemanly attitude "There is no need to thank us, we simply did what was right and if it comes to defenseless girls I will always be there."

"GYYYAAA! Kakine-sama!"

Accelerator's eyes were wide and his jaw was loose as he watched the scene with a mixture of amazement and horror.

It was official. Kakine Teitoku, the dreaded and sadistic esper number 2 had been turned into an idiot.

"Ok, now how do we get out of here?" asked Gunha

The crowd had become huge the trio could no longer move freely as before.

"Damn, what a nuisance." commented the Accelerator.

Then as if someone had answered their prayers, a voice was heard.

"Enough! Free the road, vehicles must pass!"

He turned to see who was talking and was shocked. He was a tall boy with an imposing physique and an intimidating expression.

Komaba Ritoku.

One of the people who died by his hand. Was he, alive and well, and ... wearing a badge of Judgment?

The crowd disappeared, Komaba approached him and greeted him with a smile: "Yo, it's been a while since we saw each other. Now you're free to go, your fangirls won't block you anymore."

"I didn't particularly mind." Kakine said playfully.

"To me yes." said Accelerator.

"The one who has a harem of over 20,000 girls? I really don't understand you." said Gunha.

"Hah? Which harem?"

Suddenly Kakine grabbed his collar and looked at him with a forced smile as if trying to hide his anger.

"Which harem? Perhaps what you did saving those who know how many people and girls, including the many little sisters of Mikoto?"

 _So is the existence of the sisters in the public domain?_ It was the only thing he thought about ignoring Kakine's anger.

"Hey! Komaba what happened?" Someone in the distance approached, he was a blond boy, also he with the badge of Judgment.

"No Hamazura, I was just exchanging few words." answered Komaba.

"I understand, what were you talking about?"

"Homura thinks he doesn't have a harem, what do you think?" said Gunha.

"Of course, he's surrounded by women!" Hamazura's response was instantaneous "For this reason I call him sensei."

Accelerator was speechless, had he such an ability to attract the opposite sex in this world? Moreover, most of it was about the sisters and could not be more absurd, who knows who else was there. Normally he would say that nothing else could have surprised him but based on his experience in the various worlds of Othinus he knew that there could be more that would catch him off guard.

"Oh well, it's time to go or we'll be late." said Kakine.

"There is no need to make Mugino angry or she will kill us." said Gunha.

"Already thinking about it I have to get rid of my commitments too, I have to go with Takitsubo to the party."

"Go also Hamazura, I'll take care of the rest."

"Seriously? Thanks Komaba, you are a friend!"

At that point the three levels 5 and level 0 headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

Walking carelessly, he scanned elementary school children walking down the street accompanied by a woman with short dark hair whom the esper immediately recognized.

"Yoshikawa sensei, when will we reach the playground?" one of the children asked.

"We'll get there soon, but now keep in line and be careful when you cross the street." she answered with a smile.

"Yes sensei."

Accelerator looked at the scene with a neutral expression, another of his guardians led a different life and she was happy about it.

"Hey, we arrived to the family restaurant." said Hamazura

"Well, it looks like someone was already waiting for us."

The boys looked towards the family restaurant Joseph where many of them used to go, there they saw two blonde girls who greeted them cheerfully. The esper recognized one of them but before he could speak Kakine spoke.

"Frenda! Esther! Were you waiting for us?"

The girls approached almost running.

"Hmm, evidently no woman can stay away from me." Kakine stated with a mix of narcissism and pride. However, the boy's illusions were about to be destroyed.

"Homura-sensei!"

"Kamishiro-sama!"

The two blondes approached the stronger esper with shining eyes.

Kakine's expression darkened.

"Kamishiro Homura, lucky bastard!" he screamed as Hamazura and Gunha giggled.

 _How did I end up in such a situation?_

"How nice to see you again sensei."

"We were waiting for you."

Both girls took him by the hands and took him inside the building with the others who followed them. Inside the restaurant, another group of girls waited, with some familiar faces and not, there were the members of Item with Mugino Shizuri in the head, a certain spiteful clone known as Misaka Worst and a girl with honey-colored hair and starry eyes dressed with Tokiwadai uniform he didn't know, all sitting at the same table.

"Tou-san finally showed up, Misaka was starting to get bored."

"Hamazura, I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Takitsubo, I was busy with my work at the Judgment."

"Tch, Hamazura is not the only one, you three are too late." the Meltdowner spat.

"There's a reason we're late." stated Gunha.

"They were involved in another of their heroic acts during a robbery." said the Tokiwadai blonde girl.

"In what sense Misaki?"

Misaki. That name quickly crossed the mind of the Accelerator. Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out, the fifth most powerful level 5 esper and best Academy City telepath.

 _Most levels 5 are brought together in one place as friends. It looks like the beginning of a joke._

"If you like, I'll explain it to you." Kakine said.

In short, they all found themselves sitting around listening to the events experienced during the day.

"So, you managed to save those people during the robbery, this is really super."

"Fortunately, you also saved Uiharu." Frenda said with a sly smile "Kakine, I hope you weren't being the usual womanizer."

"I don't play with the feelings of my friends, for the rest I can only say that I have a supernatural charm that women can't resist."

"Except those concerned Kamishiro-san." Gunha said.

Dark matter began to dejected as everyone giggled except _Kamishiro Homura_ himself.

"The sensei remains the best." declared the necromancer.

"I agree!" the other blonde stated.

"Tch, I haven't done anything exceptional." he answered after being silent for a long time.

"I am glad that you do not give yourself too much air, No.1. Usually people become presumptuous when they earn merit." Mugino Shizuri said with a smile as she shifted a lock of her long brown hair behind her ears. She was a real sight to see, for anyone looking at the girl they would have easily confused her for a model, just as the rest of the girls at the table were unexpectedly attractive.

 _Wait a minute, why am I thinking of these things?_

"We still need to celebrate." stated Gunha.

"True, we have overcome Gremlin and restored peace, it is certainly a time to celebrate." continued Misaki.

Everyone started toasting with drinks brought by the waiter.

"Kamishiro-san you did a great job, if you hadn't eliminated those fanatical terrorists we would all be in big trouble." said Misaki.

"After the mess they had made, imagining the damage to the civilians would have been terrible, as with the Kiharas their death was of benefit to everyone. But no matter now, we can enjoy our time for victory in peace and tranquility." Mugino concluded.

"Don't spout bullshit!" the white-haired boy roared.

Everyone looked at him with slight surprise.

"Ohi, Tou-san, what's wrong with you? Asks Misaka in confusion."

"What's wrong with me? What happened to you? We have defeated Gremlin by killing people and we are celebrating. And praise me as a hero for killing them! What reasoning is that? A hero is the one who can save everyone, not someone like me!" Accelerator was furious, he had acted like Kamishiro Homura long enough, but now he didn't like what he felt at all. It was all wrong, he didn't agree with what they said and being called a hero when he didn't deserve it bothered him, the numerous scenes of massacres and killings crossed his mind even when he was part of GROUP.

GROUP was an organization of the dark side that eliminated the problems of the city, but they did not act out of goodness of mind, they did the dirty work in the darkness simply to allow the true heroes to act in the light.

"Damn, you know just how to kill the mood." Kakine said "I know you feel guilty for not being able to help everyone, but you did the best you could, not everyone can be saved."

Before he could smuggle Gunha intervened.

"Kamishiro listens; it is true that you have had to kill on certain occasions, but that does not mean you were wrong. Even if you were not a hero; you did what was right to do at that moment, you did the dirty work when no one else could, we included. You don't always have to look at the glass half empty, but half full. Did you eliminate ten people? Rather than sadden you with the ten people killed, you should be proud of the thousands you saved by eliminating those ten criminals, you should think "thanks to my actions performed today those thousand people are alive and can smile". If you had stopped to save those ten extra people, you would have put the remaining thousand in danger and if they had died you would have more regrets."

There was a silence when the boy finished speaking. Accelerator didn't know what to say, those words had struck him much more than he wanted to admit. He had always thought that his actions were unacceptable regardless of the reason he was acting, but now the words of Number 7 had strongly changed his perspective and now he had mixed emotions in his heart.

"Tch, as you say."

"Of course I'm right!"

"Wow Gunha-san, to be an empty head sometimes you make really convincing speeches." declared Misaki.

"Thanks, wait ... what?!"

Everyone laughed, the atmosphere was cheerful again as if nothing had happened.

"Too bad Misaka-san isn't here, I thought he came today." the blonde regretted.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" they heard a voice from behind them, it was a Tokiwadai girl with short brown hair, Misaka Mikoto, the third level 5 who advanced towards them. Along with her there were two other girls, one similar to her but with long hair while the other was a girl with shoulder-length black hair and a pretty appearance.

"Misaka-san you have arrived, I see that you have brought with you also Dolly and Saten, I am glad, the more we are the better."

"Sure, even if you could still expect a bit before starting."

"You weren't the one who said: "if I arrive late, you start even without me?""

"Actually." Mikoto said with a frown.

"Come on, just come and sit quietly, I'll order for you too." Kakine stated.

"A gentleman like always Kakine." said the brunette.

The white-haired boy looked at the Railgun with a frown, he had not yet forgotten how the relationship between them was still tense and how they had discussed about the Sargasso.

When their eyes met a sadistic grin appeared on the face of the strongest esper. "Welcome, Railgun."

The girl raised an eyebrow, apparently, she had a confused and annoyed expression only to turn into a smile "Thanks for the welcome Kamishiro-senpai."

"Eh?" It was the only thing the esper could say.

 _Senpai?_

Since when did the Railgun sound so confident and calm with him? Othinus had indeed made great changes in the world to make it possible.

"Kamishiro-senpai ... it's a nice to see you." the girl named Saten Ruiko stammered with a certain blush on her face.

 _Another? Fantastic._

"I heard from Kuroko that you saved Uiharu and one of my sisters, thank you guys." Mikoto said "I wanted so much to be there to teach those guys a lesson. I don't let anyone hurt my friends."

"Classical heroine sentence. Rather than saying big Onee-tama phrases you should grow something else."

"What did you say?!" sparks appeared from the head of Misaka.

"How dare you super-big-breasted bitch?" Kinuhata Saiai asked frowning.

"I said the simple truth and Misaka is proud of it." the clone had a grin on his face "I'm sure Tou-san also appreciates what I have, right?"

Then the Worst clung to the Accelerator's arm with a smug expression as he pressed her breasts against him.

"What a nuisance." however his words were not in line with his thoughts as he stared at the girl.

 _Has Worst always had such big breasts? Wait up. What the fuck am I thinking?!_

Meanwhile someone clung to the other arm. She was the Meltdowner, the handsome Mugino Shizuri who looked at him like a predator with her prey.

"You think you are the only one to have a screaming physique, I have more sensuality and experience than you."

"Hohoho, someone wants challenge Misaka for Homura's monopolization, well, this Misaka won't lose."

"Mugino you're unfair!" Frenda shouted.

"Sorry, but only those who take the initiative win." she responded.

"I'm here too!" yelled Saten clinging to the same arm as the Worst.

"Wait, he's my sensei!" declared Esther clinging to the same arm as the Mugino.

The four girls looked at each other defiantly.

"Big boss!" Hamazura shouted.

"Damn you Homura, I'm jealous!" Kakine swore.

"Such courage." Gunha said.

"Senpai don't try with my little sister!" Mikoto shouted.

"Never a boring moment in this city." Misaki said.

Now the esper felt terribly uncomfortable with so many girls near him, he felt the warmth and softness of their bodies, the bust of each of them was rather large and he felt this heat inside him that was beginning to form. A furious blush appeared on his face along with a mix of emotions that clouded his reasoning.

"Oh, someone feels embarrassed." Mugino said with a sly smile, gradually approaching the boy's face.

At that point Accelerator broke free from their grip and stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

It was the only idea that had occurred to him to beat a retreat.

* * *

The esper number one was sweating cold. Everything for him was difficult to hold, since the beginning of the day everything had happened and more with unusual events even for his standards.

"Othinus."

The goddess with one eye appeared from nowhere.

"A little inappropriate to call a woman in the men's room, don't you think?"

"Tell me the features of this world, in detail."

"You have surely noticed the differences, here the levels 5 are okay, you are a hero who saved the world several times and everyone respects you. It was enough to make some changes in the story by making you all different choices, you in particular led a different life and so you made different choices managing to save many people and bring them back on a different path."

"Some things I still don't understand."

"Well, you saved the members of Skill-Out making them part of the Judgment by convincing them to work for the good of the city, saved all the 20,000 sisters and those girls are grateful, you saved ITEM from darkness and the events of October 9 never happened as you can see from the presence of that girl named Frenda who was dead in your original world. Here, you led a normal life and did not live with your guardians, indeed they too had their own lives, one could become a mother while the other realized her dream of being a teacher instead of a researcher. Certainly some things are not perfect and they are different, but on the whole many more people have a happy life."

"They are all false lives, saved by Kamishiro Homura. He is the real hero, not me! I didn't save those people, much less _them_."

 _Them_ were the sisters.

"Everyone looks at me like I've saved them, but it's all bullshit created by you!"

"And is it bad?"

The esper didn't answer, actually nothing could be considered a bad thing.

"Where is Last Order?" in that infinity of time spent in that hell his thought was constantly fixed on one person.

"You stopped the Level 6 Shift experiment, saving the 20,000 clones, but since you stopped it from the beginning, she was never created, considering that her only purpose was to contribute to the experiment. As for Misaka Worst it was only created by a further attempt to clone a level 5."

Last Order did not exist. This was the price to pay for the lives that had been saved.

Conflicting emotions spread in the heart of the esper.

"And what about this? These strange sensations to my body?"

"What you mean?"

For the first time Othinus had a confused expression.

"You surely know what I'm talking about. Since it started all this my mind and my body react in the strangest ways every time a girl approaches me, both now and in the previous worlds. So tell me, what have you done to me? "

Othinus carefully peered at the boy in his entirety, until her one eye opened wide as if she had reached some kind of realization.

"I see. You're right, something in you has indirectly changed because of me, even if I didn't expect anything like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I had restored your body to the original conditions by healing your brain damage? At that moment I unconsciously restored the metabolic functions of your body to those of an average human being and stimulated the pituitary gland. It is the one that controls the hormones which, having long been atrophied due to the drugs acquired when you were an esper, have never developed as they should, unlike now."

"Eh?"

"In simple words you are going through what is called late puberty and your body will react in a particular way to a flow of hormones that you will not be able to control. Especially in a certain area of the body." the girl concluded with a sly smile as she pointed down.

There was a moment of silence.

"Whore!"

"For a young and healthy human, it should be a good sign, right?"

"Fuck you!"

"Hormones start talking."

* * *

Accelerator had returned to the table by _his friends_ with an irritated expression on his face.

They had started discussing many things from school to clothing with the girls who criticized the Railgun style of dress, Mental Out made fun of the girl even though she was friendly giving her advice at the same time. He scanned the figure of the fifth level 5.

 _Is she really a middle school student?_

This thought began to depress him. These hormones were messing him up and he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He was curious to know who he was looking for, he didn't originally have many contacts on his phone except his colleagues from GROUP and his "family".

He opened his cell phone and saw that a message had been sent to him:

 _Hey Homura, I would like to remind you of our meeting at the Seventh Mist later, please be on time Yumi has not seen you for a while and she would be sad if you were not there._

 _See you later._

The esper's eyes snapped open, not for the message itself, but to see who the sender of that message was.

Each message had a name attached to it to indicate how the mobile's owner called the people who sent him messages, it could be a name or a nickname. But in this case he read a single word that explained in a simple way how _Kamishiro Homura_ referred to this person in this world: _D_ _ad_.

He was stunned for a while and in the meantime his friend Kakine, who had noticed his daze, approached him and looked at his cell phone.

"It looks like Tsukasa-san and the rest of your family are waiting for you."

"Tsukasa-san?" the esper asked, recovering from the state of confusion.

"Yes, your father, who else am I talking about? It seems your parents are waiting for you in a bit at Seventh Mist with your sister."

 _Father. Sister._ These words echoed in Accelerator's mind.

"Oh right, Yumi-chan will have to sign up for Tokiwadai shortly next year, she has recently managed to reach level 3 and is now allowed to access it." comment Mikoto cheerfully.

"Yeah, Luna-san is very happy for her daughter, so they will take advantage of their temporary stay in the city to celebrate." said the honey-blonde girl.

 _Would this Luna be my mother?_

"Let's just hope she does not exaggerate, I would not criticize your mother senpai, but like my mother if left alone she tends to exaggerate and to be too intrusive, but fortunately with you and your father it won't happen." commented Mikoto.

The fact that the Railgun had made a comparison between their two mothers made him shiver, as if a sad remembrance about a certain drunk woman had crossed his mind. In no way would her mother be such a person. But if she was ...

An unusual phrase came from the lips of the esper.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

A few hours had passed since _Kamishiro Homura_ 's meeting with _his friends_. They had spent a quiet morning together and this was very refreshing and pleasant after having passed a multitude of hell. Looking back at them, the expert could not help wondering what Othinus was aiming for.

He had done some brief research in the last two hours on this supposed family, whose existence he had suddenly discovered.

Kamishiro Tsukasa, his biological father was a researcher in this city.

Kamishiro Luna, her biological mother also worked for the city but she often found herself traveling abroad for work so she didn't spend much time with her family.

And finally, Kamishiro Yumi, his younger sister, was an esper at level 3 with telekinesis skills.

Now the boy was at the Seventh Mist at the time of the appointment with them. He felt confused and uncertain about what emotions to feel, never in his life had he expected a situation in which he would meet his parents.

When he asked Othinus about them, she herself didn't give much information.

 _I created a world in which you lived quietly with your real family, even I can't tell you exactly what happened to them in the original world, maybe they died, maybe they couldn't take care of you, maybe they just abandoned you, what is it is certain that in this world they could be present for you without hindrance and their personalities are always the same without any modification on my part. You will have to understand the rest by yourself._

He didn't know if she was telling the truth or lying. Now he had to meet these people and regardless of whether they were his real family or not the thought somehow bothered him.

Accelerator had very few memories of his past before becoming an esper he had a normal name but if he had forgotten it, he had been raised in a structure for Child Error, children without family who were raised directly from the city. He was an orphan, and as such he could only be presented with two choices in the Accademia City, if you were lucky you would lead a fairly normal life, if you were unlucky especially for the children who became powerful esper you were destined to become a laboratory guinea pig. He was in the later category, the number of researchers who had come for him was enormous, finding himself in the institute for special abilities from a young age where he was given the name Accelerator without anyone calling him otherwise or treating him as a child normal.

The concept of parents was something completely alien to him, he had two guardians and two clones who played the role of family for him, but this situation was different. He had real parents and a real younger sister, a true family nucleus like everyone else, when he was small he sometimes asked questions like that, even though he would never have admitted it out loud. How was a family? Did he have parents? Who were they? Why had they abandoned him?

Growing up in the dark, he rejected these thoughts by looking at the only adults he was surrounded by, eventually coming to the only conclusion that they were nothing but pieces of garbage like the rest of the world.

He had always thought this of most people until he met Last Order, Yomikawa and Yoshikawa.

Perhaps his family could also be good people he could get along with. He didn't know what to feel right now, he usually suppressed these emotions but now they were getting the upper hand and he didn't even know what kind of emotions they were.

"Onii-chan!"

A scream interrupted his thoughts and turned directly to the source of the voice.

"Onii-chan!"

The moment he spotted it, it crashed into him, hugging him.

She was a ten-year-old girl, short, straight black hair and golden eyes.

"How nice to see you again onii-chan I missed you so much." she said cheerfully.

 _So this girl is my sister. Kamishiro Yumi._

"Onii-chan why don't you say anything?"

 _Damn! How should I do? I'm not the real Kamishiro Homura. How does he interact with his family?_

The esper thought quickly, it acted in a formal way even though not too different from the usual with its peers and treated it normally, so with its family members it should work the same way.

"Hi to you too Yumi." he simply said, the girl smiled at that simple greeting.

 _She looks like the brat._

"I see that you two are having a good time among siblings, but I too would like to be greeted."

A third voice appeared, it was the voice of a man.

Accelerator looked up from the girl to see a man of robust build with neat black hair and red eyes.

"Nice to see you, Homura, I find you fit." the man said with a gentle smile.

He was Kamishiro Tsukasa, his father. He scanned the man, he looked like a normal person except for his red eyes. So the color of the eyes was a hereditary characteristic and not due to albinism, this surprised him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dad." it was strange for him to say something like that, even if by pretense.

He had never had a father or anything like a paternal figure, he had already had two guardians but they were both women who served as surrogate mothers. It was the first time he treated anyone like a father, it was a really strange and unexpected situation.

"Your mother is already inside the mall. We will meet her there."

"Tch didn't even wait for us." the esper declared frowning.

What kind of mother did he have?

Entering the shopping center, they started to walk looking for this supposed mother of the strongest esper in the world.

Accelerator walked quietly while her little sister clung to him while she talked about her school and asked him questions, she was very hyperactive, like a brat with whom she was familiar.

In order not to hear any more of his words, he activated his ability by rejecting the vectors of the sound, after a few minutes of relative tranquillity the Esper suddenly felt a blow from behind his head.

"What the fuck was that?!" the esper roared as he turned.

"Homura you always have this damn vice of blocking the sound to not listen to others! When will you stop it?!" his father who talked while his hand was closed in a fist. "We were talking to you and you weren't listening." he had a serious expression on his face irritated by his son's attitude.

"How did you hit me?" he had activated his passive reflex that protected him from all conventional attacks, so a simple punch would not have arrived so easily.

"I am a researcher who works in this city and as your father if you have not forgotten, I know well how your skill works."

So Kamishiro Tsukasa knew the same information that Kihara Amata had about his ability.

"Tch, what the fuck did you want anyway?"

"Moderate your language! I know I educated you properly, so speak adequately and show respect to your father!"

Accelerator hated being criticized this way, had a dirty language was true but no one had pointed it out to him before, not even his guardians.

"All right." he nodded reluctantly. He would have gone along with his requests by checking the outbursts of anger.

Before they could start talking again, someone in the distance shouted his name.

"Homura-chan!"

Or rather the diminutive of his name.

"Homura-chan!"

He was now starting to grunt with irritation.

"Look, onii-chan, there's mom!"

The boy looked into the distance while a female figure stood approaching at full speed.

Even before she could say or do anything, the woman crashed into him hugging him.

"Here is my little Homura, how I missed you."

"Luna leave him now, you're choking him." said Tsukasa.

The woman loosened her tight embrace and the esper could look at the woman better.

Kamishiro Luna was a very beautiful woman, with long purple hair that fell down her back, a youthful and cheerful face and two beautiful gold eyes, a trait that had inherited Yumi. She gave off an aura of motherly kindness and warmth.

"Mum." it was the only thing he said. He didn't know exactly what to say or do, today for the first time he had met the woman who had given birth to him.

"So Homura-chan, what are you telling me? Are you in good shape? Did you eat well? How are you at school? Are you happy that your sister grew up soon going to Tokiwadai?"

All these questions gave him a headache, this woman was really too cheerful.

 _How is she related to me?_

"Mom where did you go?" Yumi asked pouting.

"I went to do some shopping, including a gift for you." she said as she showed the envelopes in her hands.

"Thanks Mom!" she was radiant.

"Ok, let's go to a nice bar and have a few drinks, we'll talk to them a little bit." Tsukasa stated.

Shortly afterwards the cheerful little family was sitting at a table. Each with a drink, Luna and Yumi had taken an orangeade while Tsukasa and Accelerator had taken black coffee.

"Yumi, I'm really happy for you, you reached level 3 in such a short time and you can even enroll in a good school next year. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm so happy! But I'm not going to slow down, I'll work harder and one day I'll be level 5 like onii-chan!"

"I hope you succeed." said Accelerator without enthusiasm.

"Homura you could be a little more cheerful. Your sister has reached an important goal you could motivate her a little more." his father scolded.

"It doesn't matter I know that Onii-chan is always like that, it's his way of expressing himself." his little sister reassured.

"However, know that when I become a level 5 I will challenge you and claim the first place in level 5." the girl now had a grin on her face. Accelerator was normally bothered by those who challenged him for the title of strongest, but to see this proud and stubborn little girl challenging him for some reason amused him.

"When you have grown up enough you will be more than welcome." he replied with a smile that was partly mocking and partly genuine.

"Well Onii-chan now that we have established an agreement we change the subject, where have you been in the last few months?"

"What do you mean?"

"For months I was hoping you would pay me a visit, but you never did. So I would like to know, what did you do for all this time that kept you busy?"

"True Homura-chan, except that in the Daihasei festival we didn't hear each other and you didn't even call us." his mother said.

Now how would he explain it, did he find himself in situations of life and death when he went around doing the hero? He fought mad scientists, criminals and magicians to prevent catastrophes from happening, he did not want to discuss these things, nor did he talk about them with his former guardians.

"Onii-chan." Yumi spoke silently as a threatening aura surrounded her. "Are you seeing some girl?"

"Eh?"

"Ara ara, my Homura-chan is seen with a girl, who is the lucky girl?"

"What?!" the esper was shocked and didn't know how to respond.

"There's no way!" shouted Yumi "Onii-chan is mine! No girl will come near him!"

"Now that I think about it, from time to time I see some girls with you Homura." stated his father.

"What?!" Yumi yelled in amazement, before turning to his brother and grabbing him by the collar with fierce eyes "Onii-chan tell me right away who you're seeing. Who is she?!"

"I'm not seeing anyone, now leave me!"

"Don't lie to me! Who is she? Is she perhaps Mugino? Worst? Esther? Or Misaka Mikoto? I know that you meet them often since _you are_ _supposedly friends_ , _if not something more_."

At this point the esper clenched its teeth in indignation. She was not a womanizer at all and had no relationship, and moreover, among the many girls that she could name, she also had to appoint the Railgun. Among the many girls that surrounded him in this world that she might have suspected, his little sister felt suspicious of the only girl that Accelerator really detested and from whom he was detested in turn, the two of them would never have had that kind of relationship.

He was ready to deny it, but before he could speak Tsukasa intervened.

"Yumi is enough, if your brother is dating a girl it is not your business, he is a boy like many others so if he finds a girlfriend at his age he can do it. Also I'm happy to know that my son is having success with women, they are all beautiful girls." he raised his thumb towards him, winking "Congratulations."

For different reasons the two siblings became nervous about the words of the man.

Accelerator felt really outraged and humiliated, not just for his alleged relationship with the Railgun but also for the thought of all the girls falling for him was spinning in his head.

He thought at the sisters, Esther, Mugino Shizuri and all the others who now seemed attracted to him, for some reason he considered it a pleasant experience ...

 _Damn hormones!_

"Great, when you officially choose your girlfriend let me know, I'll be happy to meet my future daughter-in-law." Luna said with a smile.

"I have no girlfriend!" Accelerator screamed with a blush that spread over his face.

"My Homura-chan is always so tsundere." the woman giggled as she fondly stroked her son's head with great embarrassment to the latter "We will not rush you, when you feel more comfortable you will tell us."

The esper moaned and accepted the embarrassing situation without saying anything else.

The hours passed, the esper conducted a cheerful period also with his family, between walks and chatter he could perceive a strong climate of solidarity with them.

At one point they separated, those who had to go back to their school dormitory and who had to go back to work.

"Well, here we must separate, we will all stay in the city for a few months so in the coming days we will surely meet each other." Tsukasa stated with certainty.

"Then see you next time." the esper said

"Bye Homura."

"Bye Onii-chan."

Luna and Yumi started first, while Tsukasa stayed with his son for a while.

"Why are you still here?"

Now Tsukasa didn't answer but looked at him with a serious expression before speaking.

"Homura, I know what you've been involved with over the past few months."

There was a tense silence between the two, whatever the Accelerator man would have said would never have pulled back and he would have listened to the end.

"I didn't say anything to your mother and your sister so as not to make them worry, but I am aware of the dangerous situations in which you were involved."

The esper opened his eyes "How much do you know?"

"I don't know all the details, but enough to know that you were involved in the darkness of the academy city and in some international events."

"So? Do you want to know what I did? Do you want to ask me to stop? I don't pull back from a problem."

"Calm down Homura, I'm not here to scold you or to demand anything." Tsukasa's face softened "You've grown Homura, you're becoming responsible and you've always used your powers to help others and I'm happy about it. I was just worried that something might happen to you but I know you can take care of yourself."

He clung to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, the esper was surprised by this gesture.

"I know I can't stop you from helping people and I don't even intend to. So know that I am proud of you, and as a father I could not be more proud of the man you became. Just promise me that regardless of the circumstances in which you find yourself you will be prudent and you will always return home. "

Accelerator didn't know how to answer, but finally simply nodded.

"Well, now that we've cleared up it's time to say goodbye. See you Homura and I recommend you study diligently at school."

"Of course. See you, father."

And so, father and son greeted each other and each took the right path.

* * *

The white-haired Esper walked the streets thinking back to all the events of the day, from the meeting with the counterparts of the people of his world to his family.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice that he had arrived at an abandoned park. He took the opportunity to sit on a bench and meditate in solitude.

Accelerator had an illegible expression on his face, as if he felt the need to express some emotion but did not know which one.

 _You are the hero who saved 20,000 sisters._

Kakine's words fell into his head.

 _Even if you had to kill someone, you did what was right and saved countless people._

Now those of Gunha.

 _As a father I could not be prouder of the man you became._

And finally, those of his father.

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve all those praises and thanks, he had done nothing of those things, he was just a murderer. Even if he had taken a different path after saving the brat, it was impossible to do those things.

But yet...

"Senpai? What are you doing here alone?"

The esper turned abruptly just to see Misaka Mikoto a few meters from him.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice her presence.

"I should ask you. Shouldn't you be with the other girls or some other friend?" he asked with annoyance.

"In fact I was with them a couple of blocks from here, but I was thirsty and started looking for a vending machine. I found one nearby I took a couple drinks with ... _my special method_ , "the girl giggled nervously.

Accelerator snapped his tongue.

"Anyway, you still haven't told me what you're doing here. I found you by accident and saw you dreaming." the girl threw him a drink.

He grabbed it and opened his eyes wide when he discovered it was a sugar-free black coffee can.

"Your favorite drink, right? It must have been a stroke of luck if the extra drink was your favorite." she said with a smile sitting next to him.

Accelerator said nothing, surprised and slightly annoyed by the confidence with which Railgun spoke to him and the way he seemed to know him well. So open the can and just drink coffee.

They stood there in silence.

"Then will you tell me what's happening to you or not?" Mikoto suddenly broke the silence.

"What are you talking about, third rate?"

"I already told you to stop calling me like that. Anyway, you have to behave strangely since this morning, you are often silent and reserved but today you were more than usual and I was worrying. I am your friend and if there is something you can talk to me about it."

Friends. How could the two of them be friends?

"Tch. As if you knew how to solve my problem." he scoffed.

"Yes, yes, the great Accelerator never needs help and always manages to solve everything by itself. Don't give it to me to drink."

At this point the brunette looked him in the eyes "Senpai, I don't know if I will be able to solve your problem whatever it is. But you must have faith in me and in the others, you have no obligation to carry everything alone just as you taught it to me."

A small smile formed on the girl's face.

"When I knew I had clones, I didn't know what to do, I thought I would tackle the problem all by myself, but you didn't only stop the experiment and those scientists, you also showed me that I didn't have to bring a such a burden alone and I have always been grateful for it. Now as you have been there for me, I will be there for you."

Accelerator looked at her in amazement until she sighed.

"Tell me if I hadn't been there as you say and I hadn't saved you, would you and all your sisters still want to help me? If I was a bad guy would you still help me?"

"What do you mean senpai?"

At this point Accelerator tried to tell his thoughts in the most realistic way possible by saying a half-truth.

"I had dreams."

"Dreams?"

"I have dreamed several times recently of me participating in the experiment level 6 shift and massacred thousands of sisters."

Accelerator began to narrate all the events that took place in the original world (or at least those he had experienced), even though he talked about it as if it were a dream, he described them in detail to Railgun to make her understand that he felt as if he had really lived them. He spoke of the experiment in which he had participated, of how he was defeated, of how later he saved a clone known as Last Order and how he had decided to protect her, he talked about almost everything, even about how he had led a life without family and the bad relationship between all levels 5.

He didn't know why he was confiding in her, he didn't really feel the need to solve his problems and yet he was telling her everything. Perhaps because she was _Misaka Mikoto_. Even if they had only met a couple of times, both of them have had an enormous influence on the life of the other and not in a good way.

He wanted to see her reaction, whether it was anger or anything else, he wanted to see any emotion from her as he told her about the atrocities he had done and that she didn't remember.

He wanted her to judge him.

Once the story was over, Mikoto began to give a thoughtful expression, reflecting on all that Accelerator had told her.

"In these dreams you have, you led a life very different from this one, indeed each of us lives different lives and the circumstances that have brought us together are not the best. However, the personality of each of us is more or less the same, if there were only more opportunities for understanding I think that even in this world where you have chosen to kill my sisters there may still be an opportunity to understand each other." she declared with a sincere expression in her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he grunted.

"Instead I know. Imagine a world where you made huge mistakes and we two are enemies, but that doesn't mean it's a hopeless situation. You told of a world where you killed half my sisters but later saved the other half reducing you to a cripple and despite this you have continued to protect them until the end, if in this world you had known what you did for them I would have thanked you and considering that I would take my share of responsibility for the experiment, perhaps we would also have reached a mutual understanding."

Silence. Accelerator no longer knew what to say, he never expected to be here with the Railgun to talk to her who showed kindness to him, with she offering him the opportunity to forgive even after telling her what he did.

"Why ... why do you do this?"

"If you ask yourself why I am helping you, the reason is to remind you that you have done nothing of the kind and in any case always remain the Homura-senpai that I know in your strengths and your faults." at this point the brunette stood up.

"Saten, Misaki, Gunha and others are not far from here, we should go to them and have fun together."

She took his hand and made him stand up smiling at him.

"And if you still wonder why I do this for you the answer is simple. Because we are friends, that's why."

Misaka dragged him away and the albino could only watch as this girl was carrying him with her without him opposing her, with a strange warmth spreading through his heart.

A scene flashed through his mind, that of a child who took him by the hand and invited him to play with the other children, it was a scene he had imagined towards the end of the level 6 shift experiment during his battle with Kamijou Touma. At that moment he understood the real reason why he had participated in the experiment, so that he could eventually get a peaceful life and with people around him.

Now that scene was really happening, now in real life, by the last person who expected to declare himself his friend. She was different from the other girls who simply flirted with him, he was pure empathy, pure simple and genuine kindness.

Every weight in his soul began to fade along with all the negative thoughts and without Accelerator noticing a genuine smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I never liked the names Suzushina Yuriko and Suzushina Yuri created by the Accelerator fandom, so I chose a new name: Kamishiro Homura. I chose this name for two reasons: the first is that in the Kanji Kamishiro translates as "white god" and the second is that the name is the same as the protagonist of the light novel Ultimate Antihero, it is not a very famous novel but I liked it a lot, besides the fact that Accelerator and the main character of that story are similar, both being overpowered antiheroes.**

 **A world where Accelerator didn't kill anyone? Did you all think I would be limited to so little?**

 **In this world not only Accelerator has not killed innocents, but I have completely eradicated his status as a villain and brought him to a place where he is considered a hero. Accelerator has still killed some people but as stated by Gunha just because he killed someone does not mean that he is not a hero. The concept that only those who save everyone can be considered heroes is a wrong mentality and yet in the canon this concept is constantly repeated, in the real world things do not work that way. Accelerator is always convinced of this and because of this he can never believe he can become one of the good guys.**

 **I also gave Accel a normal life with a real family and friends, surrounded by people who appreciate it (in more ways than one), completely turning his life upside down.**

 **The final part with Misaka is the moment that has most influenced our protagonist,** **however this is not the original Misaka, we will meet the real one in future chapters.**

 **Yes, I also adjusted his hormones so to make the story more interesting. Lol**

 **Thank you for following the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!** **How many things have happened since last time, the anime To aru kagaku no Accelerator has not disappointed me at all, it has been wonderful and has fulfilled my expectations.**

 **Here is the new chapter, the second part of the Omega world all for you. Thanks for your reviews, it seems that I've reached the goal of surprising you all, I'll let you know that the surprises aren't over yet.**

 **Disclaimer:** **the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Traces of your tears**

"Hey Kamishiro-san, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know Kakine, I have a lot of free time but little imagination. What do you propose to me?"

"How about going to accompany the girls shopping, as good friends we should help them."

"You just want to take them to a clothes store and see Misaki and Mugino in lingerie, right?" Accelerator said with a provocative grin.

"You know me well." Kakine replied with a smile.

Two months had passed since the creation of this world and the esper known as Accelerator had unwittingly integrated into the daily routine of Kamishiro Homura and the people around him, leading a life that most people would consider normal.

Now Accelerator was walking leisurely with his best friend, Kakine Teitoku, attracting the looks of numerous people on the street, including plenty of those were beautiful girls. After all, how could they look elsewhere when you saw the two most powerful, fascinating and famous level 5 esper of the Academy City, normally Accelerator would be bothered to be the center of attention, but over time he has learned to appreciate the presence of others.

He was no longer surrounded by people who feared or hated him, so he had gradually learned to open up to others and to his surprise found the experience very pleasant, adapting perfectly to being a popular individual and also having the spotlight on him in some circumstances.

The two esper saw a group of boys who bothering a girl not far from them, the passers-by did not act out of fear towards the thugs.

"Tch, some things never change."

"It looks like we have to take care of it. When a girl is in trouble, I can't help but not to."

"I knew you'd say something like Kakine, well let's go and save yet another girl in trouble."

At the same time that the two friends thought they were intervening, two figures appeared from nowhere and interposed between the girl and the thugs.

"Judgment!" both figures said, showing the Judgment bracelet.

They were two girls, from the appearance one could understand that they were twins, with long brown hair and a bunny-eared bow on the head, but one was red bow and the other was yellow. Moreover, one of them had an eye patch.

"Oi, what do these two brats want?" said a hooligan.

"You're under arrest for harassing a girl." said the one with the red bow.

"We will not forgive your impious actions, surrender and we will not hurt you." the other twin said.

"These little girls would like to beat us, we are trembling with fear."

The criminals started laughing.

"They don't want to listen. What do you think Mami?"

"I think we should give them a lesson Yumi."

The two girls went on the attack, surprising the thugs with their martial arts skills, filling them with kicks and punches, faster than they could anticipate. Two boys tried to react with their esper skills but to their misfortune the two sisters were prepared for it.

Both girls joined hands with the other and pointed at the criminals, two spheres of compressed air formed their palms of their hands and threw themselves at full speed towards them.

"Double Volcanic Ball!"

And so the last hooligans were swept away by the two powerful air attacks.

"Nee-chan great job."

"Great job to you too."

Suddenly a sound of applause rang from passers-by to praise the two heroines.

"Thanks for helping me." said the girl behind them.

"There is no problem serving, justice is our duty."

The girls started arresting the thugs and taking them to the station.

"Hey nee-chan, we need to hurry up to finish the job you know what's in today."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Chef and Tao have committed themselves a lot for today, we must also make our contribution. I also really like the idea of cooking for children, it was nice to know that the two of them would help us cook for Child Errors of various orphanages."

"Yeah, it was a really nice idea!"

As the two girls walked away, the two boys watched the scene impassively.

"It seems that today our intervention was not necessary." said Kakine.

"As long as all is well, leaving the spotlight on someone else is fine with me."

"You are right."

The two levels 5 started walking again. Life in this world was certainly more peaceful, many more people acted in the name of justice and led a life far from darkness, the Tobio sisters were no exception as were members of Full Course and other organizations affiliated with the academy city, including SCHOOL and ITEM. Everyone led a normal life.

"In any case, how did Homura-san go about meeting your parents last week? I saw you a little upset after that."

"No reason in particular." answered Accelerator.

That was a lie, since Kakine couldn't tell the truth because he would have considered it ridiculous.

In the past two months he had grown closer to his family by meeting them several times and getting to know them more and more. His sister was a child with a lively personality and very fond of him, his mother was a sweet and cheerful woman even though at times she was a little too intrusive but always showed great concern for her children and also a perceptive person when it came to the emotions of her children.

Finally his father was a man with whom he initially had a complicated relationship because he had difficulty understanding him, besides the fact that he had grown up in a women's house so the father-son relationship was difficult for him to understand, Tsukasa was a silent man even though sometimes he could be quite serious and scolded his son for his dirty character and tongue. He was irritating at times, but he often had serious speeches and intelligent dialogues with his son showing also a strong concern for him, after having known him a little better he understood that he was a man of strong values even if a little serious. He had developed a bit of respect for his old man, learning from him to improve his attitude and way of speaking a bit (to improve he means: say less bad words between one sentence and another).

He was surprised to be related to them, as the red eyes he had taken from his father and the intelligence from both of them in his parents did not feel like physically or temperamentally resembling them or his younger sister in any way. This thought changed when last week he met his father again but in the company of his brother, namely Accelerator's uncle, Kamishiro Izumi.

When the esper met his uncle, he remained speechless. Izumi had a lanky physique, with messy black hair, red eyes and a mischievous expression, with a frank manner of speaking. For an outside observer he would have been confused like the older version of Accelerator with black hair. Now he understood that much of his appearance and character had unexpectedly come from his uncle.

"Kamishiro-senpai! Kakine-senpai!" a voice called them from afar.

They saw Saten Ruiko, while she greeting them from afar. Answering the greeting, the two of them went to meet to them friend.

"Hi Saten, nice to see you." Kakine said.

"Me senpai too."

"Nice for me too." the albino said in a neutral tone.

"I'm happy." the girl said, this time looking away and with a blush on her cheeks.

Kakine gave his friend an amused sneer, which he simply ignored.

"I'm a little hungry what do you say if we go and get something. Uiharu and I planned to meet at a bar nearby we can eat something there."

"Good idea."

Shortly after arriving at the bar they saw Uiharu, and with her were also Misaka and Kuroko.

"Eh? Misaka-san, Shirai-san what are you doing here?" Saten asked, surprised.

"We met by chance and decided to join you and Uiharu for a snack." Misaka stated.

"Hehehe, very well, then we spend the day all together." Saten replied with false joy.

Both she and Uiharu had a forced smile and a frown, but the other two girls didn't notice. Accelerator rolled his eyes, he had understood the reason for this frustration, Saten and Uiharu had secretly planned an impromptu appointment with the two older boys, like Saten who had a crush on Accelerator, Uiharu had a crush on Kakine since he saved her two months ago. They had therefore arranged a nice plan with the two boys, a plan that had collapsed dramatically due to their nosy friends.

"Homura-senpai, I think you will have to offer today." said Misaka.

"Why me?"

"Because the other time I offered you a drink and now you should reciprocate." she answered with a sly smile.

"A really elegant request from our Tokiwadai ojou-sama. Ah yes, a real ojou-sama wouldn't wear shorts under her skirt." he said with a grin.

"What did you say?" some sparks began to form from the brunette's forehead.

"I was just joking third rate."

Mikoto gave him a dirty look.

"You really are an idiot." she snorts.

The esper could not help laughing.

In recent months Accelerator has been able to deepen the knowledge of many people with whom he had never had the opportunity to discuss.

He had not only known his family better, but also the level 5 espers. Kakine was an interesting individual who kept several traits of the previous Dark Matter but was much quieter, he had many things in common with Accelerator (Kamishiro Homura) as having been alone for a long time in childhood because of their power and the two had easily become best friends. Gunha was the classic cheerful guy with a heroic personality to have fun with, Mugino and Misaki were two girls with a physical and intellectual charm with whom it was pleasant to spend time is to think about many subjects, and finally Misaka Mikoto.

In the same way as Kakine Teitoku, he never expected the Railgun to become one of his best friends, at first sight he seemed just an immature girl but then when he got to know her better he found out she was a very nice girl. She was a girl with personality and charisma, she managed to drag others into all the initiatives she undertook, she always helped her friends and always showed a calm and moderate attitude, Accelerator had also discovered that she had a strong passion for childish things and Gekota, and that explained the annoying vice of all the sisters for that childish stuff, was a genetic vice!

In any case, it was nice to spend time with Misaka and her sisters, even though every time she met them she couldn't help but feel a strange sensation of annoyance from behind her head, as if she had forgotten something important.

"Onee-sama, on another thing Homura-senpai is right, you should change clothes and put on wearing less childish stuff."

"Kuroko! Stop criticizing my way of dressing, you're not my mother!"

"Come on, Shirai-san, you shouldn't insist so much." said Uiharu.

"Does everyone dress in the way they see fit, and what kind of clothes would you like to wear?" asked Saten.

"Obviously I would suggest that Onee-sama wear clothes like a real ojou-sama, after all she has done it several times."

Then Kuroko took out her cell phone and showed them a picture. In the photo Misaka was wearing an elegant evening dress, clearly in a ceremony of some kind.

"As you can see this is clearly a ceremonial dress, but there are obviously other clothes for everyday use with a minimum of elegance that my beautiful onee-sama could wear."

While most of them looked at the photo in awe, Misaka frowned.

"Hey Kuroko, I didn't know that you took a picture of me, at least not without my permission. So tell me, besides this photo, how many more photos did you make in secret?"

"Here ... onee-sama is not as it seems." but before Kuroko could say more Misaka had already ripped the phone out of her hand and started to investigate.

The result was disconcerting, in the gallery of images there were numerous photos of Mikoto, both old and new taken in every type of moment.

Mikoto began to show an angry face and her body started producing sparks.

"Kuroko!" lightning attacked the Teleporter, the girl avoided it and Mikoto started chasing her in order to punish her properly.

Meanwhile Kakine had picked up the cell phone left on the table and gave him a look.

"Wow, there are really many photos of Misaka-san here."

Accelerator approached to take a look although not particularly interested in the thing, as well as Uiharu and Saten. At one point, however, a photo caught his eye.

"Look! This is a picture of Misaka-san as a child, how pretty she is!" said Saten.

Accelerator looked at the image for a while and then smirked.

 _Indeed as a child the Railgun seemed adorable and quiet, it looks a lot like ..._

Suddenly the Esper began to pale.

The memory of a small clone returned to memory, a memory that was gradually disappearing. His hands trembled and his face began to pale.

How did it happen? How had he forgotten about _her_?

"Kamishiro-senpai, are you okay?"

Accelerator recovered from the shock staring at Saten calling him, the girl saw him pale and worried about him.

The esper immediately hid his expression of shock.

"It's okay, I just remembered that I had a commitment and I'm late now." having said that he got up.

"Homura, is it really so urgent?" Kakine asked.

"Yes, it's an emergency so I have to leave. Until next time." he said hastily as he walked away, leaving his friends confused.

After 5 minutes of running, he stopped, taking a breath and reorganizing all his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Last Order. How did he forget about her in this way? She was the reason he fought, had battle Othinus for so long, but he had forgotten about her.

The esper grabbed his head with one hand.

Othinus had given him a very simple challenge, a week must have passed and then he would have asked her to restore the original world, but two months had passed and he had done nothing!

This world had made him forget his goals, his fake friends, family and the people who were still alive who had falsely been saved by him. They were all distractions to deceive him and Othinus had succeeded.

The esper clenched its teeth in anger.

 _You screwed me, but it won't last that long! Now I will go to Othinus and she will have to accept my victory. Just let me tell you what bothers me in this world and ..._

Accelerator stopped that trail of thoughts, would he really go to Othinus and ask him to cancel this world? A world where the Sisters and so many people were alive and smiling? Would he really destroy that world to fulfill his wish? He had to make a difficult choice. Save the brat and the original world. Leave that behind world and save those who lived in the current world.

Confused and contradictory thoughts invaded his mind, independent of the road that would have taken someone would have been sacrificed and therefore...

He found himself like this. Stuck between crossroads and another. Unable to choose, to act and to take what was the right decision.

His eyes were wide open, his breath gasping, a stabbing pain in his head hit him as he searched for every possible solution. Eventually he stopped, became calm, realized that there was only one way to escape from all this and he would do it.

He began to walk in an unknown direction with an unreadable expression that covered his face.

* * *

The streets were not crowded and among the many people, he could still recognize some familiar faces, could see a woman with a long ponytail walking with her son, a woman with short blue hair who had realized her dream of being a teacher and a pair of clones who met his gaze but did not linger.

Later he also noticed another familiar face, he was a certain necromancer girl, his self-proclaimed student Esther, in the middle of another of her stripteases in public who fortunately had been stopped by her friend who was with her. And if the memory didn't betray, she was her revived friend Hirumi.

An almost amusing scene, which, however, did not have the opportunity to enjoy itself and with lowered eyes continued to walk, with that little bit of sunlight remaining as it set that covered his face.

After a while, he arrived at an abandoned warehouse far from any prying eyes with only one goal in mind.

He had thought about it for a long time and that was his only solution.

Suicide.

He had to try this loophole to put an end to everything once and for all.

Now the question was how to commit suicide.

He hadn't thought much about it. He already had his mind full of confused thoughts and could hardly concentrate on one thing and convince himself to take this path.

He had no time to hurry.

The esper stepped into the center of the warehouse and sat on the floor, crossed his legs and thought about how to commit suicide.

An hour had passed and he still hadn't moved and managed to do anything at all, he thought of many ways but no one stimulated him, he had thought of finding and using a gun to kill himself, but he did nothing and had no idea why.

Human beings, though they may seem rational and evolved among all living species, were still instinctive creatures, and the instinct of self-preservation and this prevented them from dying and from continuing to persist on their survival despite the circumstances.

It was the same thing for a _normal_ teenager who wanted to commit suicide, instinct prevented him from dying immediately ... and maybe it wasn't the _only thing_ that stopped him.

"Yo! It's been a little while since we've seen Accelerator / return."

A familiar voice broke the silence in the warehouse.

The Esper looked up and saw a girl in a Tokiwadai uniform and brown hair a few meters away from him.

"I followed you here to understand what you were doing and I find you sitting on the floor in total silence and solitude / return."

She wasn't Misaka Mikoto or even one of the sisters.

"Normally I wouldn't intrude, but I have noticed something strange about you this time / return. That's why I chose to intervene / return. Now tell me what's happening to you / escape?"

The girl now sat in front of him just a meter away and looked him in the eye.

"How did you find me Will of the Misaka network?"

"Do you remember those two sisters you met / escape? They were Misaka 10031 and 10032, I am connected to all the sisters and through them I saw you and now using the body of 10031 I have come here / return."

The esper looked at her with an illegible expression.

"I see. So, you also survived the disappearance of the original world. I didn't expect it."

She didn't know how or why, but Accelerator realized that she was the "original Will" because she had called him with her usual title instead of her new name.

"Surviving is not the correct term / return. The occult territory that that girl deals with is not my area of expertise, but I can tell you that she has the ability to influence only the living and the dead / return. While I do not I belong to neither of the two categories, I am a existence born of the network of Sisters, both live and dead / return."

"So you transcended the normal concepts of life and death and Othinus couldn't get rid of you." he said

"I'm glad you're smart enough to understand that right away / return. If you were Kamijou-chan I would have spent an hour explaining these things / return."

"Don't worry, I'm not the fucking hero."

"Every time that girl changed the world and decided who lived and died, my existence remained unchanged along with most of my memories so I can see everything she did and how you fought her / return. You really have a great will power / return."

"I guess I should thank you for the compliment."

The girl looked at him with a curious expression.

"You're different / return."

"Hm?"

"When you speak you are different from the usual, you have a more calm and moderate way of speaking and not just / return." the girl leaned slightly forward "When I look at you I see something in your eyes that you didn't have at the beginning, a kind of spark / return. A spark that isn't very strong but that makes your eyes look brighter than before and would make people more comfortable talking to you / return."

"..."

"That's why I say you've changed / return."

"..."

"But let's put these things aside and go back to the main / return topic. For what reason did you come here / escape?" she asked with a serious expression.

Accelerator barely moved his lips as if he had trouble answering, but finally spoke.

"I bet with Othinus that if I found something that I didn't approve of in this world, she would bring everything back to the original world, but I'm put in the position of not being able to claim any victory. There are many things that annoy me, but at the same time many people that they have come back to life, many of them by my hand and if I restore the original world it means to kill them all again, which is why I cannot do it, even if I did it there is no guarantee that she will keep her word and keep doing that which is for her amusement. I chose an alternative option, committing suicide to convince her to put an end to all this, I could fail but it is still the best chance of success that I have for putting an end to everything."

For a few seconds the girl remained silent without saying anything but then spoke.

"Indeed, many people are still alive and if you erase this world it would mean killing them / return. This can be quite a problem even if you try to bring Last Order back to life by doing this, but tell me, something bother you in this world / escape? "

"Everything. People around me annoy me, they annoy me with their falsely genuine attitude towards me, those fake friends Othinus created to deceive me, that fake surrogate family with those fake parents. I hate the way everyone pretends to get along and the annoying kindness they give me." to this the esper tightened his lips "Those compliments, the praises, the girls who filter with me, their attitude always cordial in my comparisons in conscious of what I really did ... it annoys me all! And I want to put end to all this!"

"You know, I always knew you were a straightforward person, you almost always tell the truth and what you really think about anything / return. With just sometimes you say a lie or you just can't be completely honest with your loved ones, moving away from your personality but ..., this is really the first time you say so many lies all at once / return."

The esper stiffened.

"I have been watching you for so long through the sisters especially in the last two months since this world / return was created. I saw how you interacted with other people and I never saw the kind of annoyance you describe now, many things are real the lives of people previously killed by you as the Sisters are real, the erasure of Last Order from this world is real and even the change of some events that led you to be a hero is real, but I never saw you annoyed by other people / return. So the last thing you said is not real at all / return. "

The will of the network Misaka approached him to look at him steadily in the eyes and Accelerator felt his hands tremble and a feeling of anxiety that covered him as if he feared the girl's next words.

"You're insecure, I perceive it / return. You told me your motivations but half of them were lies, as if you didn't want to admit something, not to me but to yourself / return. Let's put aside the story of the living and the dead and of right and wrong, be honest this world has nothing to bother you so you can't say anything against Othinus instead / return ... "

The boy was at the limit.

"This world in which so many people live, you are treated like a hero, you have a real family that loves you and so many people who accept you made you happy, true / escape?"

 _Had it made him happy?_

It was a simple question.

An extremely simple question.

But that simple question was enough to hit the heart of Accelerator deeply without anything deadening the impact.

And it was so.

"Yes. It made me happy."

" **Of course it made me happy!** There is nothing to bother me, in fact it's all damn perfect and it makes me happy! I have a mother, a father, a sister, a family as I've always wanted! I have countless friends even among who hated me at the beginning. I did not kill any innocent many people are still alive and smile, and everyone thanks me! I have everything in this life, everything I have always wanted and more! _I admit damn it!_ _This is the kind of life that I have always wanted and never admitted to want!_ **A world where I am not treated like a monster, I have a peaceful life and everyone loves me.** Every fucking thing in this world has made me happy!"

Something liquid began to flow over the face of the white-haired boy, something that no one in the whole existence would have expected to see come out of the eyes of such an individual.

 _Tears._

Thus it was that for the first time since time immemorial, the esper Accelerator began to cry.

"In this world I am not even Accelerator anymore, I am Kamishiro Homura, I have a real name! I am a normal boy who instead of using his power in an irresponsible way uses it to help people and I even managed to save those who had to be saved."

"Here I made the right choice by saving all the Sisters from the beginning without being deceived by anyone. I saved the people who needed in the dark side of the city and even saved many people from the dangers of the magical side. Even when I realized that even in this reality I killed people and I continued to consider myself a villain, the friends and the family I never could have, they showed me things from another perspective that despite everything I had still saved lives and that those smiles remained intact thanks to me! They were those friends who saved me from that darkness and showed me the light, they all did this for me more than anyone else in the world did. even more ... even more than that hero! "

The Esper gritted his teeth as if a bitter taste spread in the mouth.

"And that hero, ... no, that level 0! He stopped the experiment, helped me save Last Order in Russia, but then? What has he ever really done for me?! He acted for the welfare of someone else, but only when the circumstances concerned him. He stopped the experiment because he wanted to save the sisters, he gave me a hand in Russia only because I attacked him and he didn't want me to do it again."

"He helped me, he reproached me for my mistakes but only because it suited him, because I accepted his point of view, it changed me a little but he never really saved me. I was about to consider him a friend but in truth it was not so, in this new reality I really understood the meaning of the word friends, someone who looks for you and helps you to smile, someone who enjoys your presence and is always there in difficult moments. _They are the ones who saved me!"_

Those sentences constantly came out from his lips.

He would no longer call Kamijou Touma hero, because he didn't deserve it.

He would express his emotions for others without his pride interfering. Now that the pride that accompanied him had disappeared several hells ago.

"They were the ones to save me and make me see the world under different eyes, I had the opportunity to get to know my real family and this made me happy with how I finally felt at home and a really normal guy. **Yet, I can't help wondering: if they were such good people, why did I have to grow up without them?! Why have they abandoned me?! What did I do wrong as a child to stay alone for so many years to lose some of my humanity and part of my own memories?** I wanted answers, but I was so at peace in this world that I unconsciously accepted everything, sealing those thoughts in the deepest part of my mind." He sighed for a moment and then continued.

"I also had the opportunity to get to know Kakine and see how he would have been a good friend despite my bad first impression of him and also with the Railgun ... "

He paused for a moment dwelling on the last word.

" _Railgun. Misaka Mikoto_. I finally had the opportunity to meet her. I thought she was just a useless brat who knew nothing of the world, but I was wrong, I was more wrong than I ever imagined. She surprised me, she is a person who always acts with will and a sense of justice that is rarely seen around, is childish and stubborn, but also amusing, appreciable and always shows concern for his friends, including me. With her words she managed to show me the truth and give me peace, _breaking my illusions_. She is an honest girl that I can really call a good friend. _And she is also a girl whose life I destroyed._ "

A sense of regret struck him.

"Only now I realized it, after seeing that picture I understood everything. She is exactly like Last Order, a little girl who led a happy life and who belonged to the light, and I destroyed her smile. Hurting her was no different than hurting Last Order! The only person I tried to protect at the cost of my life and now I feel like I hurt her! When I first met her in Hawaii, I told her that even if I repaid mine to the sisters I would not have apologized, but now I regret it, I would like to apologize for all that I did because he did not deserve it, she did not deserve all that she passed because of my stupidity for having participated in that crazy experiment."

"From the beginning I could have done good, I was the number one esper, the one who held immense power, yet I always used it in the wrong way! If I had used it to help those in need the original world it would have been a better place and I would be surrounded at least in part by people who accept me just like now, but instead I did nothing! I accepted the darkness and lived in my self-pity all the time and I always chose the easy way, I justified myself every time I was a bad guy or that I simply couldn't be a hero but that wasn't the truth! The truth is that I was a coward! A coward who escaped from complicated situations by alienating himself from others for fear of not being accepted and as soon as I had any hope of being considered one of the good guys I would have had to put up with someone who reproached me for being a monster anyway, regardless of what I was going to do."

"It seemed that the world was always divided into light and dark, I tried to follow the hero's path to be able to live in the light taking as an example that level 0 only to feel myself forever in his shadow without never understanding which way to go. But here, without having to compare myself to him, I finally understood how to be a hero, to simply follow my ideals is to have obtained both my happiness and those around me."

He had no idea what had happened to Kamijou Touma in that perfect world, whether he existed or not. He had never met him, but that had made him understand enough. Without the interference of that level 0 his live, he could have enjoyed a better life, an explanation of Othinus would not have been necessary to understand it.

"Now those same ideals tell me to do what is right, but I no longer know what is right to do. I have always fought for a single goal to restore the world to normal and save Last Order, but now I feel I am no longer capable of it. I only lost my bet with Othinus, but I myself no longer wish to leave this world! I am happy and so are all the others! Denying this world would not only condemn thousands of people but also condemn the happy life of my old family. Worse would return with a broken arm, Yoshikawa would lose his happy life as a teacher and Yomikawa would lose his son. I can't do this to them."

His eyes were swollen and tears continued to flow down his face.

"Why? Why do I have to want this?! How could I have become the real threat to the brat's existence?! Because I have to think things like: _it is better that Last Order does not exist. If she had never been born it would be better for everyone. It would be better if she disappears so that I can live peacefully._ **Why must I be the bastard who thinks all these things?!** After I poured blood and sweat into protecting her from the cruelty of the world, I am now a threat to her, protecting her was always my only ideal, the ideal that still made me a decent person despite all my crimes and her it was what symbolized my peace and my joy. Now everything I believed went down the drain, nothing makes sense to me! Whatever choice I make will be the wrong one, Othinus has won and I have lost, and my only wish now is to die and that everything will end!"

He found himself like this. Sobbing, sad and vulnerable, as if after so many years of accumulated frustration everything was suddenly released outside showing his true self.

Under countless layers of hardness, its shape was now clearly shown under that unshakable shell.

Accelerator, the one who wields the power of god, the number 1 esper, the strongest monster of the Academy City, under all those epithets the white-haired boy turned out for what he really was.

 _A child._

 _A simple child, crushed by the burdens of the world._

The will of the network Misaka now looked at the boy with a surprised expression. He always had good control of his emotions and an entity like her could hardly be surprised by the actions of human beings, considering them predictable, but this time she felt completely taken aback. She already expected that if she pushed the right buttons she would pull out the truth from the boy, but she never expected such an outburst from him.

"Looks like I got the wrong idea about you / return."

"Grumpy, insensitive and cold was what characterized your personality, instead you were just a normal boy/return." she said with a smile.

"A normal boy?" he whispered.

"I would be normal?! A murderer like me would be considered a normal boy?! I will also be a little changed but that does not change what I did!" he screamed as more tears came out of his eyes.

"The truth is this, whether I accept or reject this world, I killed those girls, I killed more than ten thousand cold-blooded sisters in horrible ways trying to reach the damn level 6. I had become an arrogant fool in the delirium of omnipotence, I killed more and more for my ultimate purpose, I thought it was the absolute power but it wasn't like that. I wanted peace, I wanted a peaceful life without fighting anymore but I didn't know how to do it, so when they offered me an opportunity from the disgust that was my life taken on the fly, they kept telling me over and over that you were not human even though I knew deep down that I wasn't. I also tried to scare them in every way so they could retreat from the fight but ... they never did. "Why didn't they do it? Damn, it a single time and I would have stopped! I would have stopped killing them! If only they ..." he could no longer speak, he felt that the words were stuck in his throat.

"I'm just a fucking monster. A monster that doesn't deserve to live."

The Will looked at him with apprehension before speaking.

"I have the memories and emotions of all the sisters both alive and dead, I can tell you that if the sisters have not hated you and for two fundamental reasons. The first is that they were not able to experience complex emotions at the time, but this already you know/return. The second is that they had no right to hate you, they were consenting to everything that happened during the experiment and they agreed to participate anyway, although you weren't forced and had the opportunity to retreat/return. As you said, they have never done anything to change their destiny on their own initiative, which is why they take on some of the responsibility for what happened/return."

The esper crossed his gaze with the girl in front of him without saying a word.

"Furthermore, you are not a monster / return." she came up and put her hand on the boy's cheek, stroking him.

"Real monsters don't feel sorry for others, they never apologize when they make a mistake, they don't feel regret or shame in their crimes and above all, the real monsters don't shed tears / return."

With the palm of her hand she began to wipe his face from tears.

He looked at her in awe as she genuinely smiled at him.

"You are human being, Accelerator, or rather _Kamishiro Homura_ , you are human like all the others / return. Sadness, anger, shame, joy, love these are the emotions that characterize the human being and you have shown these emotions as everyone does, for this I say you are human and not a monster / return."

Accelerator could feel startled, he felt his muscles less tense and his mind was completely at a loss. It was not a creation of Othinus to speak but what remained of the original world, the Will of the sisters who showed him that he was still human and not a monster, giving him an unexpected hope.

"What should I do? Will you give me back the will to fight consciously of the people who will die if I act?"

"Let me answer you with a question/return. Do you really think that this perfect world will remain intact in the end/escape? Do you really believe that your stupid suicide will make Othinus change her mind / escape?"

"..."

"She won't do it / return. She'll eventually get bored of this world and wipe it out anyway, she'll probably also bring you back to make you her slave, coming out a winner / return. Your surrender will be vain / return. Also, this world was created on lies and the manipulation of people's destinies, would you really allow an existence like that of playing with the lives of others / escape? "

She was right nothing would have stopped Othinus from continuing her cycle of destruction and creation of the universe and he could not escape it so easily, that happy world would sooner or later be destroyed anyway and he could not prevent it. He mentally rebuked his own stupidity for devising such a ridiculous and inconclusive plan, it was the same as when he chose to participate in the experiment, not only did those clones die because of his stupidity, but also because he chose to take the easy road without thinking to alternatives.

"If I choose to surrender, she wins, if I choose to fight I will have to sacrifice this world of my own volition and assuming that by following your advice I could also try to ignore many of those lives saved and happy, I will have to kill _them_ anyway."

"True / return. You will have to remove that false happy ending from the others and doing so you should also kill the sisters / return. This is a difficult choice that you cannot make, not alone, at least, so let all your doubts end and let me decide together with you so that you won't carry the weight by yourself later / return."

Silence. The esper would not have imagined what she was about to say.

"Kill them Accelerator / return. Restore the original world even if it means killing 10,000 sisters / return."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Is this really the way you want to go/escape? A way of redemption that leads nowhere/escape? You want to make amends and repay your debt to them, but you have just set a goal without any goal set by increasing the number of weights by bring without any reason / return. So now I tell you that you have already paid that debt, you have endured countless dangers to protect Last Order and all the sisters since you sacrificed part of your powers to save us from a virus to other perils, even with these infinite hells that you lived, you have already paid the right price and the suffering to expiate your sins / return."

"I ..." before he could speak she continued.

"Now our only request is to bring everything back to normal with our little sister still alive, even if you have to kill 10,000 sisters or all 20000 you have to do it / return. Put an end to all this / return. And if your heart still has doubts then ... "

The girl approached him and welcoming the boy in an embrace.

"... on behalf of all the sisters I forgive you, I forgive you for your mistakes, so you too must now forgive yourself / return. Our last request is defeat Othinus, return to the normal world and start a new life like you want it looking for yourself happiness as you did in this world / return."

Accelerator was shocked. He never expected that this day would come. The moment when he would confront one of the sisters and receive forgiveness.

This was redemption, the real one. It was not an illusion or a lie, it was reality. He had climbed the mountains and crossed countless obstacles and without noticing it he had finally reached the long-awaited goal.

A tear ran down his face, but it was not a tear of anguish this time, it was a tear of happiness. A joy derived from having finally put an end to what seemed an eternal conflict, unconsciously replacing the girl's embrace without saying anything, letting the pain slip away in a silent and liberating cry.

A little time passed and the two broke their embrace looking into each other's eyes.

"Ok I will." he said with a determined look.

"So you made your decision / return."

"Yes. I have no other alternative at this point, and although I have no idea how to defeat Othinus it does not mean that I will not try. Fighting to the end is what heroes do, right?" he said sarcastically.

"Already / return. However, regardless of the possibilities, I think you can do it, only you can do it / return. Not just because you survived, but because you will never lose the strength to fight / return." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said with a smile

"Don't thank me, I just encouraged you a little / return. Now it's time to go Accelerator, and remember, even if at the end of it all people hate you for having erased this happy world, I'll stay on your side / return."

That said, the eyes of the cloned were lifeless and slowly settled to the ground as a kind of blue light came out of his body. The Will of the Misaka Network was gone, leaving the white-haired boy alone.

The Esper got up from the ground and declared aloud.

"It's time to bring this to an end. It's time to fight a god."

* * *

The sun had set, what remained of it was a simple twilight light as night came.

The esper looked at this show for the last time, knowing that this happy world was coming to an end. The wind blew across his face and through his hair, with all his five senses he felt the world around him.

He would not have pulled back, he had made his choice, he would have restored the original world with all its imperfections, he would have had Last Order back and then fought for himself.

 _From this moment the road is one-way._

He thought back to all the happy moments he had lived in this world and to the people with whom he had lived them.

 _Goodbye mom, goodbye dad, goodbye little sister, goodbye my friends, Kakine I'm sorry that our relationship could not be better and Misaka ... when we meet again in the original world I will make you the appropriate excuses._

Sadness and joy perpetuated in his heart, emotions that he would initially reject for fear of suffering but now he would no longer do it.

Accelerator had matured, he would no longer run away, he would have accepted those emotions even if they would have made him vulnerable, _because that is what made him human._

He accepted everything, for better or for worse, both positive and negative experiences and even before realizing it something clicked into him.

He felt different, they were not the emotions themselves but something else, he felt as if something had suddenly _awakened_ in him. It was a very similar feeling to the one he heard during the end of the third world war in Russia, when he found the strength to repel that light that fell from the sky.

Load of further determination advanced towards his goal.

...

The prelude of an epocal event was about to begin.

A battle that would determine the fate of all humanity.

Man against God.

Science against magic.

The strongest esper against the god of magic.

Accelerator and Othinus would make the world their battlefield.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know that everyone wants to see Accelerator as a tough anti-hero or an irretrievable monster, but I still see him as a human being. So I pushed him in the direction of expressing his emotions out and finally changing.** **It is the circumstances in which one lives that makes an individual what he is, Accelerator is a cold person because of the difficult life he has had, but in different circumstances how would he become?**

 **Last Order and Kamijou Touma have had a good influence on him, but only in part. Although at the beginning they led him to improve, they are also the biggest obstacle to his change.**

 **Excessive affection for Last Order led him to act as if she were the only person he cared about and the only really kindhearted person to make a connection with, thus ignoring the opportunities for bonding with everyone else** **(except his small family)** **. This is also the reason why many fans ended up considering him a lolicon when he is not at all.**

 **The admiration for Kamijou Touma was positive, but then it turned out to be an obstacle, always following Touma, Accelerator never thought with his own head and to realize his personal concepts of right and wrong. Furthermore the two are considered friends when Touma does not really mind much of Accelerator, he considers him only an acquaintance, who is very different from the true demonstrations of friendship that the Esper has learned in this world from the other levels 5, learning that he can extend his trust also to other people.**

 **Here Accelerator confronts face to face with all his flaws and mistakes, and understands that he must make a change in his life.** **He also reflects on his actions towards Misaka Mikoto.**

 **The time had also come to end the story of the sisters by starting a new phase of redemption, obtaining forgiveness from the will of the Misaka network** **and starting a new path.**

 **The final battle is about to begin, in the next chapters there will be more action.**

 **Thank you for following the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am back with the new chapter. Happy New Year!**

 **I am glad that people continue to follow my story and also of** **all the followers that I am receiving.**

 **Some comments have particularly disappointed me,** **seriously, do I really receive complaints about the story for stupid non-canonical details? Well, I will give a news** **, nothing in a fanfiction is canonical. The only thing you can do is to offend the stories and their authors simply because they don't write what you want? These are not constructive criticisms but only the complaints of rabid and paranoid Touma fans who do not accept the simple fact that he is now a secondary character. (** **In reference to those who insulted me.)**

 **I wrote this story for myself and Accelerator fans, I'm proud of what I wrote and I certainly don't have to take opinion of this people. Yes, I am effectively the writer and I write what I want.** **If you don't like my story, you have no obligation to read it.**

 **I am willing to accept constructive criticism but the flames will be ignored.**

 **Going back to the story and the people who followed it with passion from the beginning, I will be happy to give you the new chapter now.** **We have waited a long time for this moment, therefore** **after numerous hells of suffering** **and challenges bordering on human reason** **Accelerator and Othinus collide in a final battle.**

 **Happy reading everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: the To aru majutsu no index series is owned by Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The** **angel who manifests himself** **at the end of the world**

The sun had gone down, almost all the students had retired to their dormitories and shopkeepers were also starting to close.

Only the moon and the stars illuminated the night.

In the dark streets of the city, a solitary figure walked towards where the fate of the world would be fulfilled.

Accelerator headed to an isolated place where he would call his opponent and confront her.

One might wonder what place he would have chosen to fight, but the answer for a certain esper was simple.

A road in the middle of district 7, or to be more precise in the vicinity of a certain _windowless building_. A place where hardly anyone went.

"Othinus!"

The white-haired young man pronounced his opponent's name aloud.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time, human." the omnipotent magic god he was about to face appeared.

Her imposing presence was matched only by her charm, the girl with a pointed hat, blond hair and a gold spear was the personification of beauty, war and destruction.

She was an existence that would have made even the most daring humans uncomfortable, but the Esper looked at her with absolute calm.

"I thought you had adapted to this world or that you were dead."

He didn't answer.

"It seems that in the end you remembered our little bet, tell me, what your answer is?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Silence. A long silence enveloped the two individuals.

Accelerator had to think carefully about his answer, he could have bluffed, he could have given a cryptic answer, he could have given a sarcastic answer or a melancholic answer.

Among the various options presented to him he chose one and only one.

"You won." the simple truth.

Accelerator released a sigh before continuing to speak.

"I will be sincere, nothing is bothering me in this world, it's a practically perfect world in which I would be happy to live with all the people who live there. You did great in the goal you set yourself, _you destroyed my illusions._ "

If Othinus was surprised by the ease with which he spoke she didn't prove it, but her grin had disappeared into stoicism.

"I really wish all this would remain as it is, but I can't. Not only because you would later destroy it regardless of my decisions, but because this is not a world I gained by my own strength but by another Accelerator that it is not me, this world as beautiful as it is not mine. Furthermore, I can't allow this world to be constantly remodeled according to your will, playing with the lives of others and their emotions, so I want to restore the original world and do everything in my power to carry it out!"

"What a noble motivation, I would never have expected such a thing from a character like you."

"True, and I have to thank you for it." he said with a smile.

"Hm?"

"I suffered, in every way conceivable in those hells that I lived and in this last world I practically broke, for a long time I blamed you for it but in the end I realized that it was I myself who made those worlds a hell: my personality, my contradictions, my insecurities were the source of my suffering, if I had the courage to confront myself with my emotions I would have understood that those worlds were only a personification of my fears and my desires. All the while you have simply reproached me for the truth about myself and the world around me, for which I thank you. You thought of breaking me in this last world and in fact you were almost successful, but in this world, I also found hope, the hope of a happy world and above all the hope given to me by people who opened my eyes."

Othinus remained silent as he continued.

"I learned that it is not wrong to be afraid or to show love to those around you, so I want to go home, to my true family and tell them that I love them, help those in need with my power and to help people who shed tears to smile. I can't say that what I am doing is a gesture of altruism or selfishness, I'm at a point halfway that it's hard to understand, but I'll do it anyway; not for trivial reasons but for what I believe is right and I will go on until the end."

If someone had heard Accelerator make such a speech, he would have jumped off a bridge believing he was dreaming and hoping to wake up.

Othinus did not speak because she did not expect such claims, and also because she would eventually choose to destroy her opponent regardless.

"So, you want to sacrifice the girls I saved for you in exchange for a sad world?"

"Yes." his answer was not hesitant.

"Why? What drives you so much? Your ideals?"

"This is a world where they are alive but Last Order does not exist and I am not willing to accept it. Obviously, any road I take someone will eventually pay the price, so I understand that whoever I choose to save there will always be someone who will die in his place. I have to live with it, this is the reality of the world, as I have already told you I have already made my choice, I will fight for the original world and before doing so, destroy your damned illusions!"

They were silent for a long moment.

"So you want to defeat me? And how are you going to do it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Giving everything I have against you."

"Oh? All right, in that case I will make things easy for you." Othinus snapped her fingers.

There was a loud roar with a wave of mysterious energy that spread in all directions, but which _apparently_ did not damage either him or the surrounding buildings. Accelerator's heart skipped a beat, an unknown feeling of unease began to grow inside him.

"What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"I have cleaned the world of its people. Now it's only we who unleash our full powers without you worrying about the population and the side effects of our struggle. Even if, considering that you were willing to give up this world, it shouldn't bother you too much."

The Esper closed his hands in fists, he was ready to put this happy world aside but the pain of knowing that the people to whom he had bound had disappeared struck him anyway, despite this he hid his feelings behind a neutral expression.

"Why should you take this trouble? What do you get?"

"Simple, I will let you fight at full power but only to show you foolish human what it means to have challenged a god. I failed to break you mentally, but now I will physically break you by killing you over and over again, and this time it will be over for you."

Accelerator began to smile madly, with the ground beneath his foot cracking.

"Good. If things are like this I won't hold back with my powers, I have waited for an eternity to confront myself with you once and for all and now I am free to give all of myself!"

Faster than the eye could see the esper ran at full speed against the magic god, and in response Othinus unleashed millions of explosions against him.

The battle had begun.

* * *

He was the strongest amongst level 5, the one who wields the power of god, and could potentially win against every opponent. But not her. She was a god in full standing and against a god a normal human being could not win.

He was lying on the ground badly injured, 10, 20 or maybe more, he had been killed many times because of those irregular and difficult to calculate explosions since they started fighting, every time he died he was automatically brought back to life by Othinus herself.

He had approached her in every possible way, from every direction and attacking her in more ways than one. Whether it was direct or indirect attacks by manipulating the air and rocks at high speed against her, everything was in vain, Othinus rejected any attack with the sheer power of her explosions.

"Aren't you tired of dying human?" the goddess asked as she looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this human is much more stubborn than he looks and certainly won't give up yet." answered Accelerator as he rose from the ground. Despite his injuries, he could still stand up.

"Do you still want to fight? Look at the state you are in, you'd better give up, it's clear you can't do anything against me. I was hoping that now that you've experienced the essence of death on you, you would have learned what it means to die and I would have pulled you back."

The esper jumped slightly at Othinus' last words and for some reason an old memory surfaced in his mind.

 _Only those who have been killed can understand the feelings of those killed._

The words of a certain Meltdowner came back to him.

It was true, he had died more than once, experiencing personally the experience of death which no human being could normally tell. Except for _them_.

 _So this is what the sisters have tried._

Death was a cold, painful and even disturbing sensation, but after a while you got used to it and it became little more than an unpleasant experience. So you couldn't get too angry with the person who killed you. Now he understood why the sisters had finally been able to forgive him.

Accelerator began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Oh! Nothing, I just thought that I had now repaid an old debt."

"Do you think you can think of something else and take it easy while facing a god?" Othinus asked with a slight hint of irritation, the mere fact that a human took a god like her lightly was in itself an insult.

"Not at all, I didn't stop thinking about the battle for just one minute." he replied calmly.

"You didn't make any progress and you didn't even accept that you can't make it, so you can surrender and accept defeat with a bit of dignity." she replied.

"I will not do that."

Silence.

It was clear that the esper would not yield.

"I understand, then I will destroy you to convince you."

A new swarm of explosions rushed to the white-haired boy, ready to make him try again and again the cycle of death to the point where the boy would surrender.

And so it was, the destructive magic of Othinus would again kill the boy.

Or at least that was what she thought.

The magical explosions that were supposed to hit the boy were diverted in all directions as soon as they came into contact with him, and in the end the esper was completely unharmed.

Now Othinus was visibly surprised.

"How did you ...?"

"You didn't expect it, did you? Over the course of many years I thought of a way to defeat you. And I understood one thing, to defeat you I had first to accept the fact that you were far stronger than me, and then I simply had to ask me the question " _how would the weakest to defeat the strongest?_ " At that point, an infinite number of possibilities opened up for me to access and to use them against you."

Othinus looked at him with an unreadable expression as he continued.

"So I thought of a method to overcome your magical attacks, obviously without making you believe that I was developing a strategy."

"Wait! So you weren't throwing yourself at random before getting yourself killed for no reason."

"No. They were all voluntarily failed direct attacks with the intention of analyzing your magic explosions, I watched you fight and I calculated and recalculated the vectors that hit me and I memorized and analyzed them little by little even after I was killed, it was difficult but I made it in the end. " answered Accelerator with a smile.

"You're crazy. Did you get killed just to repel my attack?"

"I know that you still need me alive, you yourself said you just wanted to break me and clearly you would have resurrected me every time, so enduring the pain and the fear of death I got here. You're right, I acted like a crazy, but if there is one thing I have learned it is _that crazies sometimes have the ability to make the impossible possible!_ " the young esper's mind shifted to two boys of level 0. Kamijou Touma and Hamazura Shiage were individuals who in their recklessness had managed to do what no one would have expected, by challenging individuals and organizations more powerful than themselves and coming out as winners.

A new burst of explosions unleashed on the esper, but with a wave of his hand he deflected them without difficulty.

"You'll have to do better." he said derisively.

For the first time, Othinus frowned.

"It seems that now I will have to give you a new taste of my true strength, so you will understand that no matter how much you commit yourself, you can do nothing against me!"

The esper prepared for the god's next attack, carefully observing her every move.

Othinus raised her spear high and recalled her power.

" _I am Othinus! I am the god of war and sorcery. I am the god at the top of the Nordic myth, I have authority over the nine worlds, over the gods and over all the creatures. Every warrior belongs to me, every weapon belongs to me and is part of my arsenal, each of them is part of my treasure and now I claim them!_ "

Numerous golden portals opened in the air and a weapon slowly came out of each one.

 **"Gate of Asgard!"**

The esper looked at the spectacle with a shocked look, Othinus had called countless arms with this strange magic and every weapon was loaded with enormous power. Not that Accelerator couldn't reflect them, but every weapon had different types of magic vectors and to analyze them, it would take some time, but no time now, every weapon was pointed in his direction and he would surely have suffered damage if he had been hit.

"Hahahaha! These are all weapons that come from my arsenal, every weapon of Nordic mythology here for you! Balmung, Dainsleif, Gram, Tyrfing, Hrunting, Mjollnir every weapon for you human!"

In an instant, innumerable blades were launched as missiles in his direction.

"Tch." the esper snapped his tongue, evoking as many weapons as possible, flying backwards with four funnels of wind forming on his back.

A couple of swords hit him but he managed to reflect them without problems, he looked down and saw that the attack had already destroyed the entire road now full of craters, with swords trapped in the ground that dissolve in the air like golden dust. He should have kept his guard up, it was just the beginning and he would never underestimate his opponent, aware of Othinus' strength and the fact that she certainly had many other cards to play. He did not dwell further on his thoughts that a new series of weapons were launched against him again.

The weapons were largely reflected, but some felt the magical impact, while others bypassed (albeit slightly) his vector shield causing him several injuries.

"Ghaaaaa!" the Esper screamed in pain and cursed silently.

Fortunately, the wounds were superficial and this allowed Accelerator to continue fighting. At a certain point numerous spears were thrown in his direction, put one hand forward and reflected them all, but paused to observe them and realized that they were the same as Gungnir! Could Othinus recreate that spear so easily? No, it was impossible even with his power as a magical god he took time only to create a single spear, probably those were only replicas inferior to the original to be used as disposable weapons. It was the only reason he had managed to push them away easily, if it had been the real Gungnir he would have died ... again.

 _Probably Othinus is creating replicas of the various weapons and therefore to compensate for the quantity the quality of most of them has been reduced, obviously even for her it is not so easy to create legendary weapons in a short time._

Suddenly a powerful hammer charged with electric energy crashed into the esper like a lightning storm, only to be easily reflected to the sender even though it disintegrated before reaching the magic god.

"Seriously Othinus? Send me against a stupid electric hammer? To reflect electricity is the first thing I learned to do." he sneered.

"Probably." she admitted "However up to now you have only kept on the defense without ever going on the offensive, do you think you can boast you instead?"

"True." Accelerator replied, observing the destroyed road from above and some buildings damaged after their initial battle (especially Othinus' attacks). It was time to go on the attack!

Numerous tornadoes were created by the esper with his power and launched against Othinus, despite the power unleashed by them the god with one eye remained motionless in its place without suffering a single scratch.

"So you think that a little breeze could really do something to me. Really disappointing, I was hoping you were a little more intelligent, human."

He didn't answer, but one thing he understood, Othinus would not have pulled back from any attack in order to prove her superiority over him.

Including this, he profited of the opportunity.

He manipulated the vectors of the air again, though this time in a different way stretching arms upwards.

He created a single mighty tornado that has risen to the sky and began to compress the air into a single point.

A violet light began to grow above him at a height of hundreds of meters illuminating the night sky. _Plasma_. Plasma creation through air compression, a technique he had previously invented to be used against a certain level 0 that he never had the opportunity to really use due to external interference. He didn't expect that the time would come to use such a firepower again, but that moment had arrived, now against the god of magic Othinus.

When he reached the critical mass, Accelerator lowered his arms and threw the mighty plasma sphere against the enemy. The plasma hit the target in full triggering an explosion that destroyed half of the district, reducing everything to a heap of dust and debris. The streets and buildings that were nearby were almost or completely destroyed, except for a certain windowless building which was designed to withstand even nuclear explosions (to the slight regret of the esper).

Ash and dust rose upward in a great cloud of smoke, the impact of such an attack would have killed almost anyone. _Almost._

Accelerator maintained a stoic expression in the face of this without ever lowering its guard, when the cloud cleared it could see an enormous crater with a single figure standing in the middle of it.

"Not bad. I felt a bit of pain, it was definitely better than your previous attempts but, if that was your winning card then you still have a long way to go." she said nonchalantly.

The esper loaded at full speed towards her, with the god who replied with other magic weapons hurled at him with the latter which he dodged and easily diverted by approaching the objective, loading his right fist.

"Take this!"

Time seemed to slow down while the two were only inches away from each other. The Esper struck the god with a punch charged with all the force he had amplified by his ability, but Othinus easily blocked him with her free hand, intercepting the blow with inhuman speed.

Accelerator gritted his teeth as he met the gaze of the girl who had easily blocked his fist with his hand.

The gaze of both was deep and cold, able to dig deep into anyone's soul and instill fear into them.

"You are weak. Your every effort is in vain, you are only a human while I am a god. What you have before you is absolute power, something against which no mortal can do anything."

A series of explosions hit him, sending him back a hundred meters. He could reflect the attack to prevent it from being lethal but at that neighborhood it would not have been possible to reflect it completely by calculating all the vectors.

He fell to the ground spitting blood and full of further wounds, tried to get up despite he was running out of strength, but suddenly a sharp pain hit him in the abdomen.

It was a sword. A sword came in from his back and out of his belly. The Esper did not know but that was a replica of Dainslef, a sword capable of cutting off the phases of magic. Although not as powerful as the original, it still had sufficient power to cut through the space and bypass the vector shield of the esper number 1.

His vision began to blur and a familiar feeling struck him, a feeling he had experienced several times in his fight against the magic god and which he now felt again. The death. The feeling of closing your eyes and plummeting into darkness with the fear of not waking up anymore.

Finally everything became dark.

.

.

.

The Esper opened his eyes, alive and without any wound, but with the memory of all that had happened. Die and rise again at the hands of a magic god.

It was not the first time he came back to life, it would be the last, but he felt a strange flame of power not easy to describe that was expanding from within himself. He couldn't tell if it was that part of Imagine Breaker within himself or his esper ability, what he was sure of was _that something inside him was changing._

He rose slowly from the ground coming out of his thoughts while a graceful and at the same time maleficent voice spoke to him.

"So human, how does it feel to be crushed by the inevitable and cruel destiny? What do you feel by being easily denied your insignificant existence?" she scoffed.

These speeches did not touch him at all, with all the hells he endured these insults and provocations were useless. Othinus who was a magic god with the power and knowledge to destroy and create the world infinity times was certainly intelligent enough to understand that was useless. So why was she so insistent? What would she get insulting him and by asking him unnecessary and provocative questions? What she did made no sense. She had to be simply focused on breaking him not doing empty speeches that couldn't even make sense if told by her. Just as in the innumerable worlds created by her she often began dialogues that she could hardly understand and they were rather out of context in which they were found.

Who started talking so many times with someone you're torturing and killing?

Accelerator's eyes widened and the events of the Sisters experiment came his to mind.

Why was he thinking about it right now?

 _Misaka says as Misaka is wondering, if that is the case, then why did you bother talking to the Misakas during the experiments? Many times... many times, even though there weren't many conversations._

Accelerator grabbed his head as a word from Last Order crossed his mind.

 _Misaka says as Misaka regrets that she couldn't notice your signs. If Misaka told you: "I don't want to fight anymore", would you have stopped?"_

Quite right. When he fought against his sisters, he unconsciously persuaded them to run away and to retreat from the fight by launching provocations, insults and inciting them with fear. A vain attempt. He had failed and the sisters never retreated from the battle and only Last Order whose emotions were never suppressed could understand him.

The Esper looked up to observe the god with one eye only a few meters from him with a realization.

It was the same situation, it was as if he had returned to those experiments with a single difference, he was not the executioner this time. Now he was reliving the same situation the sisters were in with a powerful adversary who had not yet found a way to defeat.

And above all with an opponent who was unconsciously trying to convey a message just as he had done a while ago. What message could it be though? What was Othinus really fighting for now? She claimed to want his submission and obedience, sweeping away his motivations, ridiculing his willingness to fight, thinking about it she could easily make him his slave in a snap of his fingers by altering his personality or inflicting an infinite amount of pain on him, but she didn't. She always gave him a chance to recover and react, but what was the reason?

Which of her words could give him a clue to the true intentions of the god?

 _What you have before you is absolute power._

 _How does it feel to be crushed by the inevitable and cruel destiny? What do you feel by being easily denied your insignificant existence?_

Those words came back to him. "Absolute power." "Cruel destiny."

All too familiar words.

He had wanted absolute power believing he would change his life. And because of the cruel fate he had been forced to live most of his life in the darkness of the academy city.

"So you stopped human? I thought you wanted to defeat me and break my illusions, so you said. Did you give up?" the words of Othinus brought him back to reality.

"Tell me Othinus, what drives you so far?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you aim for. You are the perfect god of magic, you are omnipotent, with the power to do everything, yet I don't see you doing anything constructive so far except wasting your power to torture a single person by playing with the world. What logic is behind your actions?"

She didn't answer. For an instant she seemed to be taken aback by the question, but then she immediately hid it.

"I don't need to explain to you my intentions. After all, even if I tried it, it would be useless, because a human like you would never be able to understand the way of thinking of a god."

"Bullshits." he spat "You speak as if your reasoning was completely different from mine as if you were born as a deity but it is not."

The girl stiffened.

"Leivinia Birdway explained to me several things about magic and the last time she explained to me the details about a magic god. A magic god is not a true god, but a _magician_ whose magic has reached the stage of a deity, just like an esper that would have reached level 6, we can all talk about ways to become gods but in the end we were nothing but human beings, _including you_. Reaching absolute power for some goal, to fill one's weaknesses, for greed or because you have lost something or _someone_ important."

Silence

A long and disturbing silence was established in the air.

The memory of a crying little girl in front of her mother's grave crossed her mind. A _human_ girl, a weak girl, alone and vulnerable to the world.

Othinus narrowed her eye and clenched her teeth.

"DAMN HUMAN! Don't you dare make fun of me!"

A powerful ray of light fell upon the esper hitting him and throwing him away, followed by innumerable super-speed weapons and as many explosions.

Accelerator would have been slaughtered by such an attack in different circumstances, but now he was no longer unprepared as at the beginning.

He had analyzed every attack of Othinus and every magic used up to now, studying each vector and implementing them in his calculations, now he was able to reject any attack launched by the god, he would not have completely reflected them but he would have done enough to protect himself.

No matter how much power he would have received against, he would have rejected it, whether it was an army, a nuclear bomb or the attacks of a magic god, he would have made it. Because he was Accelerator.

His defense had become impregnable, and it was time to go on the attack.

Accelerator set off again at full speed despite the weapons and rays of light it faced, the distance with Othinus would be eliminated in a short time.

Othinus intercepted him by creating a barrier that slowed him down at the last moment, and before he could react she closed the fingers of his left hand and gave a powerful punch to the face of the esper, pushing him back ten meters.

The punch had left its mark but the esper didn't give up and hung up with all his will, he moved faster than a normal human could see but it didn't matter which direction he attacked, how much force he used or how fast he used; although in rage, Othinus intercepted every stroke with reflexes and divine abilities without making any effort of his.

The Esper was frustrated both for not being able to communicate with the god and for not being able to inflict a single blow to his opponent. He had to find a way to get closer to her faster than she could anticipate and inflict a blow powerful enough to damage her. But how could he do that?

In the past, when he was still a cripple with a damaged brain he found himself in complicated situations that he had always managed to overcome. Every opponent he had managed to face in the darkness of the academy city had his strengths but he had always found a way to fill the gaps in his handicap and take over by destroying any organization that came up against him.

He also thought of all the methods that those people had used to gain the upper hand against him, at first he considered them mediocre tricks used by weak fools who would later be defeated, but now he saw them in a different light; now he recognized the value of those who through cunning tried to gain the upper hand over those who were stronger than them even if most of the time they failed.

An example was when during the events of October 9 the underground organizations of the city clashed, Accelerator had faced many of their members, from mercenaries to espers, but that they were weapons and powers, to Esper number 1 it was sufficient to analyze the vectors of each and -

The Esper widened his eyes to the realization of something important.

 _He had analyzed the vectors of the various abilities._

With this thought an idea occurred to him.

Othinus observed the human not far from her and noticed that he positioned himself in what appeared to be a typical fighting pose, loading his fist backwards as if he were about to hit someone. He had a calm expression on his face with crimson eyes on her.

The girl looked at him carefully, ready to receive the next shot.

But it never came.

It all happened in a few moments.

The Esper suddenly disappeared into thin air. He had vanished, he hadn't moved at all without her having a single clue as to where he would attack. An instant later something hit her on the right side of her face, with a power that moved her a couple of meters from where she had been since the beginning of the fight.

"Eh?" it was the only thing that exit from the lips of the god.

The astonishment and confusion of what had just happened was greater than the pain he felt on his right cheek at the moment.

"Damn, I didn't expect it to really work."

Othinus turned to hear the speaker of the voice, saw Accelerator with his fist stretched forward and a smile on his lips. Had he hit her? How did he do it ?! How had he managed to move so fast that she wasn't even seen ?! Unless-

"You've teleported." she hissed.

"You guessed, congratulations. I couldn't actually hit you in any way by simply moving on a three-dimensional space, you would have anticipated my every move, so it occurred to me to push my limits to instantly transport myself by calculating eleven-dimensional vectors. I have already analyzed that type of vectors in the past, I modified the algorithm I applied them to myself and finally I replicated the teleport, certainly it is still very far from skills like Move Point but it is still more than enough to be useful in battle. " the esper explained.

"Tch! You used a nice trick." said the frowning god.

"Yeah, and with your blind spot in plain sight it was just as easy!"

Othinus's face became darker because she knew what he was talking about. Her eye patch.

The lack of the right eye had never been a problem for her since she had sacrificed it to become a magical god, or at least most of the time. The lack of an eye has always denied her a total view of her surroundings, certainly filled those gaps with her enhanced sense of divinity, but on some occasions the problem recurred and this was one of those.

Accelerator had hit her at the only point where her view was imperfect.

"Now I know that even a god is not invulnerable." said Accelerator.

Othinus touched her cheek where he had hit her the wound had regenerated almost immediately, but there was still some blood.

Hurting a magic god was not at all a trivial matter, in fact, the esper's fist had released a quantity of energy equal to a small nuclear device, which was sufficient both to wound Othinus and to create a shock wave that further devastated the area in which they found themselves further destroying the already ruined buildings. Not that two beings like them considered it, no matter how much destruction they had caused as long as one of them eventually defeated the other.

Othinus looked at him with a neutral expression on her face as she looked at a drop of blood on his hand after touching her face.

The god smiled.

"Did you make so much effort for a single drop of blood?"

Othinus mocked him and moved his spear creating a shockwave that threw the esper into the air. It was the first time she used Gungnir to hit him, evidently now she was no longer underestimating him.

He also had to analyze the vectors of that weapon.

Suddenly, Othinus raised her hand to the other as if she was grabbing something and pulled it to herself.

Accelerator looked up, only to open his eyes and mouth to what he was seeing at that precise moment.

High above the broad vault of the sky, the esper looked at the lunar surface crumbling into countless fragments and heading at full speed towards the planet (and above all in his direction).

A single unusual phrase crossed the mind of the esper.

 _Such misfortune._

An immense swarm of meteorites fell to the Earth particularly in the insular region of Japan and in the neighboring regions. There were meteors of all sizes from a diameter of a few meters to hundreds of meters, many crumbled once they entered the atmosphere but others maintained a sufficiently large mass to reach the ground, the impact of them hit both the land and the sea devastating everything.

If the scene had been seen by the space would have seemed as if some nuclear weapons had devastated the nation by raising a pile of ash that would have covered part of the northern hemisphere. On the surface the scenery was just as horrible, the whole Japanese prefecture had been wiped out, the landscapes were in ashes and the cities were destroyed with the dust and gases that had spread far and wide to make the environment almost inhospitable for life of flora and fauna. Entire countries and habitats were in total ruin.

The Academy City was no exception, the most technologically developed city in the world was now completely destroyed, ruined buildings and remains of numerous meteorites scattered everywhere to make the city almost unrecognizable, with only the indestructible windowless building still perfectly intact. In the center of that apocalyptic scenario stood a solitary figure untouched by the catastrophe, it was a girl with long blond hair, with a witch's hat and a gold spear.

Othinus looked at the scene around herself with satisfaction.

"That is how insects are crushed." she stated proudly.

She had not initially planned to do it this way, but to punish an arrogant human, she did not care to destroy the world or reshape the universe again.

A sadistic and proud smile covered her face, but it was short-lived.

A gigantic boulder the size of a skyscraper fell upon her but was destroyed in an instant with the power of Gungnir.

The powders created were suddenly dispersed with an explosion of air, and from this explosion emerged a familiar figure that rushed in front of her.

So he was still alive? thought Othinus with a little disappointment.

Accelerator had easily survived thanks to his power with almost no damage, yet his expression was no longer calm and stoic, now he seemed rather pissed.

"If you throw me another moon ... it ends badly."

"Sorry, it's my way of crushing insects. But I just remembered that you're like a cockroach, I can try to get rid of you but you will always survive somehow."

"I destroy you!" the esper loaded forward.

"Come on!"

A moment before coming into contact with her, the esper vanished again, and reappeared behind the god, striking her with a powerful kick.

Othinus gritted her teeth and with a movement of Gungnir tried to hit him but he easily avoided it by teleporting back a few meters and then resuming his assault. This time Othinus was prepared by creating a shield around her and intercepting the surprise attack and then repelling it with a golden lightning bolt.

No matter how good he was at reflecting electricity, those of a magical nature created by her still forced him to back away and to get defensive.

The new trick of imitating teleport allowed him to take his opponent off guard, but it would not last long because Othinus, though arrogant, was not naive and would gradually adapt to his tactics, so he had to invent new ones.

"That vector shield is really a nuisance." said the god with one eye.

She had a frown on her face, her lips making a grimace ... and then that grimace turned into a dark smile.

"But this, it's only as long as _you can calculate every vector that is thrown at you._ "

He didn't know exactly why, but every part of his brain told him to be careful and prepare for the imminent danger.

Gungnir in the hands of Othinus shone and new golden portals appeared in the air and numerous luminous weapons were launched from each of them.

She has already tried this attack.

Accelerator extended his hand forward, ready to reflect his swords as he had done before, but at the last moment the unthinkable happened.

Splashes of blood ended on the ground. Accelerator was pierced by several blades.

He spit blood from his mouth and fell to the ground succumbing to his wounds.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes again, died again and resurrected.

He looked up to see Othinus, only to see new swords turn against him, but rather than try to reflect them he avoided them.

"What did you do?" he asked.

He did not know what had happened, what he knew was just that he could not reflect the weapons because he could no longer properly analyze the vectors of them, as if they had become illegible.

"Simple. Your power is to control all the vectors that you can understand and calculate, but what if you can't do it anymore? If instead the numerical value of a certain vector became a completely different one? At that point you could no longer reflect it."

At that point Othinus highlighted Gungnir who was shining.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you managed to put me in a bit of trouble, to the point of not being able to use conventional methods but a part of my true powers as a god of magic. So I used Gungnir to manipulate reality, and considering I am omnipotent, I can literally do everything, for example I could change the universal value of numbers and decree that 2 + 2 = 5 and it would not matter how much a thing goes against the common logic, it would become law. "

Accelerator this time had a shocked expression on his face, as he realized that if what Othinus said was true then he was really screwed.

His skill was entirely based on vector calculations and if he could no longer redirect Othinus' attacks due to anomalous vectors then he was wall-mounted.

If he could no longer reflect the weapons he had received, he could only dodge them.

But would he succeed?

Yes.

He would avoid every weapon and meanwhile would have thought of a new strategy.

A new set of swords, spears and axes came out of the golden portals and hurled themselves on the esper.

He intercepted each of them making the most of his senses and his AIM field, and avoided them at almost inhuman speed.

He avoided weapon after weapon without any of them able to touch him.

Unknown to Othinus, Accelerator, after endless hordes of struggle and survival, he unconsciously developed new abilities, including several physical improvements in physical strength and reflexes, and at the same time his esper ability was significantly improved both in power and versatility.

He could expand (albeit slightly) his own AIM field by controlling the vectors at moderate distances and even analyze them in advance to then divert them or dodge them, which is why he was able to anticipate the trajectory of any weapon that even if incalculable could still to predict where they would go to hit similar to a radar. It was like a sixth sense that would have warned him of any element of danger, very similar to the ability of a certain boy with pointed hair.

 _Precognition._

An almost supernatural instinct that the white-haired Esper could now use in battle to his advantage.

* * *

Othinus looked casually at the human in front of him while he survived the rain of swords of his arsenal, he was smart, he had survived much more than he ever expected, but he wouldn't have gone that way forever, he could stay on the defensive for long but at the end would have given way without ever going on the offensive.

Suddenly a kind of powerful spherical tornado diverted numerous weapons and raised a large quantity of soot that temporarily prevented her from seeing the boy.

She didn't pay much attention and a new set of weapons, which were once Gungnir replicas, were again launched in her direction.

However, a loud clang of crushed steel spread around the area.

Othinus raised an apparently confused and curious eyebrow at the noise and also at the blue and red lights that were in the distance.

The dust dissipated and a human shape took shape.

He was the white-haired boy with crimson eyes who stood firm and imposing in a single place.

What caught the attention of the goddess was the source of the two lights she had seen before now in the hands of the esper.

 _Why was that human wielding two swords?_

* * *

Accelerator continued this dance for a while, dodging and escaping from a swarm of mythical weapons seemed now to become a new habit for him. He could do it well but could not continue like this forever, he had to go on the offensive or he would never have defeated Othinus.

But how would he effectively repel the swords if he couldn't reflect them?

Reflecting it with his power was the only thing he could do?

No.

Vector control was one of the cards in his hand, but not the only one, he had already learned that long ago.

The esper looked at the ground full of weapons, some were still there, while others dissolved into luminous dust to return to the magic god's arsenal, looking at such a scene, suddenly he had an idea.

He only needed to gain a few seconds to briefly interrupt the enemy attack.

He began to control the vectors of the air and concentrating them in his hands, forming two spheres of compressed air.

It was a technique that copied the skills of two girls he had met long ago and they used it for both attack and defense.

 _Volcanic ball._

So it was that a powerful explosion of compressed air was unleashed in an instant on the swarm of flying blades, scattering them in all directions and raising a blanket of smoke that temporarily obscured the view of Othinus on him.

It was time.

It was the perfect opportunity to go on the counterattack.

The Esper took advantage to locate a pair of weapons on the ground that he could use himself, in the midst of all the swords that would soon disappear after having rejected them with the Volcanic ball, he finally found two that were right for him.

He advanced quickly to grab them and immediately felt the power that escaped from the two, with his understanding of magic, although limited he devised a way to stabilize both swords to prevent them from dissipating using his vector control.

After a few seconds, instead of turning to dust, the swords lit up with a bright red and blue.

The Esper spat blood, stabilized and activated the two weapons making them his own, but you feel the effects of the magic recoil on his body.

In the next instant new weapons were launched on him, however rather than dodging them this time the epser reacted with an oscillation of the red sword and then of the blue one, intercepting the trajectory of each blade and destroying it with its swords.

He was not at all a master in the art of fencing, but through his improved muscle skills in numerous worlds and taking advantage of his Esper ability he was able to wield two swords without much difficulty. This went very far from the old Accelerator's fighting style, but to fight a god he never had to stop adapting and evolving, going beyond his limits and growing stronger and more unpredictable.

Othinus unleashed a new wave of bullets on him, to which he responded by swinging his two swords, the red sword known as the sword of the god Freyr and the blue sword known as Balmung (so previously called by Othinus herself), in deadly and rapid dance to destroy every weapon in its path, with a clang of steel that repeated itself second by second.

After a while the Esper got used to the use of the sword and by managing the magic recoil of the two magic weapons he quickly advanced towards his enemy; swords, spears, axes and any magical weapon type existing within the Norse myth in the arsenal of the god of war was destroyed by a pair of red and blue swords.

Accelerator began to smile, even if he no longer used his reflect as a defense method, he could not deny that this new style of combat with cold weapons started to amuse him a bit, since not only in that precise moment had he proved useful and efficient as he expected, but the use of a method he had never tried before, although he always had to be careful of the magic recoil, gave him a feeling of adrenaline that he felt very rarely.

Step by step, the Accelerator race did not stop and Othinus felt cornered, the flow of bullets increased but this barely slowed him down, arrived just twenty meters away he threw (to Othinus' surprise) the red sword in the direction of the god. The girl raised her hand creating a shield to block the sword by temporarily stopping the flurry of swords, in that precise moment the esper will zero the distance between the two of them.

Othinus realized that she had committed a mistake, Accelerator had managed to block the flow of bullets for a few seconds and then hit her by surprise.

The Esper number 1 was now only two meters away from her and with her blue sword shining in her hands she was about to release her attack.

"Well god of magic, get ready to savor your blood!"

An explosion of light enveloped them both.

The magic god Othinus was transfixed by Balmung.

Accelerator would then take advantage of her injury to attack her again and defeat her.

Or at least that was the plan.

When the light faded, the blue sword was in pieces with only the hilt in the Esper's hand.

Gungnir was leaning forward, and the tip of the spear pierced Accelerator's chest.

"Have you ever heard of the legend that Balmung the most powerful of human weapons was destroyed by Gungnir?" said Othinus with a smirk.

"Using my weapons against me was an original and at the same time useless idea."

She pulled the bloody spear from the boy's chest causing him to stagger back.

The blood began to come out of his wound, if it weren't for his willpower he would have already collapsed on the ground unconscious.

He had done his calculations badly, Othinus was always one step ahead of him and would now find a countermeasure on every plan, there was still a strong gap of knowledge and skill. Similar to when the academy city espers only confronted him to lose miserably, ironically it seemed that karma had come back to bite his ass once again for the shit that other people had gone through because of him.

He used his vector control to stop the bleeding and then resume a new attempt to fight.

To his surprise, however, two gilded portals opened but instead of weapons, golden chains emerged from them which trapped him in an instant.

He could not calculate the vectors as Othinus had modified them with his power to make them illegible and was now paralyzed.

"These are the chains of Gleipnir, the most resistant chains in the whole creation, they are impossible to break even by you."

With a snap of fingers, an electric shock went through the chains and hit the esper.

"Ghaaaaaaa!" he screamed in agony.

"I have to admit, after Ollerus I did not expect someone capable of holding up against me for so long to appear, for a human you are strong and even a real warrior, if I had not used the power of Gungnir I doubt I would have easily defeated you. But now I'm tired of playing if you allow yourself to continue further you would give yourself airs and be annoying, moreover I must now clarify the position between the two of us: man and god. "

Thousands of portals opened in all directions.

* * *

Accelerator woke up in a dark place, not too surprised.

 _What will have happened? Am I dead or did Othinus destroy the world again?_

He retraced his last memory of Othinus who spoke to him after trapping and thundering him. The thought of electricity made him shiver, if during the experiment the Sisters managed to hit him he would have been traumatized for life or dead.

He stood for a while in silence in the dark to meditate where he was now.

 **"A long time since we meet Accelerator."**

A luminous being appeared before him, a very familiar figure to him.

"Aiwass?"

 **"Yes, I am the same Holy Guardian Angel who entrusts his secrets to a young magician named Aleister Crowley whom you have known in your turn, and as an angel linked to the pure world I am not influenced by the powers of Othinus who can only control the phases of magic."**

"So this is why you still exist, in the same way as the will of the Misaka network."

 **"I see you can understand me correctly this time, evidently the world has called the truth to some extent."**

"This doesn't fully explain why you're here even if you survived you can't keep your shape without the Sisters' AIM field. Also where are we? And where's Othinus?"

 **"First of all, the Misaka network is not the only way to manifest myself, as far as where we are now in your mind talking telepathically out of sight of Othinus."**

"How did you get here? What do you want?"

 **"We don't have much time available, so I'll explain what I'm doing here. You're fighting Othinus and you're losing, which I had foreseen from the beginning. I knew that she would complete Gungnir and easily defeat all her opponents for this I chose to to intervene. Do you remember how you were conscious together with Kamijou Touma when you first met Othinus?"**

The memory of a mysterious electric shock that hit him while he was on the Sargasso surfaced in his mind.

"It was you. You anticipated all this and you saved me through the Misaka network. Why me?"

 **"You were the only one I could get in touch with, also after having absorbed a fraction of Imagine Breaker inside you, you managed to survive the world's destruction."**

"At what cost? To feel desperation to see countless hells and see my every attempt to defeat a god fail? I didn't get anything in the end. You chose the wrong person." the esper mocked with a note of sadness coming out of his mouth.

 **"You are alive. You have overcome adversities of all kinds. Adversities that would have torn apart any human being, but you survived. Evolving, becoming stronger, wiser and reaching new heights and this leads us to the reason why I am here and why I didn't show up before. In these worlds your mentality and your soul are gradually changed and you have matured, increasing** **albeit slightly** **your compatibility with Imagine Breaker which** **entered into "resonance"** **with your Esper ability, which you have probably already perceived. The two powers together allow you to get in touch with my core and in this way, you can talk freely with me and not only."** at this point the artificial angel smiled.

 **"You fought well against Othinus but the difference between you two is still overwhelming, whatever plan you have sooner or later will end up failing."**

"Stop saying the obvious! I don't need someone else to blame him."

 **"I can lend you** **temporarily** **my power."**

The Esper widened his eyes.

"What?"

 **"I can lend you my power in order to bridge the gap in power between you and her, being connected to my core allows you to do this. After all, I am a being created to stand against the magic gods."**

Aiwass wasn't lying, Accelerator could understand it but it seemed too good to be true.

"Why do you do it? What do you gain from it? I don't think you do it out of kindness."

 **"No. I have emotions other than human ones, the reason that pushes me to do it is not altruism. I simply know that the world would become a boring place if it became the playground of an annoying magic god indefinitely, also, I find the humans very interesting especially those like you who exceed the expectations of adverse destiny and the cages that chain them. You have attracted my interest more than before** **Accelerator,** **now I am curious to see with a little push what results you will achieve in the future."**

Silence

The corners of the Esper's mouth curved upward.

"Oh. So you lend me your power just for personal, hilarious fun. Can I really beat Othinus if I accept your offer?"

 **"I will use you as my guest to unleash my full powers by temporarily allowing you to equal a god, I will provide you with knowledge and power but I will leave the control of the fight to you. You can compete with Othinus in terms of power but the final result will depend only on you."**

The Esper's smile widened into his usual grin.

He already knew the answer.

"Okay. Let's get started!"

 **"Do whatever you want will be the whole Law."**

* * *

Countless swords were unleashed on the white-haired boy ready to tear him to pieces infinite times and break his will.

This was the one-eyed god's plan as he watched the scene.

At the last moment, when the human should have been pierced, a mighty light exploded from him, erasing all weapons in seconds.

"What the hell is going on?"

Othinus was furious, the human being had endured for a long time, but now he had no more aces up his sleeve and would have died as decreed by her. Why was he once again escaping his fate?! How had he done it this time?!

Othinus watched in disbelief as a mighty column of light charged with an unknown power rose into the sky, illuminating the ruined city like a star in the dark.

It was an exceptional sight that would have surprised anyone but the only spectator was a girl with a witch hat.

After a minute the column faded and there was only one figure at its base.

Accelerator was standing there and motionless, he seemed apparently the same guy but with some big differences compared to before. His wounds were completely healed, the cuts on his stitched clothes and his hair a purer and brighter white.

And finally.

Two big platinum wings extended from his back and a halo with various concentric circles above his head.

The Esper met his gaze with Othinus and his body lightened slightly with a silvery-white light emitting an essence of pure, deep and unfathomable power.

A power perceived by Othinus herself.

Her grip on Gungnir trembled slightly. An emotion she hadn't felt for centuries suddenly awakened in her.

Fear.

For the first time in a thousand years he felt an emotion like fear. The fear of the human being, no, of the entity in front of her.

"Othinus."

The human began, with a calm and at the same time more imposing voice than ever.

"You had a lot of fun doing what you wanted and tormenting me with your power."

The wings spread wide, brightening more and more than their silver-platinum color.

"Now it's my turn."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I tried to imagine a fight between two individuals with the power to destroy everything, the reasoning, the tactics, the powers used and I realized this battle.** **I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but I think I did it pretty well.**

 **For those who ask, yes, I made citations to other Anime to make it more interesting. Lol**

 **Accelerator is now not only clashing with a stronger opponent than he, but now he is seeing the battle through the same eyes of the Sisters, on what it means to die and on the emotions that the murderer and victim feel** **.**

 **If Accelerator seems slightly OOC, I remind you that he has lived numerous experiences in the various worlds to gradually change both his personality making him more emotional. It will be better explained in the next chapters.**

 **The final scene with Aiwass was the one prepared for a long time, with Imagine Breaker and the skill of the number 1 esper that can is possible get to contact with its core as mentioned** **by Aleister** **in the canon. I gathered the two powers in one body just for this moment, I thought it was a pity that in the original story then this topic was not taken up again.** **Aiwass's intervention may seem a little sudden, but he only acts in cases of extreme necessity or when he thinks something is of interest to him.**

 **Now the** **vertices** **of science and magic will clash again.** **But now that Accelerator has gotten stronger, it doesn't mean Othinus doesn't have any other tricks up his sleeve, but you will see it in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks you for following the story.**


End file.
